Digimon Frontier: Rise and Fall of the Guardian
by Unknown entity328
Summary: What if Lucemon wasn't the only one to stop the war between human and beast type digimon? What if another digimon helped and was friends with him? Before the legendary warriors defeated Lucemon what happened to that digimon? Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Hello my readers, Unknown entity328 here with a new fanfic! I was watching digimon frontier when I had this idea. For those of you who have read my other fanfic Yu-GI-OH! Zexal: Kazuki's Grand Adventure!, I am working on the next chapter and will be posted as soon as it's finished. But with me having focusing on my studying I'm not sure when I'll post it so I ask you to please be patient. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this prologue and I'll see you at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Prologue

Everything was peaceful in the digital world after years of war between human digimon and beast digimon, the war ended due to the intervention of two angel digimon. One was a blue-eyed blond haired boy wrapped in white cloth, a modern depiction of an angel. He bears eight angelic wings on his back, two on his head, and two around his waist for a total of twelve wings. He also wears holy rings on each arm and leg, and has the symbol of the digital hazard on his hands. He also has purple tattoos on his left arm and leg, and on the left side if his chest and face. This digimon is Lucemon who brings order and harmony. The other was also a blue eyed and blond haired boy wrapped in white cloth like Lucemon, the only difference is that he doesn't have markings, holds a bow in his left hand, and had eight angelic wings on his back. This digimon is Guardiamon who brings peace and tranquility.

The two were flying through the sky playing a game of tag laughing and smiling with Guardiamon being 'it'.

"I'll get you this time!" Guardiamon yelled reaching to tag Lucemon as soon as he got within arms reach. However, Lucemon just smirked and made a sharp left turn causing Guardiamon to fly into a cloud and he let out a surprised yelp. "Hey, I thought we agreed on no flying near the clouds!"

"Sorry, but a wins a win." Lucemon said holding his sides laughing with a smile on his face. "And it looks like I tied things up."

"Yeah, thirty-two wins apiece." Guardiamon said coming out of the cloud a smile on his face and turned his head to face the digital world. "Feels nice that there's peace here now."

"Yeah." Lucemon nodded in agreement floating next to Guardiamon and looking over the digital world with him smiling. "And it was us that made it so my friend."

"I thought I was your best friend." Guardiamon said with a teasing grin lightly elbowing Lucemon in the side causing him to laugh.

"That's best friends forever." Lucemon held up a pinky and Guardiamon held one up too and they linked them together. "No matter what."

* * *

However, all good things must come to an end. Guardiamon was playing with a few Poyomon in the flame terminal when an explosion happened.

"What's going on?" Guardiamon asked seeing a bunch of digimon making a run for it. He stopped a Pagumon and asked. "Excuse me, what's going on?"

"It's Lucemon!" The Pagumon yelled fear evident in it's eyes. "He's attacking everything in sight and taking its fractal code!"

Guardiamon had a look of shock on his face and the Pagumon began to hop away. With a flap of his wings Guardiamon shot into the air and flew to where the explosion happened.

' _Why Lucemon_?' Guardiamon thought trying to understand his friends reason for his actions as he flew. ' _Why are you doing this, what happened to you_?'

When Guardiamon arrived he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Lucemon just destroyed a small piece of land and took its fractal code before attacking the digimon. Guardiamon's arms began to shake before he clenched his fists and flew in front of Lucemon arms out protecting the digimon behind him.

"Guardiamon." Lucemon said looking at his friend with blank eyes.

"Lucemon, why are you doing this?" Guardiamon asked looking Lucemon in the eyes but got no response. "Answer me Lucemon!"  
"Lord Guardiamon!" A Gazimon shouted getting Guardiamon's attention. "You have to get away, Lucemon isn't himself!"

"I'm not leaving you here!" Guardiamon shook his head and turned back to glare at Lucemon. "Why are you doing this Lucemon, didn't we stop the war to bring peace to the digital world?" Tears built up in his eyes. "Weren't we gonna maintain the peace we worked so hard to make happen together, what possessed you to attack the digimon?" The tears flowed down his face. "What happened to my friend that wanted peace and what's best for all digimon, when did you become selfish and be like this?" Lucemon just floated there. "Why won't you answer me Lucemon?!"

Suddenly, Guardiamon was struck by a spear of light in the chest and his eyes widened looking down at the spear then to Lucemon whose arm was outstretched as if he threw something.

"Luce...mon." Guardiamon began to fall as he didn't have the strength to keep flying and fall into the abyss that use to have the land of the flame terminal before vanishing.

* * *

In the human world

A woman with long burgundy hair and brown eyes wearing a yellow short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes was on her way home holding a bag of groceries when a flash of light in an alley got her attention.

"What was that?" She wonders walking to the alley only to put an arm over her eyes to block the light but was still able to see a silhouette of a child with eight wings descending and wrapping itself with its wings to take on an egg shape. When the light vanished the woman lowered her arm to see the wings slowly turning into feathers and fall to the ground to show a baby boy using the feathers as a makeshift bed.

* * *

 **And that's it for the prologue. I hope you liked it and if you did please leave a review to tell me what you think and I'll see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers, I finally finished the first chapter of Digimon Frontier: Rise and Fall of the Guardian. I apologize it took so long, I was studying and couldn't find the time until now to put in the finishing touches. Now unto the reviews.**

 **oshawattlover: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I was gonna write more but thought that would be a good place to stop.**

 **jeniciastone3: Sorry I couldn't put in the periods, every time I do and save this document it gets rid of everything but the 3. Anyway, I'm glad that you like it and since you asked nicely, here you go.**

 **Now as Ophanimon would say, it is time. Chapter begin!**

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome to the Digital World

"Michael!" A woman's voice called from the kitchen of the apartment. "Are you done with your shower?"

"Yeah mom!" A boy's voice called back and the door to the living room opened to show a boy with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a white vest over a yellow short sleeve shirt with a green star in the middle and light blue jeans. "I finished not too long ago, I was just taking a little nap."

"I see." The woman said turning to show a woman with long burgundy hair and brown eyes wearing a red long sleeved shirt and a yellow skirt that reaches her knees smiling at Michael. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did." Michael replied pulling a chair back from the table and sitting down. "I had that dream again."

"Again?" Michael's mom asked concern showing on her face. "You've been having those dreams since you were four." She sat down across from Michael. "Are you sure you don't want to see someone about it?"

"I'm sure it's nothing mom." Michael said smiling. "It's natural for someone to have recurring dreams."

"That's true, but for eight years?" Michael's mom said obviously concerned for her son. "You even said that they felt real, I can't help but worry about you Michael."

"Trust me mom, I'm fine." Michael continue to smile at his mother. "Have I ever lied to you?"

His mother couldn't help but smile at that. "I guess not." She got up and walked to the balcony to collect the laundry. "You better get ready, didn't Takuya invited you to his brothers birthday party?"

"Yeah, he did." Michael got up and went to his room to get the present he got for his friends brother that was under his bed. "Let's see, I think I put it here." Then his phone started to ring. "Huh?" Michael pulled out his phone to see he has a message. "That's strange, there's no name." The message was 'Do you want to start? Yes or No' Michael raised an eyebrow before pressing yes.

"Michael Akiyama." A woman's voice sounded across the room causing Michael to look around the room for the source of the voice. "It's time to decide your future Michael."

"My future?" Michael asked after realizing the voice was coming from his phone and eyed it suspiciously. "Who is this, how did you get my number?"

"Your destiny is calling." Was all the voice said before a message appeared on the screen saying 'Take the 5:45 Shibuya bound train from Jiyuugaoka Station'. "Take the 5:45 outbound train."

"Why does this voice sound familiar?" Michael asked himself before shaking his head. "Never mind that I gotta get going." Michael reached for the present but stopped his finger lightly brushing against the wrapped box frowning in thought. "I'm sure Takuya won't mind me being a little late."

Michael ran past his mother in the hall to the front door putting on his white and grey sneakers with yellow soles.

"I'm heading out now!" Michael called out before the door closed. Michael's mom just smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"That's my little angel." She said looking at a picture of her holding a baby Michael on a table in the hall. "It's been twelve years now since that fateful day."

Meanwhile

Michael ran through the streets to make it to Jiyuugaoka Station while thinking about the voice from the message.

'That voice.' Michael thought while running checking the time from a clock he was about to pass seeing that it seven till 5:45. 'Without a doubt it was from my dream eight years ago.'

Michael's dream

A four year old Michael wearing a green shirt with yellow stars and grey pants opened his eyes to seeing he was floating in a world of white no matter where he looked. "Where am I?" Michael looked up to see a type of symbol.

"You must remember." A feminine voice said.

"Remember?" Michael asked with a confused look not getting what the voice meant. "What do you mean?"

"You must remember." The voice said again but more urgently.

"Remember what?!" Michael shouted shaking his head in frustration. "You're not making any sense!"

"You must remember!" The voice shouted. There was a bright flash of light blinding Michael.

End of dream

"Why was that voice telling me to remember?" Michael mumbled reaching the station with three minutes to spare and paid for a ticket. "Remember what, I know without a doubt I can't remember anything because I was just a baby."

Michael shook his head and when the train showed up he walked in and took a seat when his phone ringed again along with other phones in the train. Michael pulled out his phone and the message read 'Transfer to the 6 o'clock subway from Shibuya Station'.

"It'll be close but I think I can make it." Michael muttered after peeking at someone's watch before looking at his phone again. "Whoever this is sure isn't giving me time to catch my breath."

"Ah, come on, give me a break I'm doing the best I can!" A boy shouted bolting to his feet and holding his head in frustration getting weird looks and startling Michael who turned to face the boy with tanned skin, brown hair and eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a black D-like symbol on the chest , under a red jacket with pockets on each side of the chest, a dark brown bermuda, light brown gloves, white socks, orange and red sneakers with white soles, and a light brown cap over which he puts his goggles. The cap leaves a tuft of his hair in the front.

"Takuya?" Michael asked eyes wide with surprise blinking a couple of times. The now named Takuya turned to his left to see Michael and blinked a couple of times lowering his arms.

"Michael?" Takuya eyes also wide in surprise before looking at his phone then back to Michael. "Did you get the message too?"

"Yeah." Michael nodded looking at his phone. "It was weird, I was getting Shinya's present when my phone started to ring and this voice told me to get on this train."

"Same here, it said my destiny was calling." Takuya said looking at his phone with a contemplative look on his face before sitting next to Michael. Michael also looked at his phone wondering why he and Takuya got the same message.

"Still having those dreams?" Takuya asked breaking both the silence and Michael's chain of thought.

"Huh?" Michael turned to Takuya with a confused looked before realizing what he meant and nodded. "Yeah, they're being more frequent lately."

"You should really see someone about these dreams Michael." Takuya said worried about his friend who just laughed to the point he was in tears.

"It's like you and my mom have a hive mind or something." Michael said wiping away a tear. "She said the same thing earlier." Michael gave Takuya a pat on the shoulder. "I'm fine, really."

"Are you sure?" Takuya gave Michael a look saying he doesn't believe his friends word.

"Of course, when have I ever lied?" Michael asked smiling reassuringly.

"Well, you still haven't told your mom you know about you-know-what." Takuya said causing Michaels smile to vanish. "And from your reaction I'm guessing you still haven't."

"I'm not lying about that." Michael said looking at his phone deep in thought. "It was never brought up so I didn't say anything."

"I guess that's true." Takuya shrugged before looking out his window to see they were approaching their stop. "We're here!"

The train was coming to a stop and Takuya was in front of the door repeating 'come on' until it opened and they both stepped out.

"Now what?" Takuya asked looking around.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Michael replied looking at his phone thinking the voice would tell them when a boy their age pale skin, long black hair which is tied in a ponytail, and dark blue eyes. He wears a blue jacket with yellow stripes on the sleeves over a yellow T-shirt with a blue neckline and sleeve trimmings, grey pants that end at his ankles, long blue socks, and white sneakers with blue stripes. On his head, he wears a blue bandana with dark grey stripes walked passed them. "Maybe he knows."

"Worth a shot." With that the two boys ran after the bandana wearing boy only to lose him at the gate.

"Takuya, over there!" Michael said pointing to the elevator to their right as the doors were closing.

"Hey, wait!." Takuya shouted running to the elevator with Michael just ahead of him. Michael managed to get in before to doors closed, but Takuya had to make a jump for it resulting his face hitting the back of the elevator. Takuya sat up groaning and rubbing his face.

"That's going to leave a mark." Michael said cringing.

"No kidding." Takuya muttered before looking at the bandana wearing boy who was looking at his phone. "Hey, did you get a message too?" The other just put his phone away and turned away closing his eyes. "Uh, you could answer me at least."

Suddenly the elevator started to accelerate its descent going past floor B2. Takuya looked out the window in the back.

"My destiny is starting to bite." Takuya said his hands on the glass.

"No kidding." Michael nodded in agreement.

The elevator finally hit the bottom resulting in Takuya lose his footing from the sudden stop and fall back on his head. The doors opened to reveal Michael and the bandana wearing boy to look through the doors while Takuya was sitting and rubbing his head.

"Man I really gotta stop landing on my head." Takuya said groaning in pain before looked through the doors to reveal a bunch of other kids in a train station under the train station with a bunch of trains already there. Takuya got up and looked at his phone. "So weird."

"Yeah." Michael nodded. "A train station under a train station, what's up with that?"

The clock in the middle showed that it was 5:59 and a symbol appeared on the screen of everyone's phones.

"It's up to you now." The same voice said. "Which one will you choose?"

Michael and Takuya looked at each other for an idea of which train to board and the other boy just ran to a train.

"Hey!" Takuya called out. "Which one are you choosing?" But he didn't get an answer. "Geez, my phone talks more than that guy."

The clock's minute hand hit the twelve and a bell toled causing the doors of all the trains to close and start to leave.

"Come on Takuya!" Michael yelled running towards the red train. "The red ones the closest!" Takuya ran after Michael who managed to get to the back of the train.

"Destiny sure involves a lot of running." Takuya said running after the red train.

"Take my hand!" Michael reached out a hand to help Takuya which he took and Michael pulled him on the train.

"Thanks." Takuya said breathing hard hands on his knees.

"No problem." Michael said smiling before turning toward the blue train next to theirs.

Takuya looked at the back of the train and saw the boy that was in the elevator with them staring at them with Takuya staring back before the tunnel separated them.

"Wherever we're going we're gonna get there in a hurry." Takuya said looking at the entrance of the tunnel.

"Let's go inside." Michael said opening the door and walking in.

"Right." Takuya nodded and followed to see the car they're in was empty. "No one, it's like a ghost train in here." Then he started to feel uneasy. "What if it is a ghost train?"

"I highly doubt it's a ghost train Takuya." Michael said rolling his eyes and continued down the train opening the door to the next car with Takuya peeking over his shoulder. In the car was three other kids, two boys and a girl.

The girl had long blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a pink cap with two points the resemble cat ears coming out of it. She also wears white and pink shoes and long purple socks. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a pink jacket and a pink skirt. Both the skirt and the jacket have vertical stripes on the sides. Her shirt is cut to expose her bellybutton, and her jacket is also open.

Across from her was a young, overweight boy with spiky brown hair and eyes. He wears a orange shirt under a blue jumpsuit with yellow pockets, white socks, and blue and yellow sneakers. In his right hand is a chocolate bar.

The last person in the car was a young boy with light skin, short brown hair and green eyes. He wears a mustard-colored shirt under a V-neck shirt with short sleeves, a dark green collar and dark green trimmings at the sleeves and the bottom. He also wears yellow shorts with two pockets at the front and red suspenders hanging loosely from the sides, orange socks, and white and green sneakers. On his head, he wears an oversized orange newsboy cap.

"There, you see, not a ghost train." Michael said stepping aside to let Takuya through his right arm motioning to the other kids then turned to the others and smiled politely. "Are you here because of the message too?"

The girl nodded holding up her phone while the boy across from her just sighed and rested his chin on his hand.

"With them here, there's five of us I wonder if that means something special." The girl said facing the boy in the jumpsuit.

"Something special?" Takuya inquired looking down to his phone. "What, why did you guys get on this train?" The girl gave Takuya a confused look as he walked forward stopping in front of the boy in the jumpsuit and continued. "I mean, was it the message?"

"Hey kid, this is the closest train to the elevator okay?" The boy said looking irritated while pointing to chocolate bar at Takuya. "Now look, just leave me alone."

"Gee, sorry." Takuya said as Michael stood next to him with his arms crossed and narrowed his eyes at the the boy.

"He was just asking a simple question." Michael said. "No need to be rude."

"I'm just nervous." The boy said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry if I came out rude."

"It's alright." Michael said smiling. "Let's all try to get along from now on okay?"

"There must be a reason you picked this particular train, right?" Takuya said causing the girl behind the two boys to giggle.

"like him it was closest to the elevator." She said.

The boy grinned giving Takuya and Michael side looks. "Watch this." He whispered before addressing the girl across from them holding out his chocolate bar. "Hey honey you want some chocolate?" He then pushed Takuya and Michael to the sides as he got up pointing to himself. "So my name's J.P., what yours?"

"I'm Zoe, it's nice to meet you." Zoe replied smiling politely.

"I'm Michael, I hope we all get along." Michael introduced himself bowing politely.

"Are you a foreigner Michael?" Zoe asked after hearing his name.

"No, my mom named me after the archangel Michael." Michael replied.

"And I'm Takuya, hi there." Takuya said smiling.

"I'm-" The boy to Zoe's right started getting everyone to turn to him. "I'm Tommy but-" Tommy kept his head low so his cap was hiding the top half of his face. "I didn't want to get on this train." Michael only saw a glimpse, but he could've sworn he saw a tear going down his cheek.

"What are you saying?" Takuya asked as Tommy started blubbering and his shoulders started to shake a little.

"Two kids, bullies, and they-" Tommy started to say as he remembered how he got on the train. "Pushed me on the train and shut the door." He finally turned to face the other kids and they can see tears flowing down his face. "Why are kids always picking on me?"

"Jeez, the kids is like a faucet." J.P. muttered while Tommy continued to cry.

"J.P.!" Zoe and Michael said in sync before Zoe turned to Tommy and smiled kindly to him. "Don't worry Tommy you're safe now that you're with us."

Suddenly, something that sounds like someone impersonating a train whistle sounded as the lights went out and the car started to shake knocking everyone off their feet. When Michael looked to see if the others were alright he saw images overlapping with them.

"What was that?" Michael muttered wondering if he was seeing things as Takuya pulled out his phone that started to glow and change shape.

"What's going on?" Takuya asked looking at the device in his hand as the same symbol from before appeared on the screen.

"Welcome to the digital world Takuya." The voice said. "This is your D-tector."

"Digital world, you're kidding." Takuya muttered as the train reached the end of the tunnel. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Suddenly, an image of a woman wearing green armor with the shoulder pauldrons being wheel-like resembling ophanim chariot wheels and ten golden wings on her back flashed in Michael's head which caused him blink in surprise and confusion.

"Who was that?" Michael whispered to himself as he felt a sudden twinge of pain in his head so intense he had to shut his eyes tightly and his hand flew to his head.

"You alright?" Takuya asked concerned as he helped Michael to a seat.

"Yeah." Michael replied after the pain subsided but kept his hand on his head. "I think I just hit my head when I fell."

The train started riding the rails up before going straight again. Michael turned to the others and saw they were holding the same device in Takuya's hand but in different colors. J.P's being blue and yellow, Zoe's purple and pink, and Tommy's white and green.

"Did you guys get that message?" Takuya asked as they stared at the devices they held while Michael stared at his phone that was the only one that hasn't changed. ' _I'm guessing yes._ '

Train whistle sounded again but louder causing everyone to cover their ears.

"You can hear that on Mars!" Takuya yelled so the others can hear him over the sound.

"What is even making that noise?" Michael asked removing his hands from his ears when it stopped. "There's no way that's the train doing it."

Everyone turned to the window to see many little jellyfish-like creatures flying by.

"Are those ghosts?" Zoe wondered as she got up to get a closer look.

"They look like it." Tommy replied sounding a little scared.

"Or marshmallows." J.P said. "They go great with chocolate."

"Really J.P?" Michael gave the boy a half-lidded stare. "We have no idea what's going on and you're thinking about sweets?"

One of the creatures got closer til it was sticking on the window making a creepy face which caused Zoe to scream making them scatter out of surprise.

"Probably ghosts of kids who came here before." Takuya said hands on the window looking outside freaking out. "What have I gotten myself into, and what if there's no way of getting back out?"

"Jeez, calm down Takuya." Zoe said after calming down. "We're all in this together."

"Poyomon." Michael whispered to himself without realizing what he was saying while looking out the window still able to see the jellyfish-like creatures.

"What was that Michael?" Takuya asked turning his head to face not sure if he heard his friend correctly. "Poyomon?" He then noticed Michael's eyes were out of focus like he was in a daze so he waved a hand in front of his face. "Anybody in there?"

"Huh?" Michael blinked a couple of times turning his head to Takuya. "Did you say something Takuya?"

"Nevermind, I probably just imagined it." Takuya shook his head as the train approached a station that looked like a giant furnace. ' _He doesn't remember what he said? Weird._ '

"I bet that's the train station." Zoe said as the train entered and started to slow down. "I hope there aren't anymore of those ghost things there." There was uneasiness in her voice that she quickly shook off. "Not that I was scared or anything!"

"Yeah, I always scream in terror when I'm not afraid." J.P said sarcastically. As the train slowed to a stop.

Zoe scoffed at that. "Boys."

The doors opened for them to see a bunch of weird grey ball-like creatures with bunny ears and red eyes in front of them.

"Human kids I want to play with!" One of them said as another said. "Just don't break them this time."

The kids in the train were not sure if they wanted to come out when suddenly steam came out from behind them and pushed them out and landing on their backs.

"That first step's a doozy." A sudden voice said laughing at it's own joke.

"Yeah." Tommy groaned not realizing that it wasn't the others who said that.

"Is it me or did the train just talk?" Takuya asked staring at the train that now looks different from when they first got on it.

"It's not you, and it's appearance changed too." Michael said speaking for everyone.

"Hey bub, I'm not just any old train, I'm Trailmon and I'm alive just like you." Trailmon said. "Although I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs thank you very much. Anywho, this here is flame terminal, you're in the heart of digimon village."

"Digimon village?" Takuya asked getting up.

"Digimon?" Michael asked feeling a twinge of pain in his head again but ignored it.

"Yeah pals." The bunny-eared ball said getting up in Tommy's face. "Our last friends didn't last very long."

"I have enough friends." J.P said nervously as they were surrounded and Tommy started crying again.

"I didn't even want to be on this train!" Tommy yelled as he cried.

"Sorry you feel bad kiddo, but I can't stick around." Trailmon said as he backed up. "If you want to go home, you'll have to find a spirit or something."

"This kid should get a job as a fire alarm." J.P said watching Trailmon back up.

"What's a spirit and where do we get one?" Zoe asked just as Trailmon was already out of the station. "Hello!"

"Where you going give us an answer!" J.P yelled. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself, I got a schedule to keep!" Trailmon yelled back.

"So, guess that's it we're all alone." Takuya said as they watched Trailmon leave. J.P and Zoe both got up.

"Wait, come back here!" J.P shouted.

"Yeah, pretty please!" Zoe pleaded and Tommy started to cry again.

"Take me home!" Tommy shouted before jumping off the platform and started running in the direction Trailmon just left. Takuya and Michael both jumped off the platform too and chased Tommy.

"Tommy stop!" Takuya yelled getting just ahead of Michael.

"Don't go that way!" Michael shouted seeing that there wasn't any ground where Tommy's running.

"Why do I get the feeling we're gonna spend all our time rescuing the baby?" J.P asked rhetorically watching Takuya and Michael chase after Tommy.

Tommy continued running until he reached the last bit of land before he balanced himself on the train rails and started tightroping the rest of the way. Takuya came to a stop at the edge and would've fell off if Michael didn't grab the back of his jacket and pulled him back.

Takuya gave him a grateful smile before turning back to Tommy who was still going. "Tommy!"

"Go away!" Tommy said not turning back and kept balancing himself as he walked along the train rail.

"This isn't helping your gonna fall!" Takuya shouted trying to talk Tommy into turning around and come to them where's it's safe.

"At least I won't be here anymore!" Tommy said back.

"Think this through Tommy!" Michael yelled. "What about your family?!"

That stopped Tommy in his tracks thinking about what Michael said.

"I'll take you home!" Takuya shouted suddenly sounding unsure of himself. "That's right, Trailmon said that if we find the spirit we can go home right?"

"Takuya's right, so please come back and we'll find the spirit together." Michael said following Takuya's lead.

Tommy stood there for a few seconds before turning his head to face them. "Right, okay I'm coming back." He started to turn around but slipped and started to fall scaring both Michael and Takuya before he wrapped his arms and legs around the railing.

Michael and Takuya sighed in relief before Michael spoke. "That was a little too close for comfort." Takuya nodded in agreement.

"Don't move, I'm coming to get you!" Takuya called out and was about to go when a sudden green light caught their attention and when they turned their heads they saw green flames burning a building turning it into data before it vanished. Michael saw two creatures running their way the one on the left being a bipedal creature with white fur on its body, grey fur on the mouth, and black eyes. It has three claws on each hand and foot, and wears a pink belly-band. The one on the right was also bipedal but has yellow fur and looked a rabbit with squinted eyes, long pointed ears, and wearing overlarge red pants, which seem to be capable of being stretched.

"Look what you got me into!" the one and the left said as they collided with Takuya and Michael knocking them on their backs with the creatures on top of them groaning. "It's humans."

"You think everything's a human." The rabbit said as the other pulled out a magnifying glass.

"Don't start with me you-" The belly-band creature said before Takuya but him off.

"We're human, would you mind getting off us now?" Takuya eyed the one on him and the one on Michael carefully.

"I'm so sorry." The belly-band creature apologized. "His fault."

"Yeah my fault." The rabbit said before realizing what the other said. "Hey!"

Growling caught their attention and they turned to the green flames to see a black dog with heads on its shoulders.

"What is that?" Takuya asked as a name popped in Michael's head.

"Cerberumon." Michael whispered and Takuya heard him clearly this time.

"Cerberumon?" Takuya asked turning his head to face Michael to see his eyes were out of focus again so he placed a hand on his shoulder and shook him. "Hey man snap out of it!"

"Huh?" Michael blinked and his eyes were focused again before looking at Takuya with a confused look on his face. "Sorry, did you say something?"

' _Just like back when we were on Trailmon._ ' Takuya thought. ' _Michael says something weird looking like he's in a daze and when he snaps out of it he doesn't remember._ '

"That is one bad dog." The white furred creature said breaking Takuya's chain of thought. "Bad dog, like your friend stated earlier his name is Cerberumon and his special attack is Emerald Blaze and that is why we need your help."

"Where's the ancient spirit?" Cerberumon demanded.

"So whenever you ready go get him." The belly-band creature said hiding behind Takuya while the rabbit hid behind Michael.

"Now would be good." The rabbit said.

"What do you expect us to do?" Michael asked looking at Cerberumon with wide eyes shaking with fear. "We're just ordinary kids and you want us to fight that thing?"

"I can sense the spirit's presence all over this town." Cerberumon said. "I must destroy it."

"No way, it's mine!" Takuya shouted causing Michael to look at him like he was crazy while the two behind them just laughed nervously.

"Then you shall be destroyed with it." Cerberumon said opening his mouth wide for them to see green flames. " **Emerald Blaze!** "

The creatures surrounding Zoe and J.P hopped away not wanting to be caught in the attack. Zoe and J.P watched as green flames pass by the entrance of the station.

"What are you crazy, run already!" The belly-band creature yelled while on Takuya's shoulder with the rabbit on Michael's as they got up and the flame surrounded them.

"Yeah, but where am I supposed to go?" Takuya asked as Michael looked around the flames to find a way out.

"Anywhere but here." The rabbit on Michael's shoulder said as flames headed towards them.

"No choice, we're going to have to jump." Michael said grabbing Takuya's arm. "Hope you know how to balance yourself Takuya."

"What do you me-" Takuya didn't finish as Michael pulled him to the left and jumped over the flames and onto the railing Tommy was on while the ground they were on turned to data. Takuya almost lost his balance but managed to correct himself and wrap his arms around Tommy.

"That mutt is going to eat up the whole village." The creature on Takuya's shoulder said as he and Michael turned to see Cerberumon eating the data.

"Ah great!" Takuya yelled.

"There goes the train tracks." The rabbit said as the data was completely devoured and the rail they were on started to bend down.

"Takuya, Michael!" J.P called out not able to do anything else with Zoe behind them.

"Oh no."

Takuya held onto Tommy while wrapping his arms and legs around the rail to prevent them from sliding off with Michael below him doing the same but with little to no result as they kept sliding until they fell to a piece of land that was still below them. When they landed, Takuya's D-tecor fell out of his pocket and it turned itself on before the same symbol from before appeared on the screen causing it to float a little off the ground and turn til it was pointing in front of Takuya.

"Hey, my D-tector." Takuya said as a beam of white light shot from it towards a pillar of fire. "No way."

"If we keep falling like this remind me to bring a pillow." Michael said rubbing his sore back from the fall before to looked at the pillar of fire. "What is that?"

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out." Takuya responded as the ground beneath the fire broke apart and was replaced by a pillar of light.

"It's the spirit." The creature to Takuya and Michael's right said watching as a small, red and yellow totem-like object formed in the pillar of light. "Spirit of flame."

"That's a spirit?" Michael asked himself as he stared at the spirit.

"Well that wasn't so hard." Takuya said his face filled with determination. "Time to go home." Takuya got up and realized one thing. "But how am I supposed to get it and what do I do with when I do?"

"No need to worry about that." Cerberumon suddenly said causing them to turn their heads to face him. "For it will so be destroyed." Then he charged towards them.

Takuya turned his eyes to Tommy who was holding on to Michael with the other two to his left and right before looking towards Cerberumon with eyes burning with determination before he took a step forward and picked up a steel pipe next to his D-tector.

"This sure rates pretty high on a scale of one to stupid." Takuya held the pipe in both hands in front of him as he blocks Cerberumon from biting his head off. However, it wasn't enough as Cerberumon ripped it from his hands and jumped over him and as an act of desperation Takuya grabbed his tail being dragged into the pillar of light with Cerberumon.

"Takuya!" Michael yelled worried about his friend.

"Get out of my way human, or suffer my wrath." Cerberumon said standing in front of the spirit.

"No!" Takuya yelled before Cerberumon was covered in flames letting out cries of pain. "But I hope that his wrath isn't as bad as it sounds."

"The spirit's power!" Cerberumon shouted jumping out of the pillar rolling to a stop. "That hurt."

"But what about Takuya?" Tommy asked turning his focus to the pillar worried for the boy.

Takuya had his eyes shut and when he opened his eyes looking at his hands to see he saw that he wasn't on fire or feeling hot. "I'm fine." Takuya then looked up at the spirit. "Ancient spirit." As he stared at it Takuya's eyes had fire burning within them. "Spirit!"

Tommy, Michael and the two creatures turned to Takuya's D-tector as it floated up and flew to Takuya's hand as he pointed it at the spirit before it released a beam of light that pulled the spirit inside with the screen showing a symbol that looked like the japanese kanji for fire. "It is time."

Takuya's left hand got surrounded by a ring of code and swiped it over his D-tector.

"Execute!" When Takuya's fully swiped over his D-tector the code from his hand started to surround him. "Spirit Evolution!" Screens of data covered Takuya from the front and back as red and yellow armor appeared on it. The screens came closer and in Takuya's place was a tall warrior with long wild blond hair and blue eyes wearing red and yellow armor with the kanji for fire on its belt before landing onto a platform throwing a couple of punches. "Agunimon!"

"What is this?!" Cerberumon said in shock. "A human turned into a digimon?!"

"What did he turn into?" Tommy asked as the belly-band creature pulled out a book from its band.

"Well let me see." He said as he flipped through the pages.

"No way." J.P said not believing what his eyes are seeing.

"Every way." Zoe said.

"Big and red, likes flames, not Santa Clause." The belly-band creature said under his breath with Tommy, Michael, and the rabbit behind him as it searched through the pages before stopping on a page that had a rough sketch of the warrior in front of them as the pillar surrounding him disappeared. "Agunimon!"

"Agunimon?" Michael muttered to himself as he stared at the warrior in awe.

"No matter who you are you'll lose!" Cerberumon shouted before jumping up releasing green flames. **Emerald Blaze**!"

Agunimon did a little cartwheel grabbing Michael, Tommy, and the two digimon before doing a front flip landing on one knee in front of J.P and Zoe depositing the ones in his arms before back flipping to where Cerberumon was.

"Molto cool!" Zoe exclaimed while J.P just groaned.

" **Portals of Darkness!** " The eyes of the heads on Cerberumon started to glow a violet light before black holes with green outlines appeared and Agunimon jumped when a new one appeared but a new hole appeared just as he was about to land and only had enough time to grab the edge before Cerberumon forced him to fall in with his claws and when Agunimon fell in the portals closed leaving him to float not being able to see. "Now we'll see how you'll fair on my turf, darkness!"

Agunimon looking left and right trying to find Cerberumon only to feel claws slash from his left, then his right, followed by his front letting out screams of pain with each hit before he finally managed to grab Cerberumon's claw before it can connect again.

"No one escapes the darkness." Cerberumon said before opening his mouth. " **Emerald Blaze!** "

The flames connected with Agunimon but no screams of pain were let out as he landed an uppercut shutting Cerberumon's mouth.

"How about I defeat you without escaping?" Agunimon said before spinning at high speeds while releasing flames. " **Pyro Tornado!** "

"No, you can't!" Cerberumon was hit by the flames and was trapped in the center of the vortex.

"Do you think Takuya's alright?" Michael asked worried about his friend.

Before anyone could answer him, a twister of fire bursts out of the ground.

"Does that answer your question?" The belly-band digimon asked as he and the others watched the flames in awe. "But have to admit it I'm impressed."

"But what if he's in trouble." Zoe asked and her question was answered when the flames dispersed for them to see Agunimon landing a roundhouse kick to Cerberumon's abdomen.

' _A human child defeated me_?!' Cerberumon thought in disbelief before shouting. "No!"

"That's amazing!" Tommy said smiling that Takuya won.

"He's beautiful!" Zoe shouted her hands on her cheeks.

"Typical girl reaction." Michael chuckled rolling his eyes.

Cerberumon was surrounded by a ring of data and his body blacked out.

"Now to take the fractal code." Agunimon took out his D-tector pressing the button on the side causing his symbol to appear in the screen before swiping it over the ring of data. "Fractal Code Digitize!"

In Cerberumon's place was an egg while on the D-tector's screen was Cerberumon and the egg flew away.

"Hey, look at the pretty little light." The rabbit digimon said watching the egg fly away.

"You nincompoop, that pretty little light is Cerberumon's essence so it looks like we're not done with him." The belly-band digimon said as the rabbit digimon went behind him to look at the book only for the other to close it. "Buzz off, you said you didn't want to hold the book."

Tommy and Michael looked down to where Agunimon is to see him get surrounded by data before Takuya was on his hands and knees breathing hard where Agunimon was.

"Wow that's tiring." Takuya said to himself before looking at his D-tector which had the symbol from back at the train station. "But what… what happened, how did I know how to do that stuff?"

"You're Digi-destined." The voice in the D-tector replied.

"I'm what now?" Takuya asked confused.

"Digi-destined." The voice repeated. "Chosen for great things, but don't be frightened the one who chose you, is you."

"I chose myself?" Takuya asked still confused. "I guess this means we're not going home."

Meanwhile a blue train made its way to Flame terminal station with the bandana wearing boy inside looking out the window.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, this is Unknown entity328 with chapter two of Digimon Frontier: Rise and Fall of the Guardian! I know it's been a while and I apologize for that, I've been so caught up in my studies that I forgot to update. Still, I would like to thank you for finding the time to read my fanfics and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Again, I want to thank you for taking the time to read my fanfics. But enough of my rambling, let's get to the chapter! Oh, before I forget I don't own Digimon Frontier, I only own Michael and Guardiamon. _Now_ let's get to the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Two: A Lesson of the Past from the Ancient Tree! Lobomon Descends!

"What just happened to me?" Takuya asked on his knees holding his D-tector a confused look on his face.

"You mean before or after you turned into a digimon?" Zoe asked back with her hands on her hips.

"Me, a digimon?" Takuya still had a confused look.

"Yes, through the process of digivolution." The belly-band digimon explained.

"Digi-what?" Takuya looked at his D-tector. "It had to be something I pressed." He pressed a button but nothing happened so he started button bashing. "Come on, digivolution start, operation turn-me-into-a-digimon execute!" When he pressed another button a long bar of code came out. "Oh boy, I think I broke it."

"I knew it, it's the fractal code!' The belly-band digimon exclaimed.

"Fractal what now?" Michael asked raising an eyebrow.

The code started to merge with the land making more land with trees and houses filling in the empty space to the right of the station.

"There's no way this is happening." J.P said to himself not believing what he just just saw.

"Did I do all that?" Takuya asked seeing what his button bashing did.

"I think you did." Michael said eyes wide seeing land that wasn't there suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"It's the dawn of regeneration!" The belly-band digimon exclaimed in joy as he and the other digimon started running or hopping towards the trees with Takuya, Michael, Tommy, Zoe, and J.P running with them.

"No more living in a train station!" The rabbit digimon said. "Trailmon will never go woo-woo in my ear again."  
"Nice going my human friend, by the way I'm Bokomon, keeper of the book at your service" The belly-band digimon now named Bokomon said.

"And I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants also at your service you awesome human." The rabbit digimon named Neemon said.

"On behalf of the digital world accept our thanks oh human who restores what has been lost." Bokomon said.

"Call me Takuya and I still don't know why all this fractal code stuff is such a big deal anyway." Takuya said as he ran.

"What, you really don't know?" Bokomon asked in surprise.

"He doesn't know." Neemon said.

"Hey, why are we running?" J.P asked Zoe.

"I don't know." Zoe said back as Bokomon pulled out a green book from his belly-band.

"Behold!" Bokomon opened the book to show a drawn picture of what the digital world use to looks like. "Before the evil Cherubimon came our world was a beautiful place."

"Flowers, trees, and butterflies." Neemon cut in.

"Neemon, I'm in the middle of something here." Bokomon said

"Sorry." Neemon apologized.

"His power made many digimon go wild and our world started to die, the only way to bring back everything that was lost is with the fractal code."

"And I made it happened." Takuya said as he, Tommy, Zoe, and J.P stared at their D-tectors as they walked. "With this little device."

"Wow, I wonder if I could do it too." Zoe said raising her D-tector to the sky but nothing happened. What no one noticed was that J.P pulled Tommy back and stopped walking. "Our devices look the same.

"Maybe girls aren't meant to be digimon." Takuya said as they continued walking.

"Excuse you!" Zoe said slightly offended.

"That reminds me." Takuya turned to Michael who was to his left staring at his phone. "How did you know that digimon's name was Cerberumon Michael?"

"Yes, I'm curious about that as well." Bokomon said closing the book he was holding and putting it in his belly-band.

"What are you guys talking about?" Michael turned his head to them and raised an eyebrow genuinely confused.

"You mean you don't remember?" Bokomon questioned further.

"Remember what?" Michael asked blinking cluelessly. "All I remember is almost getting burned alive and Bokomon telling us who this Cerberumon was."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Zoe asked reminding them she was there.

"Somehow Michael knew who Cerberumon was before Bokomon could explain." Takuya whispered in her ear after taking her out of earshot. "But the thing is he doesn't remember what he said."

"Seriously?" Zoe's eyes widened in surprise turning to look over to Michael who was conversing with Bokomon.

"Yeah." Takuya nodded getting her attention. "The same thing happen on Trailmon when those things we thought were ghosts floated away after you screamed."

Zoe blushed in embarrassment remembering how she freaked out. "What did he say that time?"

"He called them Poyomon." Takuya put his hands in his pockets. "What's weird is that his eyes look like they were losing focus like he was in a daze and when he snaps out of it he doesn't remember anything."

"That is weird." Zoe nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about?" Michael suddenly asked behind them startling them.

"Nothing!" Takuya shouted turning to Michael waving his hands in front of his face trying to think of something to say. "I was just telling Zoe why girls can't be digimon."

"And I'm telling you that just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything." Zoe said with her hands on her hips catching on to what Takuya was doing.

"Really?" Michael asked raising an eyebrow at their behaviour before shrugging. "How about we save this for another time when we learn more about this world?"

"Right." Takuya and Zoe nodded as they continued to follow Bokomon and Neemon to their home which was a tree made out of metal with a single window and door. Bokomon and Neemon went inside as Takuya, Zoe, and Michael looked around outside with a group of Poyomon and the bunny-eared ball digimon. Zoe was on her knees tapping on the window's glass as Takuya and Michael continued to look around.

Takuya realized something and turned to Zoe. "Hey, where's Tommy?"

"He's with J.P I think." Zoe replied turning to face him as Bokomon opened the window.

"Maybe their playing hide and go seek." Bokomon suggested with his head out the window with Neemon next to him with his head out the window too.

"Maybe they got eaten by a bunch of big old bears." Neemon said.

"Alright, now I'm worried." Zoe said getting to her feet resting her hands behind her head.

"How much trouble could those two cause?" Michael asked rhetorically before he had a worried look on his face thinking of all the trouble that could happen. "On second thought, don't answer that."

"We better go look for them." Takuya said walking in a random direction as the window closed itself on Bokomon and Neemon.

Takuya, Michael, Zoe, Bokomon, and Neemon walked through the metal tree houses calling for J.P and Tommy when they saw a group of Poyomon bouncing by.

"Where could they be?" Zoe asked looking around starting to get worried.

"Maybe they saw them." Michael suggested pointing the the Poyomon.

"Only one way to find out." Bokomon said placing his hands to the sides of his mouth. "Hey, Poyomon!" They turned to Bokomon. "Have you seen any human children?"

"We saw two being chased into the forest by Pagumon." They replied at the same time before turning to look behind them. "Over there."

Neemon's eyes opened wide before closing smiling nervously. "That's worse than bears."

"Pagumon?" Zoe asked confused.

"Nasty little digimon with bad attitudes." Bokomon said looking up to Zoe.

"By any chance, do they look like grey balls with red eyes and bunny-like ears?" Michael asked as Takuya looked in the direction the Poyomon pointed out having a bad feeling.

"Precisely, that's them." Bokomon replied.

"It's gonna take forever to search for them there." Takuya said before turning to the rest. "I think we should split up."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Takuya?" Michael asked his friend while looking at him like he was crazy. "In case you need a reminder, you're the only one of us who can turn into a digimon." Then he motioned to Zoe and himself. "How do you think we will defend ourselves?"

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Takuya said grinning and placing a reassuring hand on Michaels shoulder. "I know your mom signed you up for karate lessons so you should be fine."

"And if I run into a digimon like Cerberumon that can breath fire?" Michael countered crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"You don't have to worry about that." Bokomon said reassuringly. "Cerberumon should be the only digimon in this area that we had to worry about." Then he had a thoughtful look. "Though there is the problem with the Pagumon, but they can easily be dealt with."

"There, you see?" Takuya stood in front of Zoe, Bokomon, and Neemon. "If these guys get into trouble I'll just turn into a digimon again while you can go hi-yah on any digimon that comes your way."

"But you don't even know how you did it the first time." Michael pointed out his face full of worry for his friend. "What if you can't do it again?"

"I'll be fine." Takuya grinned pointing to himself with his thumb. "I'll figure it out."

Michael saw that there was no use in talking Takuya out in splitting up to search for J.P and Tommy so he just sighed in defeat. "I should know by now that once you make up your mind there's no changing it." Michael then gave a smile pointing in a direction in the forest. "I'll admit that splitting up is a good idea so I'll look for them that way." He then ran in that direction turning half his body to them. "If you find them give a shout!"

"You do the same!" Takuya called out waving.

* * *

"Tommy, J.P!" Michael called out as he walked through the forest. "If you're not being chased by Pagumon anymore then please come out!" He then noticed something shimmering from the corner of his eye. "Huh?" Michael turned and saw what looked like an old shrine. "A shrine?" Michael continued to walk until he was right in front of the shrine his eyes out of focus and subconsciously reached for it with his right hand.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A sudden voice shouted angrily before vines came out of the bushes wrapping around Michael's arms, legs, and waist before lifting him up in the air snapping him out of his daze.

"Huh, wha?" Michael blinked a couple of time before looking around to see he was in the air being held by vines and tried to get free. "What's going on?!"

"That's what I like to know." The voice said before a giant tree with a face and mustache came out from behind a couple other trees. It had vines and cherries on its branches and had a big green mustache. It has six arms with one holding a wooden walking cane. "What were you going to do to that shrine?"

"A giant talking tree?!" Michael exclaimed eyes wide in surprise stopping with his struggling. "Are you a digimon?"

"That I am." The tree digimon replied moving its vines so it can get a closer look at Michael. "I am Cherrymon, and from the looks a things you're a human." Cherrymon's eyes then narrowed. "Now answer me, what were you going to do to that shrine behind you?"

"I don't know what your talking about." Michael rapidly shook his head before looking Cherrymon in the eyes. "I just saw that shrine and came to get a closer look, then the next thing I knew I was wrapped up in your vines."

"Don't lie to me human!" Cherrymon shouted tightening the gripped of his vines which cause Michael to let out a grunt of discomfort. "I saw you reaching your hand in that shrine to steal what was inside."

"I'm telling you I don't know what your talking about!" Michael shouted looking Cherrymon in the eyes again.

Cherrymon looked deep into Michael's eyes to see if he can find any deceit in them but only found honesty in the boy's clear blue eyes, eyes that were strangely familiar to the tree digimon. Cherymon lower Michael so his feet were on the ground and retracted his vines which confused the boy.

"I can see that you were telling the truth." Cherrymon said which Michael gave him a questioning look. "When you live as long as I have, you learn to tell the difference of those who are honest and those who lie just by looking in their eyes." Cherrymon then smiled at the boy. "And I can see in your eyes that you have never told a lie in your life have you?"

"Cherrymon, if you don't mind me asking," Michael turned back to the shrine looking at it with curiosity. "What's inside that shrine that's so important?"

"I don't mind." Cherrymon then reached to the shrine and opened the doors before pulling out a single white feather that gives off a faint white glow. "This is to remind us of a digimon that has been long forgotten."

"A digimon that has been long forgotten?" Michael repeated as he stared at the feather before Cherrymon placed it back in the shrine and closed the doors before looking to Michael as he explained.

"Yes, he was one of two digimon that brought peace to the digital world before he disappeared." Cherrymon then sighed before leaning back into a tree to get comfortable to tell the story. "Long, long ago, there was a war between beast-type digimon and human-type digimon. The war went on for many years and many digimon were lost. Suddenly, two angel digimon descended onto the battlefield to stop the war, one was Lucemon, he was a digimon who brought order and harmony, the other was Guardiamon, who was the digimon who brought peace and tranquility. Together, they brought an end to the fighting between Beast-type digimon and human-type digimon and there was peace in the digital world." Michael stood there as he listened to Cherrymon's story having a sense of nostalgia for some reason but just shook it off and continued listening. "However, during the times of peace Lucemon felt that he should rule the digital world and began to attack the digimon and steal their fractal code. Guardiamon tried to talk Lucemon out of what he was doing while protecting the digimon." Cherrymon then bowed his head and closed his eyes as if remembering the day like it was yesterday. "Sadly, Lucemon refused to listen and instead plunged a spear of light through Guardiamon's chest causing him to fall into the abyss before completely vanishing leaving nothing but the feather in that shrine as a reminder of who he was and what he did." Michael felt sorry for Guardiamon and wondered what happened to him and where he is right now as Cherrymon continued. "When it seemed all hope was lost the legendary warriors appeared and defeated Lucemon sealing him away into the dark area. However, they were greatly weakened and their data now reside in the spirits, waiting for the day when they are need again." Cherrymon looked to the shrine. "I was one of those digimon Guardiamon tried to protect, at the time I was just a little Yuramon hiding behind a Gazimon, so to honor and remember him I built this shrine in hopes that he would return one day."

"Guardiamon sounds like a great digimon." Michael said turning to the shrine closing his eyes, bowing his head hands clasped together in prayer. After he was done he unclasped his hands, raised his head, and opened his eyes before turning to Cherrymon and gave him a smile. "I hope Guardiamon returns one day."

"As do I, young human." Cherrymon nodded looking at the shrine. "As do I."

"Oh yeah, I never introduced myself have I?" Michael rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before holding a hand out to Cherrymon. "My name's Michael, it's nice to meet you Cherrymon."

Cherrymon smile and accepted the hand and shook it. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well Michael." After the handshake Cherrymon gave Michael a questioning look. "I have to ask, why did you come to the forest if not to do harm to the shrine?"

"I forgot!" Michael shouted in realization as he started to look left and right frantically before turning to Cherrymon. "Have you seen two human kids being chased by Pagumon Cherrymon?"

"I have not." Cherrymon replied. "But I do know everything that happens in this forest." when Michael gave him a questioning look he explained. "As you may have already guessed I'm a plant type digimon, so I am connected with the trees in this forest allowing me to know everything that happens here." Cherrymon then pointed in a direction. "And I know that the two humans you speak of are that way and fell in a hole."

"Thank you Cherrymon." Michael gave a grateful bow before running in that direction turning half his body and waved to the giant tree. "The next time I'm here, I would like to listen to more of your stories!"

Cherrymon waved back a small smile on his face as Michael ran out of sight. "I could never forget the face of the one who tried to protect us." he then looked to the shrine. "That Michael boy's face is identical to lord Guardiamon's, is it a coincidence?"

* * *

Michael ran through the forest looking left and right for Tommy and J.P when he heard Takuya and Zoe calling out for them. After passing a few trees Michael saw Takuya and Zoe but not Bokomon and Neemon.

"Takuya, Zoe!" Michael called out as he ran towards them and they turned to face him after he stopped in front of them.

"Any luck finding them?" Takuya asked after Michael caught his breath and he shook his head. "Where could they have gotten off to?"

"Poor Tommy, he's such a little guy." Zoe said as the three walked. "He didn't even want to be here in the first place."

"Yeah, you're right." Takuya agreed with Michael nodding. "He really shouldn't be out without his parents. I guess I'm just gonna have to keep my eye on him."

Zoe giggled at that as she walked past Takuya and Michael. "Look at you pretending to be all mature how adorable."

"Hey, what do you mean pretending I'm in the sixth grade!" Takuya said offended that Zoe doesn't think he's mature. Michael chose to keep his mouth shut and see where things go.

"Really, you're in the same grade as I am?" Zoe continued to walk with her hands behind her back grinning. "Who'd have thought, I was sure you were two or three years younger, at least."

Takuya had a confused look on his face before he furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean?"

"When's your birthday?" Zoe asked out of the blue and turned to face Michael. "And your's Michael?"

"In August." Takuya replied not getting what their birthday has anything to do with what they were talking about.

"And mine's in July." Michael said tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Hah, I knew it!" Zoe suddenly said looking up smugly. "I am older I was born in May." Then she turned back to them holding up three fingers towards Takuya. "That makes me a grand total of three months older than you." Then she brought down one finger and directed them towards Michael. "And I'm two months older than you Michael."

"Huh?" Was Takuya's response before grinding his teeth in frustration and continued walking with Michael behind him still confused of what their birthdays have anything to do with what they were talking about. "That doesn't mean anything."

"Whatever." Zoe giggled following them as Michael noticed something on the ground.

"Hey Takuya." Michael said tapping Takuya on the shoulder and pointed to a ice blue and green D-tector on the ground. "Is that what I think it is?"

Takuya knelt down and picked up the device before getting Zoe's attention. "Hey, check it out."

Zoe gasped. "That belongs to Tommy." She walked over to get a closer look only for the ground she stepped on to collapse causing her to fall and out of reflex grabbed Takuya by the neck with both arms who also fell and grabbed Michael's arm who lost his footing at the surprise grab and fell with them into a whole. All three of them fell into a pile of leaves that broke their fall. Zoe and Takuya who still had Zoe's arms around him came out of the pile of leaves first. "Alive, I'm alive!" Zoe then turned Takuya to face her. "I could just kiss you!" Takuya's jaw fell a little at that blushing a little and when Zoe realized what she said she screamed and smacked Takuya twice before pushing him away from her as Michael came out of the leaves rubbing his aching head. "Get away from me!"

"What?!" Takuya shouted as he sat up. "Girl you're the one who grabbed me in the first place!"

Zoe let out of frustrated growl a slight blush on her face as she turned to face Takuya to yell at him. "My name is not girl it's Zoe and keep your hands to yourself in the future little boy!"

Takuya just blinked a couple of times before closing his eyes. "So are all _mature_ girls this crazy?"

"That is so like a child." Zoe faced away from Takuya her back facing him. "Sitting here yapping away when we should be looking for Tommy."

"Fine let's go." Takuya said rolling his eyes as he got up and pulled out his D-tector with Michael getting up dusting off any leaves that stuck to his pants. "They're probably in there." Takuya looked forward to a dark part of the cave they were in gulping nervously. "After you."

"Sure, we're in a dark creepy cave and Takuya chooses now to be a gentlemen." Michael muttered as he pulled out of leaf in his blond hair before walking past both of them. "If both of you are that scared I'll go on ahead."

"Wait for us!" Takuya and Zoe shouted before running after the blond.

* * *

After Takuya and Zoe caught up to Michael and they continued walking for a half an hour until they heard screams and look in the same direction.

"It's Tommy and J.P!" Zoe said. "We have to help them."

"I know that." Takuya said turning his head to Zoe where they just stared at each other before looking away from each other.

Michael shook his head and sighed at their immaturity before they all ran in the direction of the screams. Michael ran ahead of the two until he was in a room where he saw Tommy and J.P being attacked by a bunch of Pagumon.

"Tommy, J.P!" Michael called out and ran to help when he saw the boy with the bandana jump and slide down a pole giving out a yell. "It's that guy from the elevator."

The Pagumon started heading for the bandana head as he reached the bottom and snapped the pole with his foot making a makeshift bo staff and charge at the Pagumon. Michael noticed a few Pagumon still going after Tommy and J.P and ran to them landing a solid punch to its face forcing it back.

"Michael!" Tommy exclaimed smiling in relief as Michael punched and kicked any Pagumon away that came towards them.

' _I need to remember to thank mom for those karate lessons when I get back._ ' Michael thought as he did a roundhouse kick before doing a handstand as more Pagumon headed towards them before spinning with his hands doing a whirlwind kick sending them back and hit the wall.

On the other side of the room, the bandana head Swung his makeshift bo at the Pagumon who kept dodging but couldn't get close.

"Who's that?" Tommy asked watching the two fights with J.P doing the same.

"Those guys are serious." J.P said as Michael landed another roundhouse kick and the bandana head placed his makeshift bo on the back of his neck his elbows over it and stopped letting the Pagumon get close before smirking and hit the top one before starting to spin sending the rest flying and hitting the walls. Michael landed an axe kick on the last Pagumon heading towards them knocking it out as the Pagumon the bandana head hit to the ceiling fall and land on top of its head. The bandana head gripped the makeshift bo in his left hand and smirked.

"Oh yeah human, don't smile yet!" Pagumon said before being surrounded by data and changing shape and size. In its place was a digimon that was grotesque that its body look like it was made of sludge with metal objects jutting out of its body. Tommy and J.P held their faces out of terror seeing the digimon. "I'll eat you up." The bandana head started to charge at the digimon.

"Raremon." Michael said robotically and when J.P and Tommy turned to him his eyes were out of focus and it look like he wasn't aware of what he was saying. "A sewer digimon, if the smell of its rotting flesh doesn't knock you out, its acid sludge attack will."

"What are you talking about Michael?" J.P asked a little creeped out at the way Michael talked and the look of his eyes.

Michael's eyes came into focus again blinking a few times before turning to J.P with a confused look on his face. "Did you say something J.P?"

"You mean you don't remember what you said?" Tommy questioned a little scared of Raremon and what happened to Michael before both he and J.P noticed Raremon was turning to them and started to freak out causing Michael to turn around to see Rare was about to spit something out. They screamed and started to run only for Tommy to trip and the bandana head quickly grabbed him and ran as Raremon released a kind of green sludge that melted through the concrete floor which scared Tommy.

" **Acid Sludge!** " Raremon shouted as it released more green sludge which caused them to start running again.

"I knew this was gonna happen!" Michael yelled as he narrowly dodged a bit of sludge before stopping where J.P was sitting by where he came in as the bandana head continued to run from Raremon holding Tommy. "But instead of fire its acidic sludge!"

It was at that moment Takuya and Zoe ran in with Zoe covering her nose. "Ugh, it smells!"

Takuya pulled out his D-tector and looked at the screen. "Spirit wake up I need you." But nothing happened and he started pressing buttons. "Come on, I'm not kidding here!"

"Hey Takuya." Bokomon said looking up at the boy still pressing buttons. "No pressure, but you might want to think about spirit evolving before stinky there turns your friends into goop."

"Don't tell me you still don't know how to work that thing." Michael said with a panicky tone in his voice watching Takuya button bash before turning to see bandana head backing away from Raremon slowly reaching the hole in the middle of the room.

"Going somewhere?" Raremon sarcastically as it slowly got closer.

"Come on, come on." Takuya started to sweat when the symbol for fire appeared on the screen.

"Something's on the screen!" Michael exclaimed seeing the symbol. "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

Bandana head tried to back away again only for his foot to slip causing him to go to his knees and turned his head to see they have nowhere to go as Raremon got closer.

Takuya clenched his teeth and shut his eyes before he started to shout. "Spirit!" Takuya's left arm got surrounded by a ring of data before he brought his hand over the scanner part of his D-tector. "Execute!" He then fully swiped his hand causing the ring to go around him. "Spirit Evolution!" Takuya's features vanished as the rings of data surrounded him and the armor started to fit itself before screens of data with the armor got closer to Takuya's body turning him into Agunimon as he landed on a platform throwing two punches with a shout. "Agunimon!"

Agunimon jumped over to them and gave a shout as he pushed Raremon away from the two boys til they hit to wall causing Raremon to spit out its Acid Sludge all over before jumping back to the boys and swatted away a glob of sludge headed their way before turning to them. "Nows your chance run!" It was at that moment that data surrounded Agunimon and when it vanished Takuya was standing there looking at his body. "What's going on I turned back into me." Rays of light filled the room from the holes made by the Acid Sludge.

"Still here!" Raremon shouted releasing more sludge.

"Watch out!" Takuya to push Tommy out of the way accidentally pushing the other boy down the hole. "Oh no!"

Raremon released another sludge attack making another hole in the wall allowing light to shine into the hole. All the other lights started to moved towards the hole.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked looking around at the lights.

"The spirit of light." Michael whispered eyes out of focus but Bokomon was the only one who heard him and had a thoughtful look as Michael's went came into focus again blinking a few times having a confused look on his face. "What's causing the lights to do this?"

His questioned when they heard the bandana head shout. "Spirit!" While in the hole the bandana head pointed his D-tector to the spirit releasing a beam of light which pulled the spirit into the D-tector as a symbol appeared on the screen.

"It is time." Michael heard the feminine voice from his dream.

The bandana head moved his right arm to be in front of his left shoulder and his left arm to his right shoulder as a ring of data surrounded his left hand before putting over the scanner and held his hands over his head. "Execute!" He swiped his hand down as he got surrounded by rings if data. "Spirit Evolution!" He lost his features as the rings had armor starting to fit him before they became screens of data in his front and back with the armor on it getting closer to his body. When the armor was on in the bandana head's place was a warrior with blond hair and red eyes wearing a helmet resembling a wolf's head and white armor with a white scarf with purple stripes around his neck before landing on a platform on his knees swinging sabers of light in a reverse hold before sheathing them and stood up placing his right hand on his left arm which has a type of laser blaster and pointed it forward. "Lobomon!"  
Out of the hole and slowly floating down with his arms crossed was the warrior as the rays of light repositioned themselves back to the way they were suppose to be and everyone watched the warrior in awe.

"Man, did I look that cool?" Takuya asked a smile on his face watching the warrior.

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, but different."

Lobomon landed on his feet facing Raremon

"That's the legendary warrior of light, Lobomon." Bokomon said as he looked in his book with Zoe, Michael, and Neemon behind him. Bokomon then turned to Michael. ' _But how did Michael know he was the legendary warrior of light?_ '

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life." Zoe said dreamily snapping Bokomon out of his thoughts.

"Me neither." J.P said agreeing with Zoe smiling.

"You can say that again." Takuya said thinking that Raremon was done for now.

" **Acid Sludge!** " Raremon fired more green sludge at Lobomon.

" **Lobo Kendo!** " Lobomon pulled out a handle with his right hand and a blade of light formed before charging slicing the sludge as it neared him before jumping up and stabbed the blade in Raremon's head causing it to let out a cry of pain and he jumped off as Raremon got surrounded by data.

"Now you talking trash heap." Lobomon pulled out his D-tector and pressed a button on the side causing his symbol to appear. "Prepare to be recycled." He then swiped the D-tector over the data. "Fractal Code Digitize!" The D-tector absorbed the data causing Raremon to turn into an egg before it floated away.

"Molto bravissimo!" Zoe exclaimed clasping her hands and smiling. Data surrounded Lobomon and when it vanished bandana head was in his place on his hands and knees. Takuya and Tommy ran over to him to see if he was alright.

"Hey, you okay?" Takuya asked reaching a hand over to help. "Let me help you up."

"Don't touch me." The bandana head said rudely causing Takuya to back up a little. "I don't need your help or anyone else's." There was a pause before he spoke again as he started to stand up. "But I guess I should thank you for saving me. I always repay my debts"

"I didn't do it so you would owe me you know." Takuya said as Michael walked over to them.

"My name's Koji Minamoto." Koji said turning to the three looking at Takuya. "And you are?" Takuya didn't answer. "So are you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name."

"I'm Takuya Kanbara." Takuya finally said.

"Takuya huh?" Koji then started walking away giving a back handed wave. "See ya."

"What's his deal?" J.P asked as he walked over to them resting his hands behind his head as he watched Koji leave.

"Come on guys, let's get out of here." Zoe said as she walked by them with their backs facing her. "This place smells like dead fish."

"Considering what was just in here, I can understand why." Michael muttered as they followed Zoe out of the room.

* * *

Outside, Koji was leaning on a tree his hands behind his head as he watched the Poyomon floating by in the sky.

 _ **Michael: I don't know what his problem is, but I do know that things are just getting started. How did I know Lobomon was the warrior of light? And why was I in a daze and reaching for a feather in Cherrymon's shrine? Will any of these questions be answered? What will happen now? The answer to that one question will be answered on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.**_

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter readers. I bet you weren't expecting that part with Cherrymon did you? I had that idea stuck in my head just waiting to to be used so I wrote it here. Please leave a fav, follow, or review if you liked it. Until we meet again!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely readers, It's Unknown entity328 with another chapter of Digimon Frontier: Rise and Fall of the Guardian! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy lately, that and a bit of writers block. But I took a chisel and shattered that writers block to oblivion and now I'm back and ready to write again until I'm struck by Azulongmon's lightning! I also don't own digimon, only Michael and Guardiamon. As much as I would like to ramble, I think I've kept you guys waiting long enough so on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three: A Surprise Meeting! Kumamon's Crystal Breeze!

Michael, Takuya, Tommy, Zoe, J.P, Bokomon, and Neemon were back in the Trailmon station standing in front of a red Trailmon.

"If you really want to go home all you have to do is hop on here." Neemon said pointing to the Trailmon.

"It's that easy?" J.P asked as Michael watch Bokomon drag Neemon away by the waist of his pants and a smile made it's way across J.P's face. "I'm taking that bad boy back home." Then he turned to the others. "Huh, how about it guys?" He saw they all had contemplating looks on their faces. "You don't really want to stay here do ya?" When they didn't respond he let out a frustrated growl. "Fine, you dweebs enjoy your little digital freakshow." J.P jumped off the platform and walked over to the Trailmon. "Come on Tommy let's blow this stupid pop stand."

"Aren't you going with him?" Zoe asked Tommy seeing he wasn't moving.

"I decided I want to stay here with you." Tommy replied.

"Huh?" Zoe, Takuya, and Michael turned and gave him surprised looks and Zoe spoke. "I thought you wanted to go home."

"Not anymore." Tommy said.

Takuya walked over and placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Go with J.P, it's dangerous here Tommy and besides the third grade is a formative year." When Tommy wouldn't budge Takuya started pushing Tommy. "Go home, hurry up now." Tommy looked back to them before following J.P. "Take care of him J.P." Takuya then turned to Zoe. "How about you, huh?"

"I have a name." Zoe said with her hands on her hips.

"Okay Zoe are you leaving?" Takuya asked his hands on his hips as well while Michael was just watching.

"Why, would you miss me?" Zoe teased grinning.

"I won't be responsible for your safety you know." Takuya said pointing at her.

"Good one Romeo I'll be fine." Zoe said crossing her arms and turning her head away from Takuya.

"This outta be fun." Takuya said sarcastically before turning to Michael. "What about you Michael?"

"Truth be told I'm curious about this place so I think I'll stay." Michael said as steam came out of Trailmon and started to leave the station.

"Arrivederci."Neemon said waving.

"Nice pronunciation." Everyone commented sarcastically.

"Thank you." Neemon said not catching the sarcasm. When the Trailmon was out of sight everyone turned to leave to see Tommy and J.P walking over to them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Takuya asked in surprise.

"To be honest I have absolutely no idea." J.P said scratching the back of his head.

Tommy just laughed. "Me neither."

"Well I'm not gonna be responsible for your safety your on your own." Zoe said with a hand on her hip.

"Isn't that what Takuya just said to you?" Michael asked from behind Zoe.

"Wait a minute, are you mocking me?" Takuya asked Zoe. "You are aren't you? Man you tried to be nice to a girl and-"

"Save the ranting for another time Takuya." Michael said cutting Takuya off. "How about we get going?"

Everyone nodded and left the station.

* * *

They all walked out of the station to see Cherrymon standing in front of the entrance.

"Cherrymon?" Michael asked in confusion and walked over the old tree digimon. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Bokomon, who's the giant tree?" Takuya asked Bokomon as he and the others stood outside of the entrance of the station.

"That ' _giant tree_ ' is Cherrymon." Bokomon replied. "He guards a shrine in the forest near here and is said to be very wise."

"I thought I would see you off since you have a long journey ahead of you young Michael." Cherrymon said smiling before reaching out a close hand over to Michael. "I also wanted you to take this with you." Cherrymon opened his hand for Michael to see the white feather from the shrine with a string making it a necklace.

"Isn't that…" Michael looked at the necklace with a shocked look before looking to Cherrymon. "I can't take this, it's really important to you and the other digimon."

"It's fine." Cherrymon reassured smiling at Michael. "I have been around a long time, and I have feeling that our meeting wasn't coincidence. I believe you were meant to find my shrine so you can find this feather." Cherrymon then placed the necklace around Michael's neck. "Think of it as a token of our new friendship."

Michael had the feather in his hand and stared at it. It gave of a faint glow like it always did while it was in the shrine before it faded. Michael looked up to Cherrymon and smiled. "I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will." Cherrymon nodded then turned and left.

* * *

It's was sunset and the gang was walking along the train tracks with Zoe in front, Tommy behind her, J.P behind Tommy, Michael behind J.P staring at his new necklace, Takuya behind Michael with his hands behind his head, and Bokomon and Neemon behind them.

Suddenly, Bokomon was next to Takuya pointing a claw at him. "Uh, I hope you're planning on helping us mister Takuya." Takuya gave him a side glance. "You carry with you the spirit of Agunimon one of the ten legendary warriors." Bokomon crossed his arms. "You can defeat the digimon turned evil by Cherubimon." Then Bokomon started to move around frantically. "Only you have the power to save us, you must help us repair the parts of the digital world that have been destroyed!"

"I think you need to calm down buddy." Takuya said.

"My names Bokomon and I'm not your buddy, I don't think you understand the severity of the situation here!" Zoe, J.P, and Michael looked at Bokomon from his yelling. "Sorry, didn't mean to yell, but we need the data from the fractal code it's the only way to rebuild the digital world." Bokomon then went to his knees hands clasped and teary eyes. "Please, help us get the fractal code back, save our world before it's too late will you?" Takuya just continued looking forward before Bokomon turned to Neemon. "Neemon, don't just stand there like a cheap t.v antenna I need your help say something!"

"Some...thing." Neemon said.

"Are you really that dense or do you just do that to annoy me?!" Bokomon yelled before running to Neemon and snapping his pants causing Neemon's eyes to bulge. Suddenly, Takuya's D-tector started beeping and when he pulled it out that symbol was on the screen.

"Attention." The woman's voice said as Tommy, Zoe, and J.P pulled out their D-tectors and Michael pulled out his phone. "Go to the forest terminal immediately."

"What's a forest terminal?" Takuya asked.

"What is a forest terminal?" Zoe, Tommy, J.P, and Michael asked each other thinking the other had an idea what it was getting Bokomon's attention.

"How am I supposed to find it?" Takuya asked as the symbol vanished from the screen and started button bashing. "Hey, hey answer me!"

"The forest terminal is a station located deep within the realm of the forest kingdom." Bokomon said looking in his green book and look to the train tracks. "We just follow the tracks they'll take us right to it."

"How far do we have to follow them?" Neemon asked.

"Well let's see." Bokomon looked in his book again. "It says, it says." Everyone turned to Bokomon while he searched through his book. "Ugh, all the way!"

Zoe, Tommy, J.P, and Michael stared at him with dots for eyes. Takuya just turned in the directions the tracks lead before letting out a sigh.

"Your full of useless information aren't you?" Takuya asked rhetorically and they began walking again with Tommy balancing himself on the tracks. Neemon looked back to the flame terminal.

"Neemon, is there something wrong?" Bokomon asked.

"I guess I'm a little homesick." Neemon replied still looking at the flame terminal.

"Then just go back big baby!" Bokomon yelled hands up in frustration.

Neemon looked to Bokomon to the flame terminal and vice versa repeatedly before repeating 'Should I stay, should I go' which annoyed Bokomon and started dragging Neemon by the waist of his pants. "Come on, you wishy washy pain in the pants, if you get too whiny I'll just mail you back!"

"What made you change your mind about going home?" Takuya asked J.P with Tommy, Zoe, and Michael walking in front of them.

"Hm?" J.P to Takuya before looking forward scratching his cheek with his finger blushing a little. "Well I really didn't have much going on back there anyway and I thought it might be kinda fun to hang out with you guys and get to know you a little better."

Takuya scoffed at that with a toothy grinned. "Get to know Zoe you mean."

"Hey, that is not what I meant!" J.P yelled blushing.

"Then why you all red buddy?" Takuya teased pointing at J.P still grinning.

"It's hot out I'm sunburned!" J.P retorted before changing the subject. "What grade are you in anyway?"

"Sixth, is that a problem?" Takuya asked not getting why J.P asked him that.

J.P just stared at Takuya before pointing to himself with his thumb. "Well I'm in seventh grade."

Takuya sighed and looked away with his hands behind his head eyes closed. "Like I'm suppose to care."

"Like I care if you care." muttered before he continued to walk. "I should've bolted from this digi-dump when I had the chance."

"Tommy, why didn't you go home?" Zoe asked the boy as he hopped off the tracks and they stopped walking.

"I decided I want to be like Takuya." Tommy said confusing Zoe while Michael continued to walked staring at the feather necklace he got from Cherrymon. "To be a digimon so I won't be scared all the time."

"What about your mom and dad waiting at home?" Zoe asked. "Bet they're worried."

At the mention of his parents Tommy looked down. "I miss my parents, but when I come back I won't be afraid anymore so they'll forgive me for being gone." Tommy then continued walking after Michael.

' _For such a little kid he sure has big problems_.' Zoe thought looking at Tommy as he continued to walk before her gaze fell on Michael who stopped walking in front of her and had the feather necklace in his hand. ' _I wonder what's on his mind. He's been staring at that necklace ever since he got it from Cherrymon._ '

' _Why did Cherrymon give me this feather?_ ' Michael thought as he stared at the necklace frowning. ' _I know he said it was a token of our new friendship, but it's very important to him. It belonged to Guardiamon who saved Cherrymon and other digimon before he disappeared. He even made a shrine for it._ ' Michael shrugged and let the feather hang around his neck as he continued walking. ' _I guess I'll ask him the next time I see him._ '

"Oh, I almost forgot." Bokomon reached into his belly-band and pulled out a note before running over to Michael holding the note up. "Before we left, Cherrymon asked me to give this to you Michael."

"To me?" Michael asked as he took the note from Bokomon's hand and unfolded it to read it in his head.

' _Michael, I believe Guardiamon is still out there somewhere. I wish to return that feather around your neck to him one day. Sadly, with me old age I am unable to travel long distances, so I asked as a friend that if you ever meet Guardiamon you would return the feather to him and tell him I am eternally grateful for what he did for us digimon long ago, and that he tried to protect us from Lucemon. I wish you and your friends the best of luck on your journey to find the spirits and stop Cherubimon. Cherrymon._ '

Michael smiled after reading the note. ' _So that's why he gave me the feather. It's not only a token of our new friendship, but also his way of saying thank you to Guardiamon if we run into him._ ' Michael placed the note in his pocket and continued walking after everyone else seeing they were ahead of him when he was reading the note. ' _Don't worry Cherrymon, I'll take good care of this feather and when I find Guardiamon I'll give it back and pass along your message._ '

* * *

When it was night time they found themselves to the edge of a cliff with the tracks stopping at the edge of a broken bridge.

"This is a fine mess." Bokomon said looking down to see it was a long way down to the bottom.

"So what now?" Zoe asked wondering if the others had an idea of how to cross.

"Check it out guys." J.P said pointing to a trail along the wall of the cliff getting everyone's attention. "That trail leads to the bottom." Everyone looked down to see see a river and lights at the bottom.

"Looks like a village down there." Takuya said. "Maybe they can help us." They then began running down the trail and jumping on rocks in the river to cross it to see the lights were gone and not a single building in sight.

"That's weird." J.P said looking around with Zoe doing the same. "I could have sworn those lights were coming from right here."

"Looked like that to me." Zoe said wondering what happened to the lights.

Tommy saw carvings of two angel-like digimon with no faces, one with twelve wings and one with eight wings holding a bow, next to them were ten symbols in a circle on the wall of the cliff. Tommy started tugging on Takuya's arm. "Takuya."

Takuya turned and saw the carvings. "What is that?"

"Kinda pretty." Zoe said seeing the symbols.

"Pretty? Pretty she says." Bokomon pulled out his book and looked through the pages before looking at the symbols again. "These are the marks of the ten legendary warriors."

"The ten legendary warriors?" Takuya, Tommy, Michael, Zoe, and J.P questioned.

"I never heard of them." Neemon said.

"Are you serious?" Bokomon turned to Neemon. "The legend of the ten warriors is the first thing we learned in digital world history."

Neemon hummed in thought. "I must have been sick that day but they sure are pretty." When Neemon said that Bokomon groaned in frustration.

"In ancient times there were terrible wars between humanoid digimon and beast digimon for control of the digital world." Bokomon explained to the humans who are clueless about the history of the digital world. "One day two angel digimon appeared, one of the two's name has been lost in the passage of time, but the other was called Lucemon. They taught them to resolve their differences and live in peace and the fighting stopped. They were wise, kind rulers but the peace in the digital world was short lived. Lucemon obsessed with his power began to torment the peace loving digimon until they can take no more. The other angel digimon tried to protect the digital world and talk reason to Lucemon but he refused to listen. The angel digimon then had a spear of light plunged into his chest and fell into the dark area and suddenly disappeared leaving the digimon to think that all hope was lost. It was then that ten brave warriors rose up against him, after a fierce battle they defeated Lucemon restoring the peace." Bokomon looked up from the book to the carving. "The legend says that one day the spirits of these ancient warriors will rise again in times of trouble. It also says that one of the warriors foretold that the angel digimon that disappeared will one day return to the digital world to aid the spirits in a great battle."

"Read it to me again." Neemon said while Bokomon turned away from the carvings and placed the book in his belly-band.

"No." Bokomon bluntly said.

"I know that symbol." Tommy said pointing to the symbol on the top left.

"It's the same one we saw when Takuya spirit evolved to Agunimon." Zoe said when she remembered seeing it on Agunimon's belt.

"And that mark next to it was on Koji's shoulder when he turned into Lobomon." Tommy said pointing to the symbol next to the fire symbol.

"I wonder if I'll be next." Zoe said trying to picture herself as a digimon. "Oh I hope my digimon's cute."

"I'm gonna be like the biggest scariest digimon ever." Tommy said as he pictured himself as a powerful digimon.

"Not likely shorty." J.P said as he pulled out a notepad and a pencil to write down the symbols on the cliff wall. "I mean there's no way we'll all get to be digimon."

"I am curious about that other digimon that brought peace to the digital world with Lucemon." Zoe said as she remembered the other digimon. "I wonder who he was."

"His name was Guardiamon." Michael said getting everyone's attention and saw his eyes were focused and not in a daze. "While Lucemon brought order and harmony, Guardiamon brought peace and tranquility."

"How do you know that Michael?" Bokomon asked as he pulled out his book again and searched for any mention of Guardiamon but found nothing.

"Cherrymon told me." Michael replied turning to the others. "While I was looking for Tommy and J.P I found this shrine in the forest, that's where I met Cherrymon and he told me the legend of Lucemon and Guardiamon, he even told me that he was one of the digimon Guardiamon tried to protect when he was trying to talk sense to Lucemon."

"Why was there a shrine in the forest?" Tommy asked tilting his head in confusion.

"Cherrymon said it was to remind them of who Guardiamon was and what he did." Michael replied as they all turned their attention back to the carvings.

Takuya noticed that there was light behind them and turned to see a bunch of digimon that look like candles on a gold candle stand with red eyes and a lit wick the had a smirking face. "We've got company." Everyone else to see what Takuya saw to see they were surrounded. Three of them came forward with the one in the middle had a wax mustache holding a match in its right hand.

"Why have you humans come to our village?" The middle digimon asked. "You are not welcome here."

"We're on our way to the forest terminal." Takuya said stepping forward to speak for everyone behind him. "Sorry to disturb you we were just passing through."

"You're melting my heart." The middle digimon said sarcastically.

"Oo, that's a no no." The other candle digimon said making the flames on their heads bigger.

"You mean to steal the ancient artifact from us don't you?" The middle digimon accused. "Well you won't get away with it."

"He's right, the humans must be punished." The digimon on the middle ones left said.

"Hey boss, you want us to wax them for ya?" The one on the right asked.

"Wait, stop let me explain!" Bokomon exclaimed stepping forward. "These humans have come to help us save the digital world not steal some artifact."

"But we didn't know that at first." Takuya said looking down to Bokomon.

"You're not helping Takuya." Michael said standing next to Takuya placing a hand on his shoulder. "If you say it like that they'll misunderstand what you said and might attack us. So let's leave this to Bokomon."

"This may be hard to believe." Bokomon continued gesturing to Takuya. But somehow this boy was infused with the spirit of one of the ten legendary warriors, Agunimon."

"Did you say Agunimon?" The middle digimon asked. "Impossible!" The digimon around them started to murmur with each other while the human kids and their digimon companions looked around trying to understand what they were saying not seeing the middle one smirking. "Well isn't this interesting." He and the other two turned their back to face them as they silently consulted with each other before turning back to them smiling. "Please forgive our rude behavior my dear young friends." He then floated over to them laughing. "We are the Candlemon tribe, it is our sacred duty to protect the ancient artifact. So which of you has inherited the spirit of the legendary warrior?"

"It was this one Takuya." Bokomon said pointing to Takuya.

"Ah, well you certainly have a brave face young man." Candlemon commented before turning to Michael to see his feather necklace. "How may I ask did you get that feather lad?"

"My names Michael." Michael introduced holding the feather in his hand. "Cherrymon gave it to me as a sign of our friendship." Michael reached into his pocket and pulled out the note from Cherrymon and handed it to the candle digimon. "He asked me to find Guardiamon for him to return this feather."

Candlemon read over the note and confirmed it was from Cherrymon before handing it back to Michael who put it back in his pocket. "I see, well good luck young Michael." Candlemon then turned to the others. "On behalf of the Candlemon tribe, I bid you all welcome. Please, be our guest." He then started hopping in one direction.

"Something doesn't seem quite right." Takuya said having a bad feeling about this.

"Come along now, don't dawdle!" Candlemon called out as he hopped. The group looked at each other and followed. "Oh yes, I almost forgot." He looked back to the group. "Michael, can I have a word with you in private as we walk?"

Michael blinked in confusion before picking up his pace so he was walking next to Candlemon who was out of earshot from the others. "What do you want to talk about Candlemon?"

"It's about Cherrymon, is he doing alright?" Candlemon asked having a worried look on his face. "He's a good friend of mine and when I saw your necklace I thought something must have happened to him."

"He's doing fine." Michael replied looking down at his feather necklace. "He told me how Guardiamon tried to protect him and other digimon from Lucemon leaving behind this feather before he disappeared. As what was written in that note he asked me to find Guardiamon for him to return this feather to him and tell him that he was grateful for what Guardiamon did for the digital world."

"I see." Candlemon nodded a small smile on his face. "That is good to hear." Candlemon then looked behind them to look at Takuya before looking forward. "I plan to give your friend Takuya a test."

"A test?" Michael asked looking to Candlemon confused.

"Yes, I will explain what the test is for when it is complete." Candlemon said as they approached a giant lit candle with markings of the legendary warriors on it with a bunch of Candlemon dancing around it holding big four leaf clovers in each hand. There was fire on the bottom of the candle. "For now I ask that you don't say a word about it to your friends, it won't be much of a test if they knew it was coming."

"I understand, I won't say a word." Michael nodded getting a grateful smile from Candle digimon.

"Looks like a giant birthday party." Takuya said as they got closer.

"It's for you my friends a welcome ceremony enjoy!" Candlemon said cheerfully. "Come closer, feel the warmth of the flame." When they were close enough the Candlemon threw their clovers into the fire making green smoke that they fanned in the humans and their digimon companions with their hands.

"Ugh, look at this it's sleeping clover." Bokomon said holding up one of the clovers as everyone started to breath in the green smoke feeling drowsy.

"It's nappy time anyway." Neemon said sleepily as he and Bokomon fell to the ground their eyes closed as they fell asleep.

"I can't keep my eyes open." Was what Michael heard Zoe said before his eyes got heavy and he fell flat on the ground unable to stay awake as he closed his eyes letting sleep claim him.

* * *

*Michael's Dream*

Michael opened his eyes to see he was in a world of white wherever he looked.

"This dream again." Michael said as he looked around to see if he can find that symbol that appears but couldn't find it. "That's strange, that symbol is usually here when I have this dream."

"We finally meet." A voice behind Michael that strangely sounds like his said startling the boy causing him to turn to face whoever it is to see a boy that looks exactly like him but had eight angelic wings on his back and wearing white clothes making him look like an angel smiling at him. "I've been waiting to meet you, Michael Akiyama."

Michael just stared at the angel with wide shocked eyes his jaw slightly hanging before he shook off his shock. "How do you know my name? Who are you? Why do you look like me?"

"I am Guardiamon." The angel digimon replied shocking Michael. "I know your name is because I was watching over you from where I am ever since you were a baby, Michael. As for the reason we look alike, I don't know, you are one hundred percent human and I am one hundred percent digimon. It might be a coincidence that we look alike." Michael nodded along thinking it made sense gesturing Guardiamon to continue. "When you entered the digital world I was no longer able to watch over you, it wasn't until you obtained that feather around your neck that I was able to contact you through this dream."

"That's right!" Michael said remembering why he had the feather and removed it from his neck holding it out to Guardiamon. "Cherrymon asked me to return this feather to you and to tell you he is eternally grateful for trying to protect him and the other digimon."

"I'm flattered." Guardiamon said a small smile on his face before it turned sad. "But I don't deserve his gratitude. I couldn't stop Lucemon from tormenting the digimon, and I couldn't save him from what he became." Guardiamon whispered the last part as he lowered his head his blond hair covering his eyes as a lone tear trailed down his face.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about that!" Michael yelled not hearing the last part of what Guardiamon said who looked up to Michael with wide eyes as he placed his hands on the angel digimon's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. "You did your best to stop Lucemon, it was because of you that less digimon were hurt when the legendary warriors came and defeated him. You tried your best to talk Lucemon out of what he was doing so no one can blame you about that." Michael smiled at the angel digimon. "So cheer up. I'll find you, and when I do, I'll return your feather to you and me and my friends will bring peace to the digital world." Michael then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Though I don't know how much help I can be, but I'll do my best."

Guardiamon just stared at the blond boy in front of him as he let what the boy said to him sink in. Finally a smile formed on his face. "Thanks, I needed to hear that." Michael just continued to smile as Guardiamon took the feather from Michael's hand and hung it back around his neck confusing the boy. "This is a dream so I'm not here physically, but if you go to my castle in the sky terminal, you'll find a clue to find me." Guardiamon then gave Michael a pleading look. "Also, if it's not too much trouble I have a request to ask of you."

"Not at all, what is it?" Michael asked feeling his eyes starting to get heavy and the world around them started to fade.

"It looks like I ran out of time." Guardiamon sighed seeing what was happening. "You're starting to wake up, I won't be able to contact you again for a while. I hope you find me soon Michael."

*End of Dream*

* * *

Michael groaned before opening his eyes pushing himself to his knees rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Did that actually happen?" Michael looked around to see that the others except Bokomon and Neemon were gone. Michael saw the elder Candlemon was looking somewhere so he turned his head to see what Candlemon was looking at to see Agunimon fighting two Candlemon. The Candlemon breathed fire at Agunimon who held up his arms to shield his face as he was pushed back. ' _Is this the test Candlemon was talking about?_ '

" **Paraffin Paralyzer!** " One of the Candlemon shouted as it spun quickly firing blobs of hot wax hitting Agunimon.

"That stuff hurts." Agunimon let out a shout of pain as he felt the hot wax burning him.

"Agunimon!" Michael called out concerned about his friend. Michael saw that Agunimon's feet were covered with hardened wax as well as some parts of his body making near impossible for him to move.

"I can't… I can't move anything." Agunimon said as he tries to break free.

"Hang on Takuya I'm coming!" Tommy shouted as he slid down the cliff on the other side of the river.

"Tommy no!" Zoe shouted in concern.

"Stop kid!" J.P shouted.

"Lights out you meanies!" Tommy took off his hat to scoop water from the river to splash the Candlemon who backed away from the river to not get wet. "I won't be just be a little kid in the way ever again!" Suddenly, a green and white totem floated in front of Tommy freezing the river as an image of a white bear wearing green armor with a black rocket launcher on it's back appeared in front of him as he put his hat back on. "It's a spirit!" Tommy quickly took out his D-tector from his pocket and pointed it at the spirit firing a beam of light at it. "Spirit, come to me!" The spirit entered the D-tector and a green symbol appeared on the screen.

"It is time." The voice said.

Tommy held his D-tector in his right hand as his left had a ring of code around it before placing it over his D-tector. "Execute!" Tommy swiped his D-tector upward as the ring of code left his hand and started to surround him. "Spirit Evolution!" Tommy lost all coloring as armor appeared fitting itself on the boy. Screens of data then appeared in front and behind Tommy with the armor and moved closer to him. In the boy's place was a small white bear with brown eyes and red markings on its cheeks wearing green armor and a black rocket launcher on its back. Ski's appeared on the bear's feet as it slid down onto a platform turning into snow before reforming into ice spikes then returned to normal giving the peace sign grinning. "Kumamon!"

"What in blazes!" The elder Candlemon exclaimed in shock as Bokomon looked in his book with Michael looking over his shoulder stopping on a page with a drawing that matches the bear in front of them.

"Ah, it is." Bokomon said looking from the book to the bear. "It's Kumamon the legendary warrior of ice."

"Kumamon?" Michael asked looking from the book to Kumamon and vice versa. "How is ice gonna beat a fire digimon like Candlemon?"

"Time to teach you bullies a lesson." Kumamon said as he took a deep breath. " **Crystal Breeze!** " Kumamon let out a wind of cold air that completely froze one of the Candlemon.

"Hey there teddy bear, you want a playmate?" The other Candlemon said as he let out fire from his mouth as he spun being covered in data. When the data vanished in Candlemon's place was a humanoid digimon holding a wooden staff with a sun on top wearing a purple cape over a yellow outfit and brown gloves with zippers on the palm with a matching purple pointed hat with a skull.

"Wizardmon." Bokomon said seeing Michael's confused look. "This mysterious champion level digimon can make you disappear with his Electro Squall and Magical Game attacks."

"Really living up to the name isn't he?" Michael asked rhetorically when he heard Wizardmon's attacks.

" **Crystal Breeze!** " Kumamon took a deep breath about to release his attack.

"Take off teddy!" Wizardmon shouted as he dodged the attack and kicked Kumamon.

"Kumamon!" Agunimon and Michael called out while Wizardmon started laughing.

"Looks like the great Agunimon has a little problem with waxy build-up." Wizardmon said finding his opponent's situation amusing. "How about a little **Magical Game** ta-ta." With a wave of his staff Wizardmon vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Michael asked looking around to find the champion digimon as Agunimon finally broke free from the wax.

"That was weird." Kumamon said still flat on the ground using his arm to support himself. Agunimon looked around only hearing Wizardmon laughing.

"Up here, I know let's play catch!" A bolt of lightning came from above straight for Agunimon who jumped out of the way. A second bolt was fire and Agunimon dodged that as well as Wizardmon appeared raising his staff in the air. "Not bad legendary warrior, but I've got plenty up my sleeve." Suddenly, Wizardmon started to multiply until Agunimon was surrounded. "Too bad you're going to lose no matter which Wizardmon you choose."

"Which is the real Wizardmon?" J.P asked trying to find any differences between the multiple Wizardmon.

"They all look the same to me." Zow said not knowing which one is the real one.

"Looking at them is making me dizzy." Neemon said swaying side to side looking nauseous.

"Then don't look at them!" Bokomon said as he snapped Neemon's pants causing his eyes to bulge for a moment. "Can't you see that they are in a pickle right now?"

"Come on you guys." Michael muttered under his breath hoping his friends would be okay.

"Agunimon don't you see, all these Wizardmon are me." Wizardmon said. "We all look real because we are, just try to run you won't get far."

"This is just a game." Agunimon said determinedly. "Only one is real and I'm gonna find it."

"Every warrior must fall, your time is up **Electro Squall!** " All the Wizardmon fired bolts of lightning from their staves at Agunimon who jumped into the air to dodge them. The light from the lightning caused one of the Wizardmon to form a shadow while the others did not.  
"Agunimon, look down here!" Kumamon called out getting Agunimon's attention. "Only one them has a shadow!"

"Thanks, games over!" Agunimon shouted as he descended towards the real Wizardmon letting out fire from his knees and struck Wizardmon that pushed him to fall flat on his back as the fractal code appeared around him. "I never did believe in magic." Agunimon brought out his D-tector and pushed a button on the side. "Here's a trick for ya, Fractal Code, Digitize!" Agunimon swiped his D-tector over the code and Wizardmon returned to being a Candlemon.

"Yay, molto bene!' Zoe cheered arms in the air.

"Yeah molto-what she said!" J.P shouted glad their friends won.

Agunimon held out a hand to Kumamon who took it and Agunimon pulled him up to his feet. "Thanks Agunimon."

"No thank you, you're one brave little bear." Agunimon said causing Kumamon to chuckle.

"Well I guess this proves that they really are the legendary warriors after all." One of the Candlemon next to the elder said.

"Yes, I would not have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself." The elder said as Agunimon and Kunamon got surrounded in code and vanished to show Takuya and Tommy standing in their place. "You have indeed proven yourselves worthy of carrying the spirits of the legendary warriors my young friends Takuya and little Tommy." Taukya and Tommy gave each other a thumbs up while Tommy rubbed the back of his head smiling. "You two have truly honored the great names of Agunimon and Kumamon, I salute you both."

* * *

Later the elder and two Candlemon stood in front of the group.

"I'm afraid I owe all of you an apology." The elder said placing a hand on his head. "The truth is we thought that you might posses the spirits of the legendary warriors but we still had to make sure I'm sorry we didn't trust you."

"So all of this has been a test?" Tommy asked.

"Well that pretty much stinks." Takuya said holding up a fist. "Your lucky I don't pinch your lights out for that."

The elder just laughed rubbing the back of his head. "I'm so sorry, you have every right to be angry."

Takuya pressed a button on his D-tector and the fractal code came out. "Fractal code rendered." The code flew up to where the broken bridge was.

"Wizardmon had the code." Bokomon said in realization as the code reformed the bridge and tracks that were there.

"Wizardmon held within him the fractal code for the bridge which protected our village from evil digimon." The Candlemon elder explained looking up at the bridge before turning to the group. "Young Taukuya, for many years no one has crossed this canyon but you have my official permission to use this bridge. Follow the tracks and they will lead you to the forest terminal, but it is a perilous journey."

"Uh, maybe we should think about this guys there's still time to go home." J.P said sounding nervous causing Zoe to giggle.

"You're just jealous because Tommy found his inner digimon and you haven't yet." Zoe said smiling.

"Why would I even care about that, shorty can have it." J.P said. "It's just that being here is like working."

"We all know how you feel about that." Takuya joked causing everyone but J.P to laugh. Suddenly, a train whistle sounded everyone looked up to see a trailmon going by. "Hey, somebody else just beat us across the bridge."

"My money's on that it was Koji." Michael said before remembering something and turned to Bokomon. "By the way Bokomon, is there such a thing as a sky terminal?"

"Well let me see." Bokomon pulled out his book from his belly-band and started to flip through the pages before stopping. "Ah-hah! here we go, the sky terminal is a station that is within the realm of the sky kingdom." Bokomon then looked to Michael with a questioning look on his face. "Why do you ask Michael?"

"When I fell asleep from the sleeping clover I dreamt that I met Guardiamon." Michael said shocking everyone present. "He told me to go to the sky terminal to find a clue that would help me find him."

"You met Guardiamon?" Zoe asked pointing a finger at Michael. "What did he look like cause that carving on the side of the cliff is no help at all. No offense Candlemon."

"None taken." The elder shrugged.

"It was strange." Michael looked down in thought. "He looked exactly like me, his voice was even the same as mine."

"He looked just like you?!" Everyone shouted in shock as they looked at the blond who nodded.

"Now I see why Cherrymon entrusted you with Guardiamon's feather." The Candlemon elder said as he got a closer look at Michael. "Not only because he see's you as a friend, but also because you resemble lord Guardiamon."

"But how is that possible?" J.P asked not getting anything that's going on. "Michael is one hundred percent human."

"It's probably a coincidence." Bokomon said. "It's as the saying goes for you humans 'everyone has a look-alike somewhere in the world'. This could be one of those coincidences."

"That's what Guardiamon said." Michael said looking at the feather around his neck. "He even said he was watching over me from where he is ever since I was a baby until I came to the digital world. It wasn't until after I got this feather from Cherrymon and I fell asleep that he talked to me. But why watch over me of all people?"

"Maybe there's something about you that lord Guardiamon saw that he thought it would be good to watch over you young Michael." The Candlemon elder suggested. "Though no one knows what Guardiamon is like since all records of him have been lost and forgotten."

"So I guess we're adding sky terminal as one of our stops then?" Takuya asked with his hands behind his head and everyone turned to him. "It makes sense that we might need his help, and remember what Bokomon said about Guardiamon coming back to help us out?"

"But we need to go to the forest terminal Takuya." Zoe said with her hands on her hips. "And something tells me that the sky terminal isn't easy to get to."

"She's right." Bokomon said looking back to his book. "It says here that the sky terminal is, as the name suggests, in the sky." Bokomon then flipped a page. "And there is no mention of a way to get there other than follow the Trailmon tracks."

"So where should we go to first?" J.P asked. "The forest terminal or the sky terminal?"

"We should go to the forest terminal first." Michael said getting everyone's attention. "We were asked to go there first after all."

"Alright, for those of you who wants to go to the forest terminal raise your hand." Takuya said raising his hand with everyone else raising theirs. "Then it's settled, forest terminal it is."

"Why don't you all spend the night here so you'll be well rested when you leave in the morning?" The Candlemon elder offered. "Think of it as our way of saying sorry for the test we put you through."

"I'm all for it." Takuya said smiling at the idea of resting after the battle he had with Wizardmon and turned to the others. "What about you guys?" Everyone nodded in agreement and Takuya turned back to the Candlemon elder. "There you have it."

The elder nodded. "Very well then, please follow me to where you'll be staying the night." He then turned and hopped to a cave with the others following him. They followed the elder to a room with seven beds and a big crystal on the ceiling letting out a light. "This is the guest chamber, we had beds ready for you when the test was completed."

"Thank you for doing this Candlemon." Michael said bowing to the candle digimon.

"Please, think nothing of it." The elder said with a smile. "Any friend of Cherrymon's is a friend of mine. Rest well, you have a long journey ahead of you." The the elder left the chamber.

"He's a nice guy once you get to know him." Tommy said smiling sitting on a bed his legs hanging off the edge.

"I still think that test of his was a bit over the top." Takuya said crossing his arms Then turned his head to Michael with an eyebrow raised. "That reminds me, you didn't even react when Candlemon told us it was a test."

"It's because I already knew." Michael said shrugging as he sat on a bed trying his best not to laugh at the gobsmack look on Takuya's face.

"You knew?!" Takuya shouted causing the others to turn their heads to Takuya and Michael. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Because you didn't ask." Michael replied grinning before falling back onto the bed laughing when Takuya's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"He's got you there Takuya." Zoe said placing a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Let's just go to bed." Takuya grumbled walking to another bed and threw the sheets over himself having his back facing the others.

"Do you think we overdid it?" Zoe asked looking over to Michael noticing that Tommy, J.P, Bokomon, and Neemon have already fallen asleep.

"He'll be back to normal in the morning." Michael replied looking at Takuya with an amused smile on his face. "He's been like that ever since we were in preschool."

"So you've known him for a long time?" Zoe questioned as she sat on a bed.

"Yeah, we met when me and my mom moved to Jiyugaoka." Michael said as he laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head staring up the ceiling reminiscing. "He was the first person to ask me if I wanted to play with him." Michael chuckled a little. "I was so shy back then that I said no, but as you probably guessed, Takuya just couldn't take no for an answer and followed me everywhere trying to get me to play with him."

"Sounds like him." Zoe giggled picturing it. "So what did you do?"

"I finally said yes after three days of him following me." Michael replied a nostalgic smile on his face. "Eventually we became friends." Michael then had a thought. "You know, now that I think about it, if I hadn't met Takuya back then I probably would still be that shy boy who was scared of his own shadow." Michael closed his eyes as he remembered the day he met Takuya.

* * *

*Flashback*

 _"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Michael Akiyama." A woman with long burgundy hair and brown eyes wearing a blue blouse and a green skirt that goes to her knees smiling at a bunch of children scattered across the room sitting in tables. Next to her was a two year-old Michael wearing a yellow shirt with white stars on it and brown shorts fidgeting at the stares he was getting. "He just moved here a few days ago, so please be nice to him and answer any questions he might have." She then looked to Michael and smiled kindly. "Go on, introduce yourself."_

 _Michael stood there fidgeting staring at his feet before nervously looking up to the class. "M-my n-name i-is M-Michael A-Akiyama, i-it's… it's nice to meet you!" Michael then looked down in embarrassment when he realized he yelled._

 _"Good, now to find where you should sit." The teacher looked around the tables to see if there is any open space. "Ah, you can sit next to Takuya, he's the boy with the goggles on his head." She pointed to a two year-old boy with brown hair with goggles on his head wearing an orange shirt and green shorts. Michael nodded and walked over and sat next to the brown haired boy._

 _"Hi, I'm Takuya Kanbara, nice to meet you!" Takuya said a wide grin on his face._

 _"H-hi Takuya, I-I'm Michael, b-but you already knew that." Michael said stuttering a little._

 _"Do you wanna play during recess Michael?" Takuya asked excitedly._

 _"U-um, n-not today, s-sorry." Michael replied shyly looking away from Takuya. 'What's wrong with me, I just gave up a chance to make a new friend!'_

 _"Alright, maybe next time." Takuya smiled widely. "I'm not giving up though."_

* * *

*End of Flashback*

"And he didn't." Michael smiled as he opened his eyes and turned his head to Zoe to see that Tommy and J.P were awake and listening. "And there you have it, that's how I met Takuya."

"So you used to be shy when you were in preschool Michael?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, but after spending time with Takuya I was slowly coming out of my shell and was being more social to the point I am now." Michael said sitting up. "My mom was so happy that when I introduce Takuya to her she practically hugged the life out of him." They all laughed at that. "We should probably get to bed now, we have a long day ahead of us." They nodded in agreement and climbed into their beds falling asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

 **Michael: Wow, I didn't expect to meet Guardiamon in one of my dreams or tell the others how I met Takuya. What was the request Guardiamon was going to ask me before I woke up and where is the sky terminal? Who will get their spirit next? Find out next time on Digimon, Digital monsters.**

* * *

 **Well that was unexpected, who knew Guardiamon would contact Michael so soon? And we learned a little of Michael's past with Takuya. I wonder if we'll learn more about Michael's past, only time will tell. I look forward to reading your reviews while I write the next chapter. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody! Unknown entity328 here with a new Digimon Frontier chapter! I deeply apologize for the long wait, but I have a feeling that the wait will be worth it when you read this chapter. I was busy with studying, deciding what to use and what to ditch in this chapter, and irl stuff. Before I forget I don't own digimon frontier or it's characters except Michael and Guardiamon. Now I think I made you wait long enough, onto the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Four: Dream of the Past? Michael's Resolve!

Michael laid in his bed while the others slept staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head thinking about the talk he had with Guardiamon.

"What was Guardiamon going to ask me?" Michael whispered as he lifted the feather around his neck over his face and stared at it. "It must have been really important to him." Michael sighed sitting up. "I'm not gonna get any sleep if I keep thinking about this." Michael got to his feet and left the chamber heading to the carvings on the side of the cliff. Michael stared at the carvings of Lucemon and Guardiamon as he remembered the legend Bokomon and Cherrymon told him. "Where are you Guardiamon? Why did you disappear when the digimon needed you?"

"Couldn't sleep young Michael?" The Candlemon elder asked hopping behind Michael startling the blond.

"Oh, hey Candlemon." Michael let out a sigh a hand over his chest. Michael then turned his attention back to the carvings. "Yeah, I can't stop thinking about my meeting with Guardiamon."

The Candlemon elder nodded in understanding. "That's to be expected after an encounter like that." He then focused his eyes on the carvings of Lucemon and Guardiamon. "It's still a surprise to know that lord Guardiamon is still out there somewhere."

"Yeah." Michael nodded gripping the feather around his neck. "Why was Guardiamon watching over me when I was just a baby instead of coming back to protect the digital world?"

"Who can say?" Was Candlemon's reply looking down in thought. "No one knows what lord Guardiamon is really like, maybe he was too wounded from protecting the digimon that he thought he would rest and watch your world for the ones who can save this world and saw something in you that no one could have."

"But what?" Michael asked looking at the carving of Guardiamon. "Is it because I look like him?" He then looked to the feather on the palm of his hand. "Or is it because of these dreams I've been having?"

"Dreams?" The Candlemon elder turned to Michael.

"I've been having them since I was four." Michael explained still looking at the feather. "I have the same dream of a woman's voice telling me to remember. But I have no idea what she's talking about."

"Maybe this voice has mistaken you for lord Guardiamon since you look so much alike." The Candlemon elder suggested and Michael turned his attention to the Candlemon elder. "Maybe this voice was trying to contact lord Guardiamon but found you thinking lord Guardiamon lost his memories and taken human form."

"That make sense." Michael nodded letting the feather hang as he turned his attention back to the carvings. "When I saw that we had the same face I started to worry that I might be him and that I wasn't human."

"You don't have to worry about that." The elder said getting a confused look from the blond. "I may be old but even I can tell that you're human." He then gave the blond a smile. "So don't worry about a thing and get some sleep, you have a long journey ahead of you in the morning." He then hopped away.

Michael looked over to the carvings again and smiled before heading back to get some sleep.

* * *

The next day they said goodbye to the Candlemon tribe and continued to follow the tracks.

"So guys, are we there yet?" J.P asked as they walked along the Trailmon tracks.

"Let's see, what's wrong with this picture?" Takuya asked sarcastically. "Desert looking wasteland, Forest Terminal, I'd say no."

"I'm tired, let's take a rest." Tommy said tiredly stopping.

"Let's walk a little longer then we'll rest." Michael said getting behind Tommy and pushed him forward.

"You know J.P if you hadn't fed chocolate to that Trailmon we'd be riding in air conditioned comfort right now." Takuya said balancing on the tracks as they walked.

"So he made a mistake." Zoe said in J.P's defense. "What are you going to do take away his bowling shoes?"

It was then Michael heard a train whistle behind them. "Either I'm hearing things or I just heard a Trailmon behind us."

Takuya look back to see a pink mole-shaped Trailmon heading towards them and started waving his arms up and down. "It is a Trailmon, hey!" The Trailmon stopped in front of them. "Hey Trailmon, what's up? Can you take us to the Forest Terminal?"

"I overate at my last stop." Trailmon said. "Besides I'm a freight train. No riders, no exceptions."

Zoe then ran to the side of Trailmon and jumped on. "Trailmon I'm as light as bubble wrap." It was then that everyone except for Michael started hopping on Trailmon as well.

"Just think of us all as cargo." Takuya said before turning to face Michael. "Come on Michael hop on."

"I'll pass." Michael declined sweat dropping. "That doesn't look safe."

Trailmon started laughing uncontrollably. "Your fingers are tickling me, it's too much!" Trailmon started shaking so much he knock the human kids and the digimon off and started to leave. "I'd like to bend the rules but I'm just too ticklish sorry kids. Keep on this track, you'll get there."

"So much for getting there soon." Takuya said with his legs over his head.

"Told you it wasn't safe." Michael said with his hands behind his back leaning forward to look down at Takuya. "Nice yoga pose by the way."

"Come back here!" Zoe yelled getting her her feet. "Trailmon!"

* * *

They continued walking until they came across a fork in the tracks with a forest to the right and a desert wasteland to the right.

Bokomon jumped onto the lever that switches the tracks swaying back and forth like a metronome. "The tracks splits here, now which way to go. Left or right, right or left, up or down, on or off, fast or slow time to make a decision." Bokomon stopped swaying. "I made myself sick.

"This way." Takuya said pointing to the right.

"That way." Zoe said pointing to the left.

"Your wrong." Takuya said facing Zoe.

"Why, just because I disagree with you?" Zoe asked pointing an accusing finger at Takuya. "Don't you think the Forest Terminal just might be surrounded by trees?"

"Trailmon said to stay on this track and your way curves left." Takuya said crossing his arms. "You think you know everything."  
"Well I'm right." Zoe said with her hands in her hips.

"So you wanna go right?" Takuya asked getting in her face.

"No, I'm going the way that makes sense!" Zoe yelled before walking to the left. "Later."

"See ya." Takuya said walking to the right before stopping to turn to Michael. "You coming Michael?"

"Sorry Takuya." Michael said giving his friend a apologetic smile. "But I'm going with Zoe since her way makes sense."

"Alright, fine then." Takuya said feeling betrayed turning back and continued walking.

Tommy looked left and right before going after Takuya. "Wait up Takuya!"

"Hey, we should stick together!" J.P yelled running after Zoe.

"Humans." Neemon said to Bokomon.

"You know Neemon, those two might be the next to digivolve." Bokomon said looking after Zoe and J.P. "It's imperative that when they spirit evolve we are there. We wouldn't want to miss that now would we?"

"'It's imperative', what's that mean?" Neemon asked cluelessly.

"It's a thirty cent word that means we have to be there." Bokomon explained smacking his knee smiling excitedly. "I can't wait to see that happen in person!"

"But, don't we have to be there for that?" Neemon pointed out resulting in his pants being snapped causing his eyes to bulge.

"As much as I hate to interrupt." Michael said as he walked to the forest. "While you guys were talking, Zoe and J.P already left." Seeing that Michael was right they ran after them.

"I can't believe that Takuya and Tommy went the other way." J.P said with his hands behind his back. "I mean it's pretty obvious this is the right way, I hope." They stopped walking and Zoe placed a hand over her eyes to block the sun from them to look around. "He can be a real jerk sometimes."

"You got that right." Zoe said before continuing walking.

"It's like I'm the beef and he's the jerky." J.P said crossing his arms and closed his eyes not noticing that Zoe walked past him.

"Do you think she's listening?" Bokomon asked after catching up getting J.P's attention.

"Nope." Michael and Neemon replied at the same time causing J.P to blush in embarrassment.

"Hold up Z!" J.P ran after Zoe with Michael, Bokomon, and Neemon behind him. They continued walking until they came across a giant tree with a station.

"That is one humongous tree." Zoe said as she, J.P, Michael, Bokomon, and Neemon climbed up the trunk to the entrance of the station where they found a sign.

"So this must be the forest terminal, right?" J.P asked.

"I'm guessing no." Michael said reading the sign. "According to this sign this place is called Breezy Village."

"It's called the what now?" Zoe asked in confusion.

"Welcome tourists." A sudden voice said behind them causing them to turn to see Koji sitting on a bench on the other side of the tracks. "So this isn't it."

"You're right, it's not." Bokomon confirmed.

"Hey Koji, what's up?" Zoe greeted. Koji just looked over to them before jumping off the platform and started to walk away. "Where you going?"

"Where I go is my own business, thanks for asking." Koji replied before walking again.

"You're so antisocial!" Zoe yelled in annoyance.

"Calm down Zoe." Michael said placing his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure there's a reason he's like that. For now, let's give him some space."

"This isn't quite right." Bokomon said looking at the giant tree.

"What do you mean Bokomon?" Michael asked looking at the tree.

"Breezy Village is known for its spectacular view of lush forest Greenery." Bokomon explained as a sign being held up by two pieces of rope by the corners broke on one end. "But there's not much to see."

"It's almost like it's dead." Michael muttered as he walked over to the tree and placed a hand on its bark eyes filled with sadness at what happened to what once was a beautiful place. "This poor tree, I wish there was something I can do to help it." The feather around Michael's neck started to glow faintly but he doesn't notice as his eyes were on the tree as he ran his fingers through its bark. "I wonder how Cherrymon would feel if he saw this tree. He's a plant digimon so I guess he would feel sad." Michael turned to go back to the others only to see that they were gone. He looked around and didn't see them anywhere. "Did they go on without me?" Michael heard a scream and turned to the source to see Zoe sliding down one of the tree's roots and fly off heading toward the ground only to be caught by a group of plant digimon who were giggling. They have the body of a lizard while their heads look like a flower with flowers for hands and roots for legs. Michael ran over to them to see if Zoe was alright. "You alright Zoe?"

"Yeah, thanks to them." Zoe said gesturing to the plant digimon. She turned to them with a confused look. "Don't know what digimon they are though." She then turned to Michael. "Do you know?"

"Huh?" Michael looked to Zoe with a look of confusion. "How would I know?"

"Oh, uh." Zoe said nervously turning her back to Michael. 'I forgot, Takuya said he doesn't remember anything he says about digimon.' She turned back to Michael and smiled nervously. "No reason, I just thought you might have an idea."

Michael just stared at her before crossing his arms and closed his eyes in thought. After a moment Michael shrugged. "Don't know."

"We're Floramon." One of the plant digimon said getting their attention as J.P ran over to them. "And we welcome you to Breezy Village."

"Nice to meet you Floramon." Michael said smiling.

"You must be tired after your long trek here." Another Floramon said stepping forward. "Why don't we head back to the village and we'll treat you to our famous dish." At this J.P's stomach started to growl.

"Looks like someone answered for everyone." Michael said smirking at J.P who held his stomach causing everyone to laugh. After Michael stopped laughing he turned his attention to the Floramon. "I'll have to pass though, I want to have a look around. This place looks nice."

"Sure thing." A Floramon said smiling. "We'll save some for you when you get to the village."

"Thanks." Michael smiled before turning to Zoe and J.P. "See you guys when I'm done looking around." He then turned and entered the forest.

* * *

Michael walked through the forest taking in the sights of the many different fruits growing on the tree branches and flowers on the ground. Michael heard rustling and turned to the source of the sound and saw some bushes moving slightly.

'Is someone there?' Michael thought walking slowly to the the bushes being careful not to make a sound as he parted a couple of the bushes to see what's on the other side. On the other side of the bushes was a green bulb-like digimon with a stem and two leaves growing on its head cowering in fear. 'A digimon?'

"Excuse me?" Michael said causing the digimon to be startled and turned to Michael for him to see tears in the corner of its red eyes. "Are you okay?" Before the digimon could respond, the bushes behind me started to rustle causing the digimon in front of me panicked before jumping behind me and started pushing Michael into the bushes. "What's going-" Michael was stopped mid-sentence by a leaf covering his mouth.

"Shhhh." The green digimon looked behind it before turning to Michael and whispered. "Please be quiet or they'll hear us." Michael blinked in confusion before out of the bushes came three mushroom-looking digimon that ran through the forest. After they left, the green digimon let out a relieved sigh before removing the leaf covering Michael's mouth. "Sorry, but we couldn't let them hear us or we would be in big trouble."

"It's okay." Michael said coming out of the bushes pulling some leaves out of his hair followed by the green digimon. "Who were those guys?"

"They're the Mushroomon brothers." The green digimon replied looking in the direction the Mushroomon ran with a worried look on her face before turning to Michael. "I'm Tanemon by the way."

"Why were you so scared of them Tanemon?" Michael asked looking in the direction the Mushroomon ran before turning back to Tanemon. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I can, but can we do it while we move?" Tanemon asked as she started hopping in the direction the Mushroomon went with Michael running next to her. "Before when Breezy Village was filled with greenery, the Mushroomon brothers used to greet the visitors with the Floramon. But one day, they started being more violent and destroy all the flowers the Floramon planted."

"That's strange." Michael muttered as he ran jumping over a tree stump. 'I wonder if it's because of Cherubimon's influence.' Suddenly, a red tentacle-like spiky vine came out of a bush slamming the ground in front of Michael causing him to stop and fall back on his behind. "What the, what is that?!"

"Tanemon, where do you think you're going with this human?" A voice behind the bushes questioned as a red plant digimon with green leaf-like hairs on the top of its head with two tentacle-like vines for arms that have spiky clubs on the end.

"Oh no, it's RedVegiemon!" Tanemon exclaimed in fear hiding behind Michael.

"RedVegiemon?" Michael asked looking down to Tanemon then to RedVegiemon. "Looks like an eggplant that someone spray painted red."

"You dare insult me?!" RedVegiemon shouted in rage before swinging one of his spiky vines at Michael who quickly knelt down to grab Tanemon and jumped out of the way. "How dare you compare me to such inferior vegetation!"

"I think I struck a nerve." Michael mumbled putting Tanemon down. "Tanemon, do you think you can run ahead and warn the others of the Mushroomon brothers? I'll stay here and keep RedVegiemon busy."

"But he's too strong." Tanemon said with a worried tone in her voice. "You'll get hurt."

Michael just gave her a reassuring smile and pats her on the head with a hand. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can take this guy, you need to warn everyone about the Mushroomon." RedVegiemon got tired a waiting and swung a vine towards Michael. Michael quickly turned around and kicked the vine upwards causing it to strike a tree branch shocking Tanemon and RedVegiemon. Michael lowered his leg and turned to Tanemon. "Like I said, I'll keep him busy. You go on ahead." Tanemon nodded and quickly hopped towards the village.

"You're not going anywhere!" RedVegiemon shouted swinging his vine towards Tanemon. Michael got in front of the vine and caught it with his hands before tugging on it pulling a surprised RedVegiemon towards him and landed a punch to his face sending him back.

"I'm your opponent." Michael said taking a ready stance with his left foot forward and his right foot back knees slightly bent, left fist raised and right fist to the side as Tanemon kept hopping until she was out of sight. "If you want to go after Tanemon you'll have to get past me."

"You cursed human." RedVegiemon growled getting back up holding himself in the air with his vines. "I'm going to enjoy destroying you. **Chili Pepper Pummel!** " RedVegiemon opened his mouth firing chili peppers. Michael jumped to the side leaving the peppers to strike the ground he was standing before they exploded.

Michael looked over to the singe marks the explosion left breaking in a nervous sweat. ' _And mom said that veggies are good for you. She's not wrong but after seeing that, I think I'll avoid peppers for a while._ ' Michael was so focused on the singe marks that he didn't notice the spiky vine heading towards him until it struck his side sending his flying to the side before his back hit a tree forcing the air out of his lungs and falling forward to the ground.

"You should never take you eyes off your opponent." RedVegiemon taunted wrapping his vines around Michael constricting his arms to his sides tightening his grip causing Michael to cringe

pain as he felt his bones being squeezed close to breaking. RedVegiemon started to laugh with a sadistic grin on his face. "What's the matter human? Didn't you say you can take me?" He tightened his grip again making Michael gasp in pain as the air left his lungs again. "Did you really think that a weak human like you can defeat a digimon like me?"

' _I-I can't b-breathe._ ' Michael thought one eye tightly shut teeth tightly clenched. ' _I have to get out of his grip._ ' Michael struggled to get free but RedVegiemon just tightened his grip. ' _No good, I can't get away. I'm just making it worse._ '

"Looks like you're all bark and no bite." RedVegiemon slammed Michael to the ground causing the blond to shout out in pain. "You shouldn't talk big when you can't even back it up." RedVegiemon narrowed his eyes at Michael who was starting to breath erratically. "I don't know how a weak human like you managed to deflect my first strike." Then he had a sadistic smiled on his face again. "But that doesn't matter now, cause soon you won't be around anymore. I'm curious if humans have fractal code like us digimon. Let's find out." RedVegiemon suddenly tightened his vines making Michael to struggle screaming in pain. "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon."

' _T-there's no way I'm going d-down like this!_ ' Michael thought as he searched for the closest vine before biting it as hard as he could causing RedVegiemon to shout in pain and release him. Michael fell to the ground coughing harshly as he tried to get oxygen back in his lungs. He pushed himself to his hands and knees as his breathing slowly returned to normal. ' _That was close. Any later and I would've been a goner._ '

"You insolent human!" RedVegiemon shouted in rage glaring at Michael. " **Chili Pepper Pummel!** " He opened his mouth and fired chili peppers. Michael struggled to get to his feet and quickly rolled to the side barely dodging the peppers as they exploded.

"Don't… underestimate me… you stupid... vegetable." Michael said between breathes as he pushed himself to his feet staggering a little holding his right arm. "Humans aren't as weak as you say they are."

"You say that but you look ready to fall apart at any minute now." RedVegiemon mocked raising a vine ready to swing it to finish Michael off. "You can blather all you want, but the end result is that humans are inferior to digimon." He smirked looking Michael from head to toe. "And you are the proof, your body is so fragile that it only takes one blow from me to easily injure or even delete you."

"My body may be fragile to a digimon like you." Michael tightened his grip on his arm ignoring the pain that shot up from it. "But that doesn't make me weak." Memories of Michael's life as a kid flashed through his eyes. The first was when he shyly tried to talk to a few kids. "If I lack people skills, I just need to push myself to be more social." Another was when of him sitting next to a hospital bed in tears as his mother laid in the bed with bandages wrapped around her head with an oxygen mask covering her nose and mouth hooked to a heart monitor. "If someone I care about is badly hurt and I couldn't protect them, then I just need to train and get stronger so they won't get hurt again." Michael glared over to RedVegiemon with a look of determination. "We humans may have a lot of flaws, but that doesn't make us weak. It just make us all unique and strong in our own ways."

"Nice speech, but that doesn't change the fact that your going to be nothing but data soon!" RedVegiemon shouted swinging his spiky vines towards Michael. Michael sidestepped the vines and grabbed them in each hand shocking RedVegiemon before tying the vines in a tight knot. RedVegiemon retract his vines trying to undo the knot. "What did you do?!" Michael ran towards RedVegiemon and used the last of his strength to land a powerful roundhouse kick to RedVegiemon's face sending him to crash into a tree.

"I told you." Michael said lowering his leg falling to his hands and knees breathing hard. "Don't underestimate me, and that goes for all humans back home." RedVegiemon blacked out and a fractal code ring formed around him. "The fractal code? But Takuya and Tommy aren't here to digitize it." The feather on Michael's necklace started to glow surprising the blond. "My necklace, why is it glowing?" The fractal code around RedVegiemon started to fly towards Michael and entered his necklace as RedVegiemon turned into a glowing egg-shaped object and floated away. Before Michael could question what happened, his eyelids felt heavy and collapsed fading into darkness before he hit the ground.

* * *

*Michael's Dream*

Michael opened his eyes to see he was floating in the sky over a sea of trees. ' _Am I dreaming again?_ ' Michael started looking around before looking down to see that his legs were see-through. Michael had a look of surprise as he held his hands in front of his face. "I'm transparent?" A blur flew through him and he looked over to see what the blur was to see Guardiamon with a serious look on his face. "Guardiamon?" Michael noticed Guardiamon flying to a castle the looked like it was made of crystal and standing in front of it was a humanoid digimon wearing a blue, silver, and gold armor with a golden cross on the helmet covering his face. He had ten golden wings, his plackart was a ray of light beaming down from a sun, and his breechcloth had writing on it that Michael couldn't read.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Seraphimon." Guardiamon said landing in front of the armored angel digimon. "Lucemon and I were discussing how to end the war and I lost track of time."

"It is alright lord Guardiamon." Seraphimon said reassuringly. "I should be the one to apologize, I know how busy you are going around the digital world trying to stop this war."

"Lucemon went on ahead to try and stop the war near the flame terminal." Guardiamon said as Michael floated behind him. "Are Ophanimon and Cherubimon here already?"

"Cherubimon?" Michael muttered, a look of shock on his face. "But isn't he the reason the digital world is in its current state?" Michael then had a thought. "Why am I dreaming about this?" He looked down to his feather necklace to see it glowing faintly. "Is this feather showing me this?"

"They arrived shortly before you did lord Guardiamon." Seraphimon replied to Guardiamon stepping to the side as the castle doors open. "Please, come in so we can discuss why you called us here for."

"Of course." Guardiamon nodded and stepped inside followed by Seraphimon with Michael floating behind them as they walked through the halls. "I know you're wondering why Lucemon and I called you three specifically to come here. Your questions will be answered when we meet up with Ophanimon and Cherubimon." They came to a stop in front of giant double doors that opened by themselves.

In the large room was two digimon, one humanoid, the other beast. The humanoid digimon is an angel woman with long blond hair wearing a green helmet with a golden cross on it and armor with chariot wheels on the shoulders with ten golden wings on her back. The beast digimon resembled a giant white bunny jester with gold ring on its ears.

"Lord Guardiamon." The female angel digimon greeted bowing followed by the rabbit jester digimon.

"There's no need for that." Guardiamon smiled as he flapped his wings to float in the air and towards the table in the center of the room before landing on one of the four chairs. Guardiamon had a serious look on his face again. "How about you all take a seat so we can discuss why you three were called?" The three nodded and each took a seat with Michael floating over them. "The reason Lucemon and I called you three to meet here was for one reason." Guardiamon took a deep breath closing his eyes before letting it out and open his eyes. "If me and Lucemon ever manage to bring peace to the digital world, if anything were to happen to us we want you three to govern the digital world in our place." This news shocked the three digimon and Michael.

"Lord Guardiamon you can't be serious!" The rabbit digimon shouted slamming his hands on the table jumping to his feet.

"Calm yourself Cherubimon." Seraphimon said calmly looking over to Guardiamon. "Lord Guardiamon, did you and lord Lucemon decide on this as a precaution?"

"Yes." Guardiamon nodded looking over the three digimon in front of him. "You can never tell what may happen in the future so Lucemon and myself decided to plan ahead in case anything happens to us."

"But why choose us out of all the digimon out there lord Guardiamon?" The female digimon asked, her voice vaguely familiar to Michael. "Is it because we're mega level?"

"That's not the only reason we picked you three, Ophanimon." Guardiamon replied wrapping his wings around him to get more comfortable. "We chose you because we saw you had great potential as leaders." Guardiamon looked over to Cherubimon. "Cherubimon, you tried to persuade the beast digimon to end the war and have many that would willingly follow your lead." He then turned to the two angel digimon. "Seraphimon, Ophanimon, you two did the same with the humanoid digimon with the same result. Lucemon and I believe that by choosing you three that we will be leaving the digital world in good hands if anything were to happen to us."

"So Cherubimon used to be a good digimon?" Michael wondered as he carefully listened to their conversation. "What made him change and try to destroy the digital world?"

"Can we entrust the digital world to you three?" Guardiamon's voice snapped Michael out of his thoughts as he waited patiently for their answer.

Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and Ophanimon looked to each other before nodding and Seraphimon stood up. "If anything happens to you and lord Lucemon, you can rest assured that we'll maintain the digital world in your stead."

Guardiamon smiled at that. "Thank you." He then stood up spreading his wings. "I must depart now and meet with Lucemon. I know that we made the right choice by picking you three."

Michael's eyes started to feel heavy and he noticed that his body was starting to fade. Before his eyes fully closed, he saw Guardiamon fly out the chamber and out of the castle.

*End of Dream*

* * *

Michael groaned as he opened his eyes pushing himself to a sitting position scratching his head.

"Was that another dream?" Michael muttered as he stood up dusting himself off. "If it was, at least it was different from that voice." Michael then had a thoughtful look on his face. "Speaking of voices, Ophanimon's voice sounded like the voice from my dream and from Takuya's D-tector." He then remembered something. "The village!" Michael ran in the direction of the village before pain shot up his spine causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground. "I forgot, I was in a fight earlier."

"Michael!" Michael looked behind him to see Takuya and Tommy running towards him. "What happened here? Are you okay?"

"You mean other than the pain shooting up my spine and arms?" Michael asked sarcastically struggling to push himself up. "Doing just fine."

Takuya rolled his eyes at Michael's sarcasm with a smile on his face before kneeling down and looped one of Michael's arms over his shoulder and stood up. "Relax buddy, you know I'll be there for you."

Michael smiled back. "Just like back in preschool huh?" He then had a look of confusion. "Wait, what are you guys doing here? I thought you went the other way."

Takuya and Tommy had nervous looks and looked anywhere but Michael before Takuya spoke up. "We were just worried about you guys and decided to come check on you guys."

"Is that so?" Michael said with a knowing grin. "Are you sure that it isn't because you went the wrong way?" Takuya was about to protest but Michael cut him off. "I've known you since preschool Takuya, I can read you like a book." Takuya struggled to find the right words to say before hanging his head in defeat and nodded causing Michael to chuckle. "Let's meet up with the others."

* * *

"If I remember correctly the village should be past those trees." Michael said pointing forward as Takuya still helped him walk. He lightly tapped his foot on the ground and turned to Takuya. "I think I can walk now Takuya."

"You sure?" Takuya asked unsurely, Michael nodded and removed his arm from Takuya's shoulder so he could stand on his own. He staggered a little before straightening and continued to walk with Tommy and Takuya by his side to catch him in case he falls.

After they passed the trees, Michael saw that the ground had grass and flowers growing and the giant tree had leaves again. ' _What happened here? It wasn't like this before._ ' Michael looked down to the base of the tree to see Zoe, J.P, Bokomon, and Neemon standing in front of the Floramon cheerfully talking with the Mushroomon which confused him. ' _Weren't they going to destroy the place? Did someone change them back to the way they were before?_ ' Michael saw Tanemon bouncing happily around some Floramon which made him smile. ' _Oh well, as long as everything ended alright._ '

"We have returned!" Takuya said dramatically running towards them with Tommy behind him. Michael rolled his eyes smiling deciding to let the argument that's about to take place happen as he sat down under a tree letting the wind to blow through his hair as he watched the clouds float by.

"There he is!" Michael turned to the voice and see Tanemon hopping towards him with a couple Floramon behind her. When they were in front of him Tanemon turned to the Floramon hopping happily. "This is him, this is the human I was telling you about!"

"Is it true that you helped Tanemon when RedVegiemon attacked you?" The Floramon on the left asked noticing that Michael was covered in dirt and scratches.

"Uh, yeah." Michael replied rubbing the back of his head blushing sheepishly. "But I let my guard down and almost kicked the bucket if I didn't got out of his grip in time."

"We wanted to thank you for helping our sister." The Floramon on the right said holding out a small jar. "This is ointment made from special herbs that grow here, it heals any scraps in a few days. We want you to take it as our way of saying thanks."

"You don't need to thank me." Michael said smiling as he lightly pushed the jar back. "I helped because I wanted to, not because I was expecting something in return."

"Even so, we insist." The Floramon said smiling placing the jar in Michael's hand. "It might help one day."

"Our village has a legend about the herbs used to make this ointment." The other Floramon said.

"A legend?" Michael questioned looking at the jar.

"Legend has it that if the herbs were used with a mega level angel digimon's attack, it can purge any darkness in the hearts of any digimon that it's used on." Tanemon explained and Michael turned his attention to her so he can listen. "But no one knows if it's true because the only angel digimon said to have done it disappeared many years ago."

"Purge any darkness in a digimon's heart…" Michael turned his attention back to the jar in his hands deep in thought. He then turned to Tanemon and the two Floramon and smiled. "I guess since you're insisting, I have no choice but to accept it. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." A Floramon said smiling. "You and your friends are always welcomed here." Then they turned and left leaving Michael under the tree as he watch his childhood friend and Tommy being trapped in a headlock by Zoe while J.P had a depressed look on his face.

' _He must be depressed because he doesn't have a spirit._ ' Michael thought with a concerned look on his face. ' _I hope he doesn't let it bother him too much. Since he has a D-tector, I'm sure he'll get his spirit soon._ ' Michael pulled out his phone and stared at it. ' _I wonder why my phone didn't turn into a D-tector._ ' He put his phone away and continued to watch the clouds float by.

 **Michael: Wow, I wonder if the legend is true about those herbs. Why did I had that dream? I hope J.P gets his spirit soon on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.**

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter and the fight scene I put in involving Michael and Red Vegiemon. Took me forever to write that. Now onto the reviews!**

 **foxchick1** **: I hope the wait was worth it. I'm sorry it was a long wait.**

 **And that's it for the reviews. Please leave a review to let me know how you felt about this chapter and I look forward to seeing you all again!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my readers, it's Unknown entity328 back in action! I'm sorry for the long update for Digimon Frontier: Rise and Fall of the Guardian, I was suffering from writers block and bare had time to work on it due to studying. But fear not, for I have not abandoned this fic or any of my other fics. I would to give a special thanks to the following readers that have fav or followed this fanfic during my absence.**

 **Special Thanks to: avada96, KatoGS123 Youtuber, Darckaiser2005, Lunafanficsinc, Zexiroth15, ChaosDancer12, FrozenWulf13, SakuraTree99, and storymad555**

 **And for the ones I didn't mention I give my thanks as well. Now I believe I kept you waiting long enough, it's time for the chapter to begin while I wait for you in the outro as I look out my window to watch the rain fall.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Beetlemon Sparks into Action!

The group stood on the edge of a cliff looking over a forest with a river in the middle and pillars of rocks that has tracks on them as a pink mole Trailmon rode by. Suddenly, a strong wing started to blow making sand to fly everywhere causing everyone to use their arms to shield their eyes so sand doesn't get in them. They continued to walking their backs facing opposite of where the wind was blowing and Michael placed his feather necklace under his shirt in case the wind blows the feather off the string it was attached to.

"Hey cool, my ears are full of sand." Neemon said laughing as they continued to walk through a ravine following the tracks.

"Yes, and your head's full of rocks." Bokomon said bluntly.

"This winds pretty strong." Michael commented as the wind ruffled his vest. "I wonder how long it's going to blow like this." Suddenly, they heard the sound of a Trailmon whistle to see a trailmon with three yellow horns speeding towards them causing them to panic. "Out of the way!" They all ran to the side as the Trailmon sped past.

"That was close." J.P said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Why do things in the digital world always come out of nowhere?" Takuya complained as he and Michael dust off the sand that was blown from the Trailmon passing out of their hair.

"What do you mean ' _nowhere'_? We're walking along train tracks." Bokomon pointed out .

"So?" Takuya asked shrugging no seeing the point with Michael standing behind him shaking his head with his eyes closed and his hands on his hips at his friend's cluelessness.

"So where there are tracks there's a train." Bokomon explained his tone sounding like he was trying to explain to a child. "It's kind of like the whole ' _smoke/fire_ ' thing."

"Bokomon's got a point there Takuya." Michael said pointing to the tracks. "I mean, what's the point of there being train tracks if there's no train?"

"Alright I get it!" Takuya said holding his hands up in exasperation before he started walking again with Michael next to him and the others behind. It was quiet during the whole walk and Takuya gave Michael a side glance before breaking the silence. "So how have you been? Still having those dreams?"

"Surprisingly no." Michael replied as he turned his head to Takuya who looked surprised. "Except for those times at Candlemon's village and Breezy village, I haven't had any weird dreams for a while." He then had a contemplative look on his face as he thought about the dream that haunted him since he was four years old. "Why did they stop all of a sudden? They've been bugging me for most of my life but now they stopped."

"That's a good thing!" Takuya shouted patting Michael on the back with a smile on his face. "Man, you really had me worried when you first told me about those dreams, but now it looks like there's nothing to worry about now."

Michael chuckled at that and nodded in agreement. "You're right, I can't remember the last time I had a dream that doesn't haunt me." After that was said the two started to talk about random stuff and joke around getting a laugh out of the other with their other friends walking behind them.

"Those two get along so well." Bokomon commented watching the two boys as they talked.

"Not surprising." Zoe said getting the small digimon's attention. "From what Michael told us, they've been friends since they were little."

"He even said that before Michael was very shy." Tommy added joining in the conversation.

"He doesn't look shy to me." Neemon said pointing at Michael who was holding his side laughing hard from what Takuya told him.

"You nincompoop!" Bokomon shouted snapping Neemon's pants causing the latter's eyes to bulge open and fall on his back. "They said when Michael was little. In a simpler term so even your small brain could understand, if there is a brain in that head of yours, he was shy when he was nothing more than a child." He then turned to Zoe and Tommy giving the two a questioning look. "By the way, how did you know that he was shy before?"

"He told us how he met Takuya back at Candlemon's village." Zoe replied having a thoughtful look on her face before realization dawned on her. "Oh yeah, you two were asleep when he told us."

"Hey, what's that?" Takuya's voice got everyone's attention and they look to see he was pointing at a large building ahead of them with a wind compass on top. Everyone walked to the entrance for Michael to see it was two large steel doors with five sirens above them.

"This place is huge." Michael said as he got a good look at the building to see that it had pipes on the front and sides as a questioning look on his face. "But why in a ravine of all places?"

"Welcome to Wind Factory Incorporated." Bokomon said as everyone stood to the right of the tracks so they won't get run over by another Trailmon.

"Wind Factory Incorporated?" Michael repeated looking at the building from top to bottom. ' _That explains why it's in a ravine with all this wind blowing around and the wind compass in top._ '

"A division of Mother Nature Enterprizes." Neemon added as the children saw beetle-like mechanical digimon marching by.

"Hey, some digimon." Takuya said stating the obvious with his hands in his pockets.

"Kokuwamon." Bokomon started to explain as they continued to watch the digimon march. "Machine digimon, when they feel threatened they let our a million volt electrical charge. There special attack is Power Surge." The Kokuwamon in the front tripped on its own two feet causing the others behind it to fall as well. "Well, if there are that many digimon around, then there must be some food around her somewhere."

Michael's stomach started to growl as he placed his hands on it looking down to it. "Come to think of it, we didn't had anything to eat since Breezy village."

"You're right." Zoe said looking to Michael. "And now that Bokomon mentions it I'm starving."

"Me too." Tommy nodded in agreement.

"Maybe if we ask nicely they let us have something to eat." Micahel suggested getting hums of agreement from the other two.

"Then let's have us a feast!" Takuya called out running to the entrance.

' _Mom always told me never to enter buildings without permission._ ' Michael thought, not sure if he should follow his childhood friend when his stomach started to growl again. Making up his mind, Michael ran after Takuya. ' _I'm sure mom will understand if I told the truth and say that I had no other choice since there isn't a single tree or anything edible nearby._ '

"Hold on guys." J.P. called out to the boys who backtracked with confused looks on their faces. "Listen guys, as long as you guys are heading out to get some food would you mind bringing me an order to go with extra everything?"

"What, I'm not the Pizzamon." Takuya said as he ran back to the entrance. "Its every tummy for itself."

"Wait Takuya!" Michael called out before giving J.P. an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry about him J.P., he's a nice guy once you get to know him I promise. I'll be sure to save you something." He then ran after his friend with Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon, J.P., and Neemon behind them. When they passed the doors, the sirens on top started to light up and the alarm went off stopping them as a small bug with a green head and black eyes with a single vine-like hair on top of its head and a brown shell on the bottom swung itself in front of Takuya.

"Warning warning warning!" The small digimon yelled. "A warning from Minomon!"

"Hello there." Neemon greeted as Bokomon looked through his book.

"Are you not listening to me?" Minomon questioned. "I said warning warning!"

"They're larva digimon." Bokomon finally said not taking his eyes of his book.

"Warning! No trespassers allowed in the wind factory!" Minomon said as everyone just stood there listening to the small digimon's ranting. "No entry, leave now, go home, stop! If you don't obey our warning, we will commence out fierce attack Just as Minomon paused, two more Minomon appeared to its sides and spoke in unison. "You have now been warned stop! What we're trying to say is get out!"

Takuya started to back away with J.P. gripping on his arm nervously as he spoke. "Now would be a really good time for me. So I would wait in the car if we had one."

"Well we did walk in without permission." Michael whispered to Zoe nodded in agreement as she walked forward smiling at the larva digimon.

"Excuse me, but we're just here for a tour of the factory." Zoe said getting confused looks from everyone behind her. The Minomon started to whisper to each other.

"Let's make the first stop the exit door okay?" J.P. asked Zoe as the Minomon turned to face them again with upside down u's for eyes.

"Then come on down!" The Minomon said happily causing J.P. to facefault and Zoe to grin widely.

"Well that was easy." Michael muttered as one of the Minomon guided them to the factory. Michael walked next to Zoe as they entered the building. "Nice work Zoe, thanks to your quick thinking we managed to get in without getting attacked."

"Oh please, it was nothing." Zoe said waving off Michael's compliment. "You looked like you were about to do the same thing."

"Yeah, except I can never bring myself to tell a lie." Michael admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of his head chuckling a little. "I never told a lie in my life to be honest."

"Not once?" Zoe asked looking at Michael in surprise.

Michael laughed a little at her reaction. "Yeah, you can ask Takuya if you want proof, we were joined at the hip back in preschool and not once had he heard me speak a lie." He then picked up his pace to join the said goggle head.

* * *

They continued walking down the long hall of the factory before making a left turn to see the right wall was replaced with glass windows. Everyone ran to the window to see many Kokuwamon transporting parts and putting pieces together being watched by green goblins with orange hair holding wooden clubs.

"I love watching other people work." J.P. commented as Michael gave him a half lidded side stare.

"Of course you do, because you're not the one doing it J.P." Michael stated as he turned his eyes back to the Kokuwamon noticing the goblins. "Hey Bokomon, who are those digimon?"

"We're not the only ones watching." Bokomon said as he saw the green goblin. "Goblimon, this ogre digimon loves being bad. His special attack is goblin strike."

"That doesn't sound like someone I want to hire as a security guard." Michael mumbled watching the Kokuwamon work. ' _It's almost like a prison here._ '

"Are you enjoying your tour?" Minomon asked behind Zoe.

"Yeah." Zoe replied giving Minomon a smile.

"Do you have any questions?" Minomon asked kindly.

"Can we slide on this floor with our socks?" Neemon asked which got a confused look from Michael.

"If you feel you must, go ahead." Minomon replied to Neemon before turning back to the rest of the group. "Is there anymore questions?"

"I have one." Michael said stepping forward looking through the glass. "Those Goblimon, please don't take this the wrong way, but why do they work here?"

"I get asked that a lot." Minomon said suspending itself in front of Michael. "The Goblimon work here to protect the Kokuwamon from possible dangerous trespassers."

' _Why do I feel like that was a lie?_ ' Michael thought with a frown before he noticed that J.P. was fidgeting a little. "Something wrong J.P.?"

"I really need to find a bathroom right now!" J.P. shouted before running down the hall.

"It's on the left!" Minomon called after the boy who made a left turn at the end of the hall before turning back to the group. "Let's wait for your friend before we continue with the tour."

"Good idea, I'd hate for him to miss more of the factory." Michael sat on the floor with his legs crossed as he watched the Kokuwamon work again. ' _I hope I'm wrong about Minomon lying and those Goblimon are here as security guards. As the saying goes, never judge a book by its cover._ '

"Something on your mind Michael?" Michael looked up to see Takuya standing over him with an eyebrow raised. "You have that look again when you're thinking about something."

Michael got up looking behind Takuya to see Minomon was busy answering questions. "I'm not sure how I feel about this place Takuya." Takuya gestured his hand telling him to go on as Michael whispered in his ear. "I don't think those Goblimon are there for security. Bokomon said they love being bad, so why work as security guards?"

"You got a point there." Takuya mumbled in agreement looking down to the mentioned digimon before smiling at Michael patting him on the shoulder. "But you know the old saying, never judge a comic book by it's author or whatever."

"It's don't judge a book by it's cover Takuya." Michael corrected casting a nervously glance at the Goblimon. "I just got a bad feeling about this place."

"You're just being paranoid buddy." Takuya grinned placing an arm over Michael's shoulder. "Look, if that bad feeling is still bothering you after we leave then we'll come back and see whats wrong, how about that?" Michael had an uncertain look on his face before giving a small smile and nodded his head. "Good, now let's try and have a good time while we're here." He removed his arm from Michael's shoulder and looked down the hall J.P. ran. "What's taking J.P. so long, I've seen snails move faster than that guy."

"Be patient Takuya." Michael said shaking his head in amusement at the goggle head's impatience. "People go to the bathroom at different paces."

Takuya didn't seem to hear him as he cupped his mouth with his hands and started shouting. "Hey J.P., hurry up! Did you fall in?!"

"I'm coming already!" J.P.'s voice sounded from around the corner as he ran around it to join us.

"Took you long enough." Takuya said as J.P. was in front of the group with his arms crossed.

"Takuya." Michael hissed elbowing his friend in the ribs before turning his attention to Minomon. "So what's next on the tour Minomon?"

"Please follow me." Minomon said as it guided the group to a room with a tower in the middle with two platforms that have two cranes on the top and a wrecking ball on the bottom. "This is the backbone of wind factory. Its were all the latest ultra high tech super machines are made."

"So cool." Tommy said in awe at the size of the size of the tower.

Michael looked down to the bottom of the tower to see conveyor belts transporting what look like grey electric fans. "Are those what's made here in wind factory?"

"You call that an 'ultra high tech super machine'?" Bokomon questioned when he saw what Michael pointed out. "Please."

"A fan?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"And an ugly one at that." Zoe said when she saw the color. "I mean grey is so out."

"What's so high tech about a stupid fan?" J.P. asked not seeing what's so great about an electric fan.

"I'm not a liar so please don't take this the wrong way." Michael said as he looked behind him to talk directly to Minomon. "But a fan isn't that high tech."

"Hey, it beats a folded piece of paper!" Minomon said as everyone turned back to Minomon. "Now, before we get you some lovely parting gifts, is there any questions?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said raising their hands with grins on their faces. "Where is the cafeteria?"

* * *

Takuya, J.P., and Michael sweat dropped when they looked at their plates to see it was filled with batteries.

"So, what exactly do you call this?" Zoe asked as she stared at her plate.

"A nine volt omelet?" Neemon said uncertainly.

"Eat up everybody." Minomon said happily while Michael just gave the larva digimon an 'you have got to be kidding me' look as Zoe picked a battery up and looked at it from every angle with everyone doing the same.

"They're really lovely batteries, but…" Zoe started to say but was uncertain how to continue.

"Oh you'll love them, it's our chef's special." Zoe looked over to a Kokuwamon that close by as it picked a battery up and the plugs on its shoulders extended and connected to the sides of the battery sending electricity to its mouth. "Just look at the Kokuwamon, they can't get enough."

"Be sure to save room for desert." Minomon continued tilting its head to the side. "It's alkaline."

"We can't eat this stuff!" Takuya and J.P. said at once dropping the batteries they were holding.

"Not to be rude to both you and the chef Minomon." Michael said putting the battery he was holding down. "But do you have something else?"

"Yeah, like some sugary treats lying around?" Tommy added. "You know, for special guests?"

"How about a AA pie?" Minomon suggested.

"No thanks!" The group shouted scaring the Minomon.

* * *

"I'm worried we might have offended the Minomon." Zoe said as the group walked to the entrance of the factory.

"More than lunch offend us?" Takuya asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well we were a bit rude at the cafeteria." Michael pointed out. "We should have asked politely for food that wasn't made for machine digimon."

"Can we get back to worrying about my stomach?" J.P. asked with his hands in his pockets next to Bokomon and Neemon.

Takuya saw a battery by his feet and kicked it muttering. "Stupid batteries." The Battery flew hitting the tracks on the other side of the field getting the Goblimon's attention and Takuya rubbed the back of his head chuckling nervously.

"Hey, what's that?" Zoe asked pointing to a few brick buildings with a few windows and wooden doors behind a metal fence.

"It's a building with a fence around it." Bokomon replied. "Too obvious an answer?"

"I think what Zoe meant is why is there a fence around the building Bokomon." Michael said having a look of suspicion as he stared at the Goblimon and the fence.

"Let's check it out." Takuya suggested as they ran around the fence to see a group of Kokuwamon with an older Kokuwamon holding a wooden walking stick walked to them. "So this is…"

"Where the Kokuwamon live." Zoe finished Takuya's sentence.

"At least they're out in the sunshine." Neemon pointed out.

"Yes, where they can sweat and rust." Bokomon droned out.

"Can machine digimon even sweat?" Michael asked tilting his head in confusion.

Smaller Kokuwamon walked over to Tommy and J.P. before one of them spoke. "You're kinda funny looking." That comment made the small Kokuwamon giggle.

"You guys are kinda cute." Michael said kneeling down holding out a hand giving them a friendly smile. They smiled back and tackled him to the ground in a group hug causing him to laugh. "Haha… stop...t-that… Hahaha… that tickles… Hahaha!"

"Looks like Michael's good with kids huh?" Zoe commented to Takuya as they watch the blond got the machine digimon off him and he started playing tag with them.

"Yup." Takuya nodded as Michael was 'it' and chased after the laughing kid digimon. "When he got over his shyness and we got older, he always knew how to make kids laugh and smile when their sad or needs comforting." Takuya watched as Michael tagged one of the Kokuwamon and started running as it chased him. "He's an only child, but he treats every kid he meets like a little brother or sister to take care of."

"That's so sweet." Zoe said as she watched Michael get tackled to the ground again by the Kokuwamon and they both started laughing. "I can see why his mom named him Michael now."

"You can?" Takuya gave her a questioning look.

"Yep." Zoe nodded. "He never lies if what he told me is true and look how he treat those Kokuwamon." Takuya looked over to Michael to see they were having a great time and Michael had a smile on his face. "That smile seems so warm and welcoming, almost like an angel's." She looked to Takuya and with a hand on her hip. "I'm guessing that the moment she saw that angelic smile on his face, she wanted to name him after an angel."

"Now that you mention it." Takuya said looking up in thought. "Whenever I go to his place to hang out, his mom always called him her Little Angel." He realized what his said too late and his hands flew to cover his mouth.

"Oh, that's so cute!" Zoe squealed clasping her hands with sparkles in her eyes.

"What's cute?" They looked to the source of the voice to see Michael with a Kokuwamon on his shoulders walking over to them with a confused look.

"Oh nothing." Zoe said with her hands behind her back looking to the right giving the blond a side glance with a teasing smirk on her face. "Little Angel."

Michael had a look of shock on his face as his eyes wide and jaw dropped and a blush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "H-how… how do you know that nickname?" His eyes landed on Takuya who looked sheepish. "You told her?!"

"It kind of slipped out." Takuya explained rubbing the back of his head laughing nervously.

"What slipped out?" J.P. asked as he, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon walked over to join them.

"Michael's nickname that his mother calls him." Zoe said suppressing a giggle when she saw the embarrassed look on Michael's face. "She calls him her Little Angel."

J.P. and Tommy's eyes widened as they looked to Michael whose head was down but could still see his face was beet red in embarrassment as J.P. spoke. "She really calls you that?" When Michael nodded they two boys at each other before bursting out laughing holding their sides and rolling on the ground.

"L-li-little… An-angel? Ahahaha… t-that's rich man!" J.P. said in between breaths trying in vain to control his laughter only to laugh harder. Michael's face was so red you can see steaming rising up from his head as the two boys continued to laugh.

"I don't see what's so funny." Neemon said resulting Michael having a look of hope on his face as he look to the rabbit digimon. "Isn't he already a cute little angel?" This resulted in Michael facefaulting and making J.P. laugh even harder.

"You can be quite clueless can't you?" Bokomon shouted snapping Neemon's pants again making the rabbit digimon's eyes bulge. "Can't you see he's embarrassed by that nickname?" He then walked to the blond who was in the fetal position drawing circles in the dirt with his finger. Bokomon place a paw on the blond boy's back and rubbed it. "There, there young Michael. I know it's embarrassing, but you must understand that your mother calls you that not to embarrass you, but to show how much she loves and cares for you." Michael gave the small digimon a grateful smile as he felt a little better and got to his feet to see Tommy and J.P. finally got over laughing but still snickered a little.

"If you would please, let's continue inside." A Kokuwamon next to the older one said gesturing them inside one of the buildings.

* * *

When everyone was seated, the elder Kokuwamon began to speak. "Where once there was there, there is now here, which is neither here nor there."

"If I said that made any sense I'd be lying." Zoe said completely confused trying to figure out what the elder Kokuwamon was saying.

"Yeah, I'm lost too." Tommy said nodding in agreement.

"I got it." Michael said getting shocked looks from his friends. "My grandpa says things the same way he does."

"Oh yeah." Takuya brought his fist against his palm in remembrance. "When he came to visit during Summer vacation, he always talk in ways I didn't get."

Another Kokuwamon stepped forward clearing his throat. "Sorry, the elder's charge is a little low these days. Perhaps our story will make more sense if we begin at the beginning. We Kokuwamon live peacefully in the forest for generations, we played among the trees or have games of electric tag. Until one day, without warning, the Goblimon attacked. The wind at the wind factory had gotten weaker, and the energy for their generator had gotten low. So their leader us rounded up. They took us from our beautiful wooded home and put us to work in the factory."

"Here, not there." The elder said as the story was finished.

"Man, that just blows." Tommy said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, and everything seemed so normal when we toured the factory." Zoe added.

"I had a feeling something was wrong." J.P. said. "My gut told me."

' _I knew something wasn't right._ ' Michael thought as he looked out the window keeping a close eye on the Goblimon that were patrolling the area. ' _Sometimes I hate being right._ '

"Great, even your stomach's a know-it-all." Takuya muttered before addressing the Kokuwamon. "So how come they needed your labor in such a modern factory?"

"Our labor is more than they bought us for the Goblimon." The same Kokuwamon said as he continued with the story. "It is not the main reason they keep us. You must understand, they would never let you outsiders see what's really goes on there. We Kokuwamon are a timid and cowardly breed by nature, but when we are frightened, we emit electrical currents up to a million volts. So they scare us constantly, sometimes they even power water on us to short us out then they use the electricity we give off at the factory or even worse, they threaten to hang us upside down so the charge rushes to our heads." Michael clenched his fists tightly wondering how could anyone do those things to innocent digimon. "And if all of that doesn't work, they show us pictures of peoples feet." Michael raised an eyebrow at that one. "I've gotten so jumpy these days I feel like there's a kangaroo in my pants."

' _I'm not even going to mention he's not wearing any pants._ ' Michael thought sweat dropping. ' _Might make him even more jumpy._ ' He heard J.P. mumble something but couldn't make it out as the Kokuwamon continued.

"We're in the factory everyday. This isn't very much fun for us at all." After that was done, many other Kokuwamon started to say their own complaints.

"Well, why not you leave?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, when the going gets too tough the really smart ones take off." J.P. said and when Michael saw the look on Takuya's face he knew things were going to get ugly.

"Are you out of your mind?" Takuya asked with an angry look on his face. "If they take off then the Goblimon will track them down and smash them all to tiny pieces!"

"Let me guess Tacky, you've got some bright idea that they should band together and fight back." J.P. said sarcastically as the two boy began to glare at each other.

"Stop it you two!" Michael shouted getting between the two boys. "You're both acting immature."

"We're not really fighters." The Kokuwamon said getting the three boys attention. "And as for running away, we can't because the Goblimon security is just too tight."

"Well it seems like those are your only two options." Takuya said not seeing any other way for the Kokuwamon.

"I suppose if we had to choose, we would prefer the running option." Kokuwamon said.

"If you run now you'll never stop running." Takuya started to say and when it looked like J.P. was going to stop him Michael held out an arm and shook his head and nodded to Takuya saying to let him handle it. "But of you fight them you could be free forever. You won't have to do it alone, we'll help ya beat them."

"Hey, who died and made you decision guy anyway?" J.P. asked with a hand on Takuya's shoulder. "What if we don't want any part of this fight huh?"

"I'm in." Zoe said standing up.

"Yeah, when do we start?" Tommy asked getting to his feet.

"I'm not sure what help I can be, but I'll give my all." Michael said with a grin and saw that the Kokuwamon were standing one by one.

"Right, let's do it!" A Kokuwamon said.

"Well, something tells me those Goblimon are gonna get the shock of their lives." Takuya said with a smile as they all began to plan with J.P. muttering to himself. Takuya looked to Michael. "Do you think you can draw me a map of the factory Michael?"

Michael grinned pulling out a pencil and paper from his pockets. "It'll only be from memory, but sure give me a minute." Michael placed the paper on the wooden table and started to draw the layout of the factory trying to remember as many details as possible. "And done."

"Thanks." Takuya patted Michael on the shoulder and looked over the map. "Okay everyone listen up, we're doing this tonight. First, Zoe will cause a distraction right here." Takuya pointed at the entrance. "She's gonna get as many Goblimon as possible over to the gate." He then looked over to her. "That is, if you think you can handle it."

"No sweat." Zoe said without missing a beat.

"Then the rest of us will move into the factory and wait for the right moment to attack." Takuya continued to explain his plan. "And when the signal comes, we all hit the target. Destroy the assembly line and that's it. So what do you say, are you with me?" The Kokuwamon raised their arms in affirmative. "Great, this is teamwork guy and a great plan plan."

"Just like the ones you draw up for your army men only real?" Michael asked grinning after hearing Takuya's plan thinking it just might work.

"Pretty cool huh?" Takuya asked looking smug.

"Yeah, pretty cool for you Takuya." Zoe said in amusement.

"What's that mean?" Takuya asked in annoyance.

"I get it, so if there's no place for them to work I guess they'll just get to go home again." Tommy said.

"Not quite Tommy." Michael said getting the boy's attention. "Just because we destroyed the assembly line doesn't mean they can go home." He look to Takuya. "Isn't that right Takuya?"

"Yeah, we still have the Goblimon leader to get rid of." Takuya said.

"I'm not going." J.P. stated with his hands behind his head getting surprised looks from the others. "Why don't you guys take care of this one and just holler if you need me."

"What are you saying J.P.?" Takuya asked.

"I'm saying that you guys are on your own." J.P. said lowering his arms to his sides. "You don't need me, you probably don't even want me. I can't become a digimon like you guys." He lowered his head and his tone became soft. "I'm just tall, and sweet and cuddly."

"Man, I will never understand what your problem is." Takuya said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"My problem is you!" J.P. said with an angry look. "Trying to make me do what I don't want to!"

"Oh yeah?!" Takuya shouted and they both looked away from each other.

"You guys, all your shouting is going to make the Kokuwamon cry." Michael said as he saw a couple of the young Kokuwamon have tears in their eyes and he knelt down to one of them trying to comfort them. "It's alright guys, no need to cry."

"We understand what J.P. is going through." A Kokuwamon said. "You see, before we met you, we never even dreamed of fighting back. But you have given us hope, and that is something we haven't had in a long time and you have seen how strong we can be if we just believe in ourselves."

"You do?" Takuya asked completely caught off guard as J.P. as he muttered to himself with a young Kokuwamon next to him before leaving.

Takuya was about to go after him when Michael placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a small smile. "Let me handle this Takuya." He then left to go after J.P.

* * *

Michael found J.P. up on a hill staring at the sunset and decided to stand next to him watching the sunset with him not saying a word. After five minutes of silence, Michael decided to speak. "I'm sorry about Takuya, J.P." J.P. was completely caught off guard by Michael's apology but he kept silent. "I know he can be kind of a hot head and bossy, but he's like that because he wants to help someone in his own way." Michael closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt the warmth of the setting sun. "When we were in preschool, I refused to talk to anyone other than Takuya because I was so shy back then which lead to me being bullied a lot. Naturally Takuya got mad and tried to fend them off, but I told him to leave it be." He chuckled at the memory. "But he was so stubborn and refused to leave it be, which lead him to the idea of getting me to get over my shyness."

"How did he do that?" J.P. found himself asking without realizing it.

Michael looked to J.P. with a smile on his face. "How else, by being stubborn. During recess, he would drag me to hang out with his other friends even though I struggled and said I didn't want to. I was so upset that he kept doing it no matter how much I begged him not to and didn't talked to him for a full week." He looked down with a nostalgic smile on his face. "But over time, I was slowly interacting with other people because of Takuya's stubbornness. That's just the way he is and I'm glad that I met him." When Michael was finished with his story the two fell into comfortable silence not noticing they had an extra guest listening in.

"Why are you telling me this?' J.P. finally asked after a while.

"Just thought I'd tell you." Michael replied. "I hope after hearing that you'd be willing to give Takuya a chance." He then turned to leave giving J.P. a backhanded wave. "Even though he doesn't show it, he's worried about you."

* * *

Michael climbed up a hill with the young and elderly Kokuwamon with J.P. and they watch and explosion happen at the front gate of the wind factory. Micchael and J.P. looked back to the factory.

"Looks like it's started." Michael said as he saw smoke rising. "I hope everyone is going to be okay."

"You and me both." J.P. nodded in agreement as they helped the Kokuwamon up the hill. When they reached the top J.P. clenched his fists in frustration. ' _Everyone gets to spirit evolve but me and Michael. But Michael can defend himself, it so figures._ '

Michael looked back to J.P. with a concerned look on his face. ' _I hope J.P. finds his spirit soon._ ' He saw a young Kokuwamon running towards the factory with the elder running after him.

"You can't, you're too small." The elder said holding the young Kokuwamon back.

"Only on the outside." The young Kokuwamon countered. "Remember what Takuya said, I believe in myself I do!"

J.P.'s eyes widened when Michael's words replayed in his head.

 ***Flashback***

" _I'm sorry about him J.P., he's a nice guy once you get to know him I promise."_

" _I know he can be kind of a hot head and bossy, but he's like that because he wants to help someone in his own way."_

" _But over time, I was slowly interacting with other people because of Takuya's stubbornness. That's just the way he is and I'm glad that I met him."_

 _"I hope after hearing that you'd be willing to give Takuya a chance."_

" _Even though he doesn't show it, he's worried about you."_

 ***End of Flashback***

"Yes, but you must also believe in others to fight when you can't." The elder's voice snapped J.P. out of his thought and he made his decision.

"He can't, but I can." J.P. said stepping forward them and Michael and he knelt down placing his hands on the young Kokuwamon's shoulders.

"Mister?" The young Kokuwamon asked before J.P. got to his feet and ran for the factory. "You can do it!"

"Leaving me here to be a hero huh?" Michael grinned crossing his arms. "You guys better come back on one piece." He felt someone nudge his back and looked to see the Kokuwamon were pushing him forward. "Huh?"

"You want to help your friends don't you?" An elderly Kokuwamon asked with an understanding tone continuing to push Michael forward. "Go on, we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked not wanting to leave them unprotected. His response was when he pushed him forward again. Michael gave them a small smile and ran after J.P. "J.P!" Michael picked up his pace till he was next to a surprised J.P. "I'm going too, you need someone to watch your back after all." J.P. grinned at that and nodded as they ran to the factory. As the reached the entrance of the factory, they saw Kazemon flying away with the Goblimon's attention on her and slipped by them entering the factory meeting with a couple of Kokuwamon leading them to the others.

"Hurry, the others are at the end of this hallway!" One of the Kokuwamon said as Michael and J.P. followed them.

"I gotta get into shape." J.P. said completely out of breath.

"We can do that after we save our friends." Michael said as a Goblimon came out of a vent and swung at them. Michael pushed J.P. out of the way and jumped to avoid the club before doing a hard roundhouse kick to the ogre digimon's head effectively knocking him out and landing on his feet. "Lights out ugly." The two continued to run entering the room with the assembly line to see Agunimon fighting off a giant green mantis with sickles. Agunimon was pushed against the railing before he threw the digimon over it causing it's back to hit the tower of the assembly line. "What digimon is that guy?"

"That's Snimon." Kokuwamon replied. "He a mantis digimon and his special attack is Twin Sickles."

" **Twin Sickles!** " Snimon yelled as his blades glowed red and swung them Agunimon who guarded against the attack but was pushed back crashing into the wall and Snimon started to laugh. "Now I shall destroy all of your little friends one by one."

"Isn't there anyway to stop him?" A Kokuwamon asked in panic.

"How about giving me a lift?" J.P. suggested as he looked to Michael. "Do you think you can distract him, I have a plan."

"Leave it to me." Michael nodded and ran to Agunimon as the Kokuwamon lift J.P. up. When Michael was close enough, he cupped his mouth and took a deep breath. "Hey, mantis guy!" Snimon turned to Michael. "You are by far the ugliest bug I have ever see! Someone should get a giant bottle of insecticide! Or better yet, a giant flyswatter!"

"Why you little, since you seem so eager I'll destroy you first!" Snimon shouted in rage as he brought a sickle up when he notice the crane was moving. "Huh?!" He didn't have time to move and was slammed to the wall causing his blades to be stuck in the wall.

"Way to go J.P!" Michael called out to the boy who was in the cockpit controlling the crane who gave him a thumbs up in response.

"Quick thinking buddy!' Agunimon called out with a smile looking down to see Snimon managed to free a sickle and sent a red energy blade towards J.P. slicing the crane in half. "J.P!" The crane smashed into the bottom of the assembly line destroying it and crushing Snimon at the same time.

Michael saw something in the rubble of the assembly line as a beam of light shot out. "Guys, over there!" They looked down to see a totem shaped like a purple and yellow beetle.

"Is that?" Kumamon asked not believing what he's seeing.

"A spirit!" Agunimon said confirming Kumamon's thoughts as Bokomon searched through his book.

"Now where do you suppose that came from?" Neemon asked.

"The metal surrounding it must have been too thin for the D-tector to well, _detect_ it." Bokomon explained letting a small laugh.

"This time that spirit's gotta be mine!" J.P. said as the door to the crane fell off and he fell only to be caught by the Kokuwamon and they lowered him to the spirit. When his feet touched the ground, J.P. pointed his D-tector at the spirit firing a beam of light dragging it into the D-tector. "Spirit!"

"It is time." Michael heard the voice in the back of his head but ignored it as he watched in awe as J.P. finally got his spirit.

J.P. held his D-tector in his right hand as his left got surrounded by a ring of data before swiping it against the D-tector. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Rings of data surrounded J.P. as his body blacked out as armor appeared and fitted itself on him before screens of data appeared in front of him and behind him with the armor slowly approaching him. In his place was a digimon wearing purple and yellow armor resembling a beetle that landed on a platform holding his arms over him with electricity in his hands before bringing them down together to his mid-section. "Beetlemon!"

"Look, J.P. spirit evolved." Agunimon said stating the obvious.

"Yes, to Beetlemon." Bokomon replied not taking his eyes off his book. "The warrior of thunder."

"Amazing." Michael whispered pulling out his phone and stared at it. ' _Why don't I have a D-tector? Is it because I don't have a spirit?_ '

"I-I can't believe it." Beetlemon said to himself in excitement. "I'm Beetlemon!" He started to do some kind of happy dance. "I did it, let's get this party started!"

"Dance while you can monkey boy." Snimon said interrupting Bettlemon's dance. "Soon you will taste the fury of Snimon!"

"The only thing I want to taste is a cheese burger with a side of fries." Beetlemon as Snimon charged at him swinging his sickles which Beetlemon dodged and landed a kick to Snimon's back. Snimon brought his sickles down on Bettlemon, but he didn't leave a scratch as Bettlemon pushed him back with his horn slamming him against the wall. "Beetlemon one, Green guy nothing!" Snimon charged at him again and Bettlemon jumped out of the way. "Missed me!"

" **Ultimate Twin Sickles!** " Snimon shouted sending multiple blades of red energy that didn't even faze Beetlemon.

"Oh yeah?" Bettlemon's hands sparked with electricity as Snimon flew up to attack. "I call forth the power of **Thunder Fist!** " He clasped his hands together and slammed them against Snimon's head sending him crashing into the wall and his fractal code appeared. "Where once your power was used for evil, let it now be used for good!" Beetlemon brought out his D-tector and pressed a button on the side before swiping it against Snimon's fractal code. "Fractal Code Digitize!" After the fractal code entered the D-tector, Snimon became a glowing egg and floated away. The factory started to shake and they turned to see the assembly line start to explode.

"The factory's gonna blow!" Agunimon shouted as everyone started to run. "Everybody out!"

Michael was right behind him when he tripped on a broken railing and fell to the floor. He pushed himself to knees and looked up to see Beetlemon holding out his to him. Michael gave him a grateful smile and took the hand as he carried him as they flew out of the factory as it exploded at the last second.

* * *

The next day, The Kokuwamon were cheering happily knowing the they can return to their home and Michael watched this from a distance sitting on the ground with his right leg badaged with a smile on his face when he saw J.P. talking to the young Kokuwamon a powerful gust of wind blew passed them carrying the Minomon with it who were shouting 'Warning'. Michael looked at his phone that was in his hand before pocketing it to look up to the sky only to see J.P.

"How's your leg?" J.P. asked and Michael looked down to his bandaged right leg.

"It's fine, it's just a sprain but it still hurts when I try to move it." Michael replied truthfully. "I should be up and about in a few days." J.P. nodded and sat next to him.

"You were right." J.P. said causing Michael to give him a questioning look. "Takuya is a nice guy when you get to know him. We talked things out last night and we're cool now." He gave Michael a smile. "You told me that story so we would make up and help me understand Takuya, didn't you?"

Michael chuckled knowing he was caught. "You got me, but either way I'm glad you got your spirit J.P."

"Thanks." J.P. pulled out his D-tector and stared at it. "If it wasn't for your words as well as Takuya's I guess, I probably wouldn't have run after them and gotten it."

Michael nodded in agreement as they watched their friend celebrate with the Kokuwamon. "I guess a little of Takuya rubbed off on me over the years." They both laughed at that.

 **And that's all the spirits I guess. Why didn't my phone turn into a D-tector? Why did the dreams stop? What will happen next? One of these questions will be answered on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.**

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter five! Hope you enjoyed and now onto the reviews.**

 **KatoGS123 Youtuber: Now that is a secret. Thank you for your support and I look forward to reading your future reviews.**

 **That's it for now, I hope to see you all again in the very near future.**


	7. Notice, Please Read!

**Sorry everyone, not an update DX. I know it's been over two months closing in to three since I updated this fanfic. So as a way to apologize, I decided to hold a contest. I know it's not a new chapter, I thought by holding this contest it would give you all something to enjoy while I work on the next chapter. Anyway, the contest is to create attacks for Guardiamon. I already had a few ready on paper, but then my sisters dog decided to play with it in the mud and I can't remember what was on the paper T_T.**

 **The rules are simple.**

 **1: Each participant is allowed to submit up to three attacks.**

 **2: They must fit with Guardiamon's weapon and his type which is vaccine-type belonging to the virus busters family.**

 **3: All submissions must be made through PM. The only exceptions are to those who wish to participate but doesn't have an account, but please avoid using "Guest" so I can properly give credit to the winner.**

 **4: All submissions must have descriptions as to how the attacks would look like when used.**

 **That's it for the rules. This contest will go on until the 20th of July which will give everyone a chance to participate if they so wish to. While this contest is going on, I will work to finish the next chapter and by the time the contest ends I'll have it ready to be posted. I thank you in advance for taking time to read this notice and participating.**


	8. Chapter 6

**Time for chapter six of Rise and Fall of the Guardian my readers XD! I thank you for your patience and thank you storymad555 and windchaosdemon for participating in my contest. Both of your entries were so good that it was impossible for me to choose one from the other. So I decided that this contest will be a tie and use both of your entries. Now that we have that out of the way, it's time to get started with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Six: Warrior of Earth Grumblemon

Michael groaned before opening his eyes to see he was floating in mid-air over an open field that was filled with different colored flowers and a big tree in the middle on a hill. He looked down to the ground to see his legs were transparent and his feather necklace was faintly glowing.

"Again?" Michael muttered in confusion staring at his necklace holding it in his palm. "Why is my necklace glowing again?" He lowered his arm letting the necklace hang around his neck as he looked around. "Where am I this time? Is this just another dream, or Guardiamon's feather showing something again?" Michael looked to the tree to see Guardiamon flying around it with another angel digimon. Michael floated closer to the two to see the other digimon was a blue-eyed blond haired boy wrapped in white cloth, a modern depiction of an angel. He bears eight angelic wings on his back, two on his head, and two around his waist for a total of twelve wings. He also wears holy rings on each arm and leg, and has the symbol of the digital hazard on his hands. He also has purple tattoos on his left arm and leg, and on the left side if his chest and face. "I wonder who that is."

Guardiamon flew through Michael laughing with a big smile on his face. Guardiamon looked behind him as he called out to the other digimon. "Come on, you can go faster than that Lucemon!" Michael's eyes widened in shock when he heard what Guardiamon said as the second angel digimon flew through him as well. "Don't tell me you're out of gas already? We've only been out here for twenty minutes!"

Lucemon just smirked at that comment and increased his speed. "I'm just getting started Guardiamon!" Michael floated over them as he watched the two chase each other laughing. After Lucemon tagged Guardiamon, he flew away with Guardiamon chasing after him. After what felt like to Michael five hours of tag, the two angel digimon sat under the tree breathing hard with smiles on their faces. "Looks like you win this time Guardiamon."

"Yeah." Guardiamon said breathlessly as he wrapped his wings around himself to make more room for the two of them. "We really needed this break. We've been flying restlessly trying to stop this senseless war between the digimon."

"I couldn't agree more." Lucemon nodded in agreement wrapping his wings around himself the same way Guardiamon did as they both sat in silence watching the flowers move along with the wind.

"Is that really the Lucemon Bokomon said that was obsessed with his power that he tormented the other digimon?" Michael wondered as he watched the two angel digimon silently watch the flowers. "He looks like he wouldn't hurt a fly, I wonder what drove him to be obsessed with power."

"Hey, Guardiamon?" Lucemon said hesitantly breaking the silence and getting Michael and Guardiamon's attention to see he had a contemplative look on his face. "Do you really think we can stop this war by ourselves?"

"That came out of nowhere." Guardiamon said as he scooted closer to Lucemon. "What brought this up?"

"Nothing, just forget it..." Lucemon said shaking his head bringing his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He looked to Guardiamon and sighed when he saw that he wasn't going to drop the subject. "It's just... I can't help but wonder if we're really making any progress in this war. So many digimon were lost because of all this conflict, will we really be able to bring order and peace to the digital world?"

"Lucemon, is that what's been bothering you the last few days?" Guardiamon asked in concern as Lucemon nodded. Guardiamon sighed before giving a small smile placing a hand on his shoulder giving a light squeeze. "We _will_ stop this war Lucemon. You said it yourself that you wanted to stop it and I decided to help, you're my best friend after all." Lucemon looked to Guardiamon who continued to smile as he got to his feet and spread his arms and wings turning to face Lucemon. "If the two of us do it together, than I _know_ we can stop this senseless war." He held out a hand to Lucemon. "So turn that frown upside down and let's end this war together so there's order and peace."

Lucemon looked to outstretched hand then to Guardiamon before giving a small smile and taking the offered hand as Guardiamon pulled him to his feet and spread his wings. "I don't know how you do it Guardiamon, you always know what to say to calm my thoughts when they get too depressing."

"That's what friends are for." Guardiamon said grinning at Lucemon as they let go of each other's hand and playfully punched Lucemon on the shoulder. "Whenever you need a friend when you're depressed or about to do something stupid, I'll be there to set you straight."

Lucemon laughed at that statement. "Then it's a promise." He held up a pinky with Guardiamon doing the same and linked them together. Michael remained where he was floating over the hill as he watched the two flew into the air and away from the field. The area suddenly became pitch black with only his necklace as the only source of light.

"What's going on?" Michael asked himself looking around the darkness before something in the darkness started to shine brightly causing him to shut his eyes and cover them with his arms. "What now?!" When Michael moved his arms and opened his eyes, he saw that he was now in a world of white. "Not again."

"You must remember." Michael looked up to see the same symbol that was in his previous dreams and Takuya's D-tector.

"Why are you telling me to remember?" Michael demanded taking a step forward only to realize there was no solid ground and ended up doing a front flip before straightening himself. "There isn't anything for me to remember!"

"You must remember." The voice repeated with urgency in her tone.

"I'm telling you there's nothing for me to remember!" Michael shouted in frustration running his hands through his hair. "Why are you telling me to remember?! Is it because you think I'm Guardiamon?!"

"You must remember!" The voice shouted as the world began to shine brightly.

"Wait!" Michael shouted raising his arms over his eyes. "I'm not-" He couldn't finished as he felt like he was falling before he blacked out.

* * *

"Wait! Hold on!" Michael shouted bolting to a sitting position, a hand reaching forward and breathing hard drenched in sweat. He looked around to see that it was night and his friends were stirring from where they were sleeping from around a dying campfire. He placed a hand on his forehead trying to get his breathing back to normal. ' _That dream again. I thought they finally stopped, why did they start again? Why does she keep telling me to remember, I'm not Guardiamon. She should be able to tell at least that can't she?_ '

"What's with all the noise?" Zoe whined sitting up rubbing her eye.

"Yeah man, I was having a nice dream." J.P. added with a big yawn with Tommy groggily sitting up next to him.

"Sorry guys." Michael said with a strained smile. "I just had a dream that's all."

"It must have been some dream to make you bolt straight up shouting." Zoe commented as Takuya got to his feet. "What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Was it that dream again?" Takuya asked in concern taking a seat next to Michael and got a nod from his friend.

"What dream?" Bokomon asked curiously walking to the two boys.

"Michael's been having the same dream of a woman's voice telling him to remember." Takuya explained as Michael's head lowered before shooting up with his eyes half open trying to fight off sleep. "But he doesn't know why she's telling him that."

"How peculiar." Bokomon muttered crossing his arms in thought before looking back to the boys to see Michael has fallen back to sleep with his head resting on Takuya's shoulder and diverted his attention to the goggle head. "How long has he been having these dreams Takuya?"

Takuya had a thoughtful look before looking to Bokomon. "For about eight years I think."

"That long?" Zoe asked in surprise looking to the sleeping Michael in concern. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Takuya said slowly and carefully laying Michael down. "This always happens when he has that dream, he tries to fight off sleep so he won't have it again but ends up falling asleep a few moments later."

"Sounds rough for him if he's having the same dream for eight years." J.P. said crossing his arms. "Has he ever been to a therapist about this?"

"He refuses to go every time me or his mom suggests it." Takuya replied standing up and gesturing them to follow him. After they were far enough from Michael he started speaking again. "Every time he has that dream, his mom wanted to take him to a therapist but he keeps saying that he doesn't want to for some reason." He glanced to the sleeping blond before turning his attention back to the group in front of him. "When we ask him why he doesn't want to go he always give the same response that he's fine and doesn't need to go."

"He could be lying when he says he's fine." J.P. pointed out crossing his arms with a skeptical look on his face.

"That's the thing, Michael can't lie." Takuya said surprising the group except for Zoe who already knew as he continued. "For as long as I've known the guy, he hasn't said a single lie in his life." He crossed his arms as he looked down in thought. "Back in the third grade, a classmate of ours broke a window and asked us to cover for him so he wouldn't get in trouble."

 **Flashback**

 _Takuya and Michael sat in their desks next to each other talking about how their summer went._

 _"I honestly thought Grandpa was going to throw his back out when he visited me and mom for the summer." Michael said with both him and Takuya laughing. "I mean, I didn't know he can still move like that."_

 _"That old guy needs to remember he's not as young as we are anymore." Takuya said trying to reign in his laughter. After they calmed down Takuya spoke again with a frown. "My summer was pretty much the same as any other with my family. Me and Shinya fighting and mom taking his side."_

 _"Oh come on Takuya." Michael said sighing leaning back in his chair staring up at the ceiling. "Shinya is younger than us, so it makes sense that your mom would take his side." He looked to Takuya. "Maybe if you talked things over with him instead of fighting, you might get along."_

 _"That's easy for you to say, you're an only child." Takuya grumbled resting his chin on his arms. "You don't know what it's like to have a younger sibling that drives you nuts."_

 _Michael frowned at that and was about to respond before the sound of shattered glass caught their attention. They looked to the source of the sound to see a boy standing in front of a broken window panicking. Takuya and Michael looked to each other in confusion before getting up and walking to the boy._

 _"What happened?" Michael asked looking out the window to see a broken flower pot outside._

 _The boy jumped at Michael question and turned to face them with a concerned look on his face looking around to see they were the only ones in the classroom. "How long have you guys been there?"_

 _"We were here the whole time." Takuya replied with his hands behind his head. "But we didn't see anything and thought we'd ask you."_

 _"Well..." The boy said nervously. "I was moving the flowers when I tripped and lost my grip on the pot they were in." He looked to the window the back to Takuya and Michael. "Can you guys not tell anyone? I'll get in so much trouble."_

 _"Why?" Michael asked in confusion. "If it was an accident then maybe if you explained what happened you won't get in trouble."_

 _"Please, you can't tell anyone!" The boy shouted. "If my mom finds out who knows how long she'll ground me."_

 _"Um, I don't know." Michael said uncomfortably looking to Takuya who shrugged._

 _"Sure, we won't say anything." Takuya said grinning while Michael looked at him like he lost his mind._

 _The boy sighed in relief smiled to them. "Thanks, I owe you guys for this." He then left to take his seat._

 _"Takuya, what were you thinking?" Michael whispered in Takuya's ear. "Why did you say we won't say anything?"_

 _"Relax buddy." Takuya said placing a hand on Michael's shoulder. "If anyone asks, we'll just say we don't know anything."_

 _"Takuya, I can't do it." Michael said lowering his head. "I can't lie."_

 _"Or you won't." Takuya accused crossing his arms._

 _"No." Michael shook his head raising his head to look Takuya in the eyes. "I honestly can't lie."_

 _"What do you mean you can't lie?" Takuya asked raising an eyebrow in confusion._

 _Michael shrugged. "I don't know, I just can't. I tried lying before when I broke mom's favorite vase but told the truth."_

 _"Seriously?" Takuya asked eyes wide in surprise. When Michael nodded Takuya scratched the back of his head. "Well, that's going to be a problem." He then smiled snapping his fingers. "I know! All we have to do is hope the teacher doesn't ask you and we're fine." He then walked back to his desk._

 _"I just hope he doesn't hate me if I do tell the truth." Michael whispered to himself with a glum look on his face before following to take his seat._

 **End of Flashback**

"In the end, Michael was the first the teacher asked and he told her everything." Takuya finished. "The guy didn't get in trouble since Michael explained it was an accident." He frowned crossing his arms. "But from that day on he always called Michael a teacher's pet and a goody two shoes."

"He got called names just for telling the truth?" Tommy asked in shock looking over to the sleeping blond.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah, word spread fast and everyone avoided him resulting in him to go back to being the shy boy I met in preschool and wouldn't speak a word even when the teacher called him to solve a problem. He even wouldn't talk to me when I tried to cheer him up the day after the incident."

"The nerve of some children." Bokomon said crossing his paws frowning. "Avoiding a child because of something he couldn't control."

"If he was treated that way for telling the truth, why didn't he lie?" Neemon asked in confusion.

"Weren't you listening?!" Bokomon yelled snapping Neemon's pants causing the rabbit digimon's eyes to bulge. "He didn't lie because he can't!" He then turned back to the children. "It's late, so let's all try to get some sleep and wait for when Michael is ready to tell us the whole story." Everyone nodded in agreement and went back to the campsite to sleep.

* * *

The next day, the gang found themselves in a town full of shops and restaurants. They walked through the town looking around except Michael who was lost in thought about his dream to pay attention to where he was going and bumped into a digimon resembling a green ogre with long, unkempt white hair, pointed ears adored by earrings, two horns, and spikes jutting from its shoulders. It's known for having its mouth open with an exaggerated lower jaw similar to Violator and has fang-like tusks on its upper jaw like a traditional Oni. It wears a black loincloth with a belt, a bracer on its right arm, red bandages on both its left arm and right leg and black belts on its left leg carrying a large, spiked femur bone as a bludgeon weapon. It has a skull and crossbones on its left arm below its shoulder spikes, metal studs on the knuckles of its left hand, and a scar on the back of its right hand.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The digimon yelled glaring down at Michael.

"I-I'm sorry." Michael apologized quickly looking up at the digimon before stepping aside as the ogre digimon walked away.

Takuya noticed that Michael was behind the group and slowed his pace to be next to him. "You alright Michael?"

Michael shook his head with a troubled look on his face. "I just can't focus today Takuya. I can't stop thinking about my dreams. They're starting to get more vivid." He bit his bottom lip nervously as he stopped walking followed by Takuya. "And after I went back to sleep, I had a dream of back when we were in the third grade."

Takuya frowned at that before giving him a reassuring smile and placed his hand on Michael's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Michael, It's not good to think about something too much. Maybe some food will help get your mind off of things."

"Maybe." Michael mumbled giving Takuya a grateful smile and the two continued walking to see their friends being kicked out of a restaurant. The childhood friends gave each other confused looks and ran over to check on the others. "What happened?"

"We got kicked out because the owner claimed we didn't have any money." Zoe replied dusting herself off. "Even though we did have money."

"You have money?" Bokomon asked standing next to Zoe. "Let me see it." Zoe pulled out her wallet and brought out a few yen before handing them to Bokomon to examine them. "You call this stuff money? Frankly I would've thrown you out of that restaurant too." He then the money to the ground shocking the human children and Zoe quickly picked them up to put away.

"I guess money from our world won't work." Michael said as he pulled out his own wallet and checked inside.

"So, what's money like in the digital world?" J.P. asked Bokomon. "If your so smart how do we get our hands on some?"

"It's simple." Bokomon replied holding up a finger. "Stop being so lazy and go to work."

"You want us kids to work?" Takuya asked. "That's what an allowance is for!"

"Can't you just lend us some?" Tommy asked getting Takuya and J.P.'s attention.

"I think if Bokomon had the money then you guys wouldn't have been kicked out." Michael pointed out looking over to Bokomon. "Right Bokomon?"

"I'm afraid Michael is correct." Bokomon replied pulling a green coin purse from his belly band. He opened it and held it upside down and shook it to show it's empty. "As you can see I'm without funds as well." The kids groaned at that as Bokomon and Neemon started to walk. "Now come on you nincompoops, follow me."

"You can't be serious!" Michael and Takuya complained as they, Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. slumped to the ground in exhaustion and hunger as Michael spoke up. "How can you expect us to walk another step when we're starving and exhausted?"

"Michael's right, we gotta eat something." Takuya said nodding in agreement.

"Anything." Tommy said.

It was then that J.P. noticed something and pointed to it. "Hey guys, take a look at that." Everyone looked to J.P. before following where his finger was pointing to see a sign poking out of an alleyway. "'Heroes wanted! All your meals for free!' Rock solid!" The human children all got to their feet cheering.

"I'm brave enough to eat!" Takuya shouted getting shouts of agreements from the other children as they ran skidding to a stop at the alleyway. "Hey there!" They looked down to see green snail-like digimon.

"Any idea what digimon these guys are?" J.P. whispered getting a shrug from the others.

"We saw this sign and I think we can help you with whatever problem you might be having." Michael said to the snail digimon pointing to said sign getting hopeful looks from the snail digimon.

* * *

The digidestined, Michael, and their digimon companions peeked through some bushes by Trailmon tracks that lead inside a tunnel. The sound of a train whistle sounded as a red Trailmon approached.

"There's the train." Takuya said stating the obvious.

"We can see that Takuya." Michael said looking up to the snail digimon, who they learned are called Karatsukinumemon, that were on a tree branch above them holding rope.

"Shouldn't we hide?" Zoe asked as the Trailmon got closer.

"Right." Takuya and Michael nodded and the all pulled back to hide behind the bushes. Takuya looked to the tree branch the Karatsukinumemon were on. "Wish we knew what these guys wanted us to do."

"Relax, I'm sure they have a good plan." Zoe said as the snail digimon jumped onto the last car of the Trailmon holding on to the rope which pulled a coal wagon they were in on the tracks.

"I hope all their plans aren't as crazy as this one." Takuya mumbled as the Karatsukinumemon tie the rope on the back of the Trailmon and tight roping to them.

"Sorry for the bumpy ride." One of the Karatsukinumemon apologized as they entered the coal wagon.

"Don't worry about it, we're fine." Michael said politely moving back a little to make room for the snail digimon. "Karatsukinumemon, can you please explain why you were looking for heroes?"

"Certainly." The middle Karatsukinumemon nodded before he started to explain. "One day a mean creature named Grumblemon attacked. We're peaceful, we can't fight him by ourselves."

"So that's why you decided to ask for help right?" Michael asked as Takuya nodded along to the snail digimon's explanation.

"Yes." The Karatsukinumemon on the right nodded. "He demanded our mountain's fractal code and we told him we don't even know where it is. But he thinks we're lying so that's why we need you heroes." The Trailmon they were riding exited the tunnel and approached a group of mountains.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." Takuya said before looking back to the others. "Right guys?"

"Right!" Zoe said in agreement.

"I guess." Tommy said nervously.

"Whatever." J.P. said.

"I'll help in any way I can." Michael said before biting the bottom of his lips nervously and lowering his head in thought. ' _But I can't turn into a digimon like the others. What can I possibly do to help? Sure I know karate and it's helped a couple times, but what if Grumblemon's a digimon that flies or burrows underground? I would be a sitting duck and get in everyone's way._ '

"Boys." Zoe said pulling Michael out of his thoughts. "I'm not sure I understand this, why can't he just take the fractal code?"

"We already talked about this." Bokomon said from behind the Karatsukinumemon. "As I said, the source of all energy in the digital world is data. Everything, mountains, rivers, villages. Everything that's solid matter is made up of energy, so it has fractal code, only in some places the code is out in the open and in some places it's hidden. Try to remember that."

"I'm afraid there's more of our story to tell." One of the Karatsukinumemon said betting everyone back on topic. "Grumblemon took all of our women to trade for the mountain's fractal code."

"So he took hostages?" Michael asked not liking the sound of that.

"Man, guys can sure be jerks sometimes." Zoe said with a frown. "So that's why you wanted our help, to save your women?"

"Yes." The middle Karatsukinumemon nodded.

"Just leave everything to us." J.P. said holding up a fist.

"We are in your debt heroes." The Karatsukinumemon said in sync bowing.

"Uh guys." Michael said nervously getting the others attention and he pointed ahead to where the tracks doing a couple of loops.

"Hold on. You want us to ride through _that_ , in this?" Takuya asked as everyone started to panic. "Are you snails insane?!" Everyone but the Karatsukinumemon started to scream holding on tightly to the edge of the coal wagon or the Karatsukinumemon as the Trailmon started going down the hill, around the loops, and climbing up the edge of the mountain. "At least this climb should slow us down!"

"It's not slowing down we're speeding up!" Tommy shouted.

"How is that even possible?!" Michael shouted tightening his grip around the Karatsukinumemon's shell.

"How is this thing on the tracks?!" Takuya shouted.

"Actually, I don't think it is." The middle Karatsukinumemon said calmly causing everyone to look at him in disbelief before the coal wagon jumped off the tracks and landed on the wooden fence below the tracks.

"That wasn't so bad." Zoe commented as everyone held on tightly to the wooden fence as to not fall off the cliff.

"What's your definition of 'bad'?" J.P. asked.

"Falling off of this cliff!" Zoe replied.

"Whatever you do guys, don't let go!" Michael said as he looked up to the Karatsukinumemon that were above them clinging to the side of the cliff. "Next time, let's just ride _inside_ the Trailmon!"

"Come on heroes, what are you all waiting for?" Karatsukinumemon asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" J.P. shouted. "Sticking to the side of a mountain maybe fine for you guys, but one slip and we're gravel pancakes." They all looked down to see how high up they were only to tighten their grip on the wooden fence.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't think falling off a cliff was on my list of things I wanted to do!" Michael said clinging desperately to the fence trying not to look down.

"Just how do you propose we get up to you?" Zoe asked the Karatsukinumemon. "We can't cling to walls." Takuya and Zoe moved out of the way when a rope ladder fell between them.

"Climb up you guys it's fun." Karatsukinumemon said.

"I'm learning a bunch of new definitions." J.P. complained as Takuya climbed the ladder followed by Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon.

"You should go next J.P." Michael said.

"Why?" J.P. asked with a confused look on his face. "Shouldn't Zoe go next? You know the old saying, ladies first."

"J.P., in case you forgot, Zoe's wearing a skirt." Michael said gesturing to Zoe who had her hands on her hips.

J.P. blushed in embarrassment scratching the back of his head. "Oh, right." He then started to climb the ladder.

"Thanks for that Michael." Zoe said giving him a appreciative smile.

"Don't worry about it." Michael smiled back before starting to climb the ladder. "J.P. was just trying to be a gentleman, he just forgot you're wearing a skirt."

The group continued to climb up the ladders until they approached the house the Karatsukinumemon were in.

"You'e almost there." Karatsukinumemon said as he saw them approaching.

"That's great." Takuya said struggling to up the last few steps.

Tommy saw a silhouette on the window. "Who's that?"

Takuya climbed on the edge of the doorway. "Yes!" He then noticed Koji standing in the corner holding a stick. "You're here?"

"You're the people these guys found to help out?" Koji asked lowering the stick as everyone else reached the doorway and peek through to see what's happening.

"Hey, it's Koji." Michael said stating the obvious. "Did you have trouble finding food to eat too?"

"Hey, don't lump me in with you guys." Koji said before addressing the Karatsukinumemon. "These kids aren't going to be able to help you out at all."

"I'll help you right upside the head!" Takuya growled out holding up a fist.

"You could at least give us a chance Koji." Michael said frowning at the bandana head's attitude. "You never even seen us fight."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Kojiro replied. "I mean look at you, the only thing you guys would do is get in my way." He then shurgged. "Can I help it if you're not up to my level?"

"Watch it stick boy or I'll-" Takuya was cut off when another Karatsukinumemon with a mustache crawled towards them.

"Gentlmon please." He gave a slight bow. "My thanks to all of you for coming to help. And now, it's time to eat."

"Alright! Time to chow down!" Everyone but Koji shouted causing them to fall off the doorway towards Koji who jumped to the roof to avoid joining the others in the dog pile.

* * *

Everyone sat in a circle around a pile of different colored cabbage.

"Is that what I think it is" Takuya asked not sure what he was seeing.

"I think it is." Michael replied lightly poking the cabbage. "Isn't this usually fed to rabbits?"

"Well at least rabbits get to eat." Zoe said grabbing one. "Here goes nothing." She took a big bite chewing a few times before having a surprised look. "Molto buono, dig in. Taste like steak." Everyone had confused looks before taking a cabbage and took a bite before breaking out in smiles.

"Mine tastes like chicken." J.P. said.

"Mines like a potato." Tommy said.

"Mine's a watermelon." Michael said.

"Mine is like asparagus." Takuya said getting sounds of disgust from everyone else. "I like asparagus."

"Don't why though." Michael mumbled to himself and look to where Koji was eating by himself before addressing the Karatsukinumemon. "How did Koji get here Karatsukinumemon?"

"Oh, he fell from the sky." Karatsukinumemon replied casually like it was normal.

"He did what?" Takuya asked not sure if he heard correctly.

"He fell." Karatsukinumemon repeated.

"How is that even possible?" Michael questioned as everyone continued eating. Michael look towards Kojiro. "So Koji, do you know where the prisoners are?"

"Michael, why are you asking that jerk?" Takuya whispered in Michael's ear.

"He was here first, so he might have a good idea of where to start looking." Michael whispered back.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kojiro replied pulling out a maps and laid it across the floor. "Grumblemon has the captives in a cave." He then pointed to the part of the mountain above the village. "It's right about here. We'll have to get in and out quickly." The Karatsukinumemon all had anxious looks.

"Just relax." J.P. said reassuringly calming the snail digimon. "Have no fear leave everything to us, legendary warriors." The Karatsukinumemon had looks of panic and started to back away.

"What's the matter?" Zoe asked in confusion.

"You mean all of you are legendary warriors?" The Karatsukinumemon with the mustache asked as he and the other snail digimon cowered in the corner.

"Not me, I'm just an ordinary human." Michael replied before gesturing to the others. "But they are." The Karatsukinumemon then started to mutter to themselves in the corner.

"What's got them so worked up?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Believe me, I'd have trouble believing you're legendary warriors too." Bokomon said.

"I bet their in awe of us." J.P. said grinning.

"I don't know." Michael said looking at the snail digimon. "It looked more like they were afraid of us."

"There you go again reading too much into this." Takuya grinned patting the blond on the back. "Lighten up would ya?"

The elder Karatswukinumemon cleared his throat getting the others attention. "It's time to go to bed."

"And I say it's time for us to rescue the girls." Takuya said standing up holding up a fist.

"Uh no, no, get some rest first." The elder Karatsukinumemon said nervously. "And then you can tackle the job in the morning."

"Some rest does sound nice." Michael admitted. "With all the walking we did followed by climbing those ladders and all."

"Now off to bed with you." The elder said as the other snail digimon laid a pile of leaves for them to sleep on. Everyone laid on the leaves and one by one they started to fall asleep.

' _I hope I don't have that dream again._ ' Michael thought as his eyes slowly closed before falling asleep.

* * *

Michael opened his eyes to see he was in a world of white. He looked around to see that no one but him was around, the symbol that haunted him wasn't even there.

"I finally got through." Michael turned to face the voice behind him to see Guardiamon.

"Guardiamon!" Michael shouted in surprise as the angel digimon floated towards him.

"Michael, I don't have much time." Guardiamon said with a worried look on his face.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked in confusion.

"You have to hurry." Guardiamon said and Michael could hear the fear in his voice. "You must find my digi-egg quickly before Cherubimon does."

"Your digi-egg?" Michael mumbled to himself. "But isn't that why I'm going to the sky terminal? To find a clue to find you?"

"There isn't any time for that." Guardiamon shook his head. "The sky terminal is too far away and Cherubimon's followers are close to finding me. If they find my digi-egg then they will destroy it."

Michael had a look of shock when he heard this. "Destroy? but then that would that..."

Guardiamon nodded grimmly. "I would be deleted with no way to return. That's why you must hurry and find me." He then placed a finger on Michael's forward. "It will not be much, but I will send you an image of where my digi-egg is. You must find it before Cherubimon does." A blurry image of a white egg with a gold ring on the top popped into Michael's head being surrounded by lushes of green. Guardiamon removed his finger and Michael wobbled backwards holding his head. "I am sorry I cannot help you further, but that is the best I can do."

Michael just shook his head giving the angel digimon a smile. "At least now I know what your digi-egg looks like Guardiamon. That would make finding it easier."

Guardiamon smiled back. "If anyone can find my digi-egg before Cherubimon it's you Michael. That is why I have been watching over you since you were a baby from inside my digi-egg."

"That reminds me." Michael said with a confused look. "Why were you watching over me when the digital world needed you?"

Guardiamon's smile turned into a sad one as his body started to disappear from the feet up before replying. "I am already out of time, I will tell you my reason the next time we meet Michael." He spread out his wings which started to glow brightly causing Michael to bring his arms up to his eyes to block out the light. "Just know that a piece of my consciousness is inside that feather around your neck. it is the reason I am able to contact you through your dreams. Never lose it, Michael."

* * *

Michael opened his eyes to see that he and the others were hanging off the edge of the cliff bound by ropes. His eyes widened at how high up he was before he started panicking. "What's going on here?!" He looked up to see the Karatsukinumemon had angerly looks on their faces. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"We'll give you back to your partner in exchange for our women." The elder replied.

"You dirty sneaks." Takuya said gritting his teeth. "Is that why you brought us here?"

The elder Karatsukinumemon shook his head. "I think it is you that are the dirty sneaks. Pretending to be caring, helpful strangers when you're really legendary warrors."

"I don't understand, what's wrong with that?!" Zoe shouted.

"The time for your games and lies is over." The elder said. "Soon you'll be back with your ally."

"Ally?" Koji asked raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb! We know you're all in league with Grumblemon." The elder shouted gettying looks of disbelief from everyone except Neemon whose still asleep before the wall on their right burst creating a tunnel.

"What happened?!" Michael shouted in surprise. "Since when do walls suddenly explode?!"

"Now give fractal code, or bad things be happen." A voice said from inside the tunnel.

"Oh yeah, says who?" Takuya said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Say me, and you say me too once you know how I am." The voice replied before out of the tunnel came a gnome-like digimon wearing purple armor and a brown hat with a yellow symbol on it's mid-section. "You call me Grumblemon!"

"Guys, look at that!" Michael shouted getting everyone's attention before looking to Grumblemon to see the symbol on Grumblemon's armor.

"He's also a legendary warrior?" Takuya asked in shock.

"Give fractal code, or else." Grumblemon demanded. "You not want see what or else is."

"I didn't realize there were bad legendary warriors." Bokomon said.

"Grumblemon!" The elder Karatsukinumemon shouted getting the gnome digimon's attention. He and the other snail digimon were holding sickles close to the rope. "If you want to save your allies, give us back our women now!"

"What so?" Grumblemon asked pointing to the human children and their digimon companions. "Me no care what happen to weak human things!" The Karatsukinumemon then started to cut the rope causing the ones on the end of them to panic while Grumblemon just scratched his nose.

"Wait, you mean you really don't care about them?" The elder asked. "But they're legendary warrior too."

"Hmm? These weaklings be legendary warriors?" Grumblemon asked in surprise before smirking. "Me thinks somebody got their hands on some spirits and took them when they shouldn't have. Now I to put my hands on you and take them all right back!" He then reached into the ground and pulled out a hammer.

"Wait, what's going on here?" The elder Karatsukinumemon asked. "You mean you aren't allies?"

"That's what we've been trying to tell you!" Tommy shouted crying.

Grumblemon swung his hammer towards them and they quickly avoided it only for it to hit the mountain side making it shake and causing the Karatsukinumemon to drop their sickles and crawl away in fear. Koji saw the sickle fall towards him and kicked off the wall so the sickle cuts his ropes and started to fall.

"Koji!" Zoe called out in concern.

Koji pulled out his D-tector and his left hand had a ring of Fractal code surround it before swiping it across the D-tector. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" The fractal code surrounded Koji and when it disappeared, Lobomon took his place. "Lobomon!" He grabbed the rope and swung toawrds Grumblemon kicking him into a house. grumblemon tried to hit Lobomon with his hammer but Lobomon dodged it landing on a table. " **Howling Laser!** " A beam was fired from the blaster on his left arm but Grumblemon ducked out of the way.

"I'm so sorry." The elder Karatsukinumemon apologized as he and the other Karatsukinumemon untied Michael, Takuya, J.P., Tommy, Zoe, Bokomon, and Neemon.

"Don't worry about it." Michael said waving the apology off.

"There's no time for apologies." Takuya said getting their attention. "But later-" He was cut off when Grumblemon and Lobomon fell past them and crashed into another building with Lobomon hanging on. Grumblemon stood over him and started to slam his foot on Lobomon's hand causing his to shout out in pain and forced to let go of the hole he was hanging on before stomping on the other.

"Lobomon's in trouble!" Michael shouted looked to Takuya. "He needs help. I'll try to help the captives, you and the others help Lobomon."

"Got it." Takuya nodded in agreement before turning to the others. "We have to spirit evolve too." Everyone nodded and pulled out their D-tectors preparing to spirit evolve.

"Can you help me get to where the prisoners are?" Michael asked the Karatsukinumemon.

"Of course." One Karatsukinumemon nodded and Michael grabbed onto it's shell as they climbed the mountain wall.

* * *

Michael and Karatsukinumon climbed up the cliff where they saw an opening. "That must be it." They climbed inside to see a group of Karatsukinumemon inside a cell. Michael ran to the cell. "It's okay, I'm here to get you out." Michael looked around for anything to break the lock. "No good, nothing solid enough. No choice then." He back away slightly taking a fighting stance taking a deep breath. With one quick motion, Michael kicked the lock only for a tingling sensation to go from his leg to his body before he knelt down holding his throbbing foot whimpering in pain. "Bad idea."

"Michael!" The blond looked bahind him to see Kazemon and Kumamon flying inside the cave. "We came to help."

"Perfect timing guys." Michael said getting to his feet leaning his weight on his left foot. "Do you think you can break the lock?"

"With pleasure." Kazemon said holding up her hands as pink tornadoes formed on her fingertips. " **Hurricane Wave!** " She swung her arms making the tornadoes to hit and break the cell along with the lock.

"Right this way ladies." Kumamon said guiding the Karatsukinumemon out of the cave where the other snail digimon were waiting.

"We owe you a great debt brave heroes." The elder Karatsukinumemon said.

"You don't owe us anything, we were happy to do it." Michael said when rumbling was heard and it started to rain. "Rain?"

"Careful it's slick!" Neemon said holding on to a wooden fence.

"You don't have to tell us." Agunimon said as he and Lobomon climbed the rope ladder.

"Whoa look at that!" Beetlemon said watching as the rain hit the cliff and fall down in waves. "All that rain is tumbling down the mountain like a... wait a minute, that gives me an idea." He then started to flying along the mountain side looking around. "Hey Grumblemon, where you hiding you fraidy cat?" Grumblemon came out behind Beetlemon attempting to swing his hammer but Bettlemon turned his attention to the cliff. " **Thunder Fist!** " His fist sparked with electricity and punched the cliff.

Grumblemon just snickered. "Nice shot dorkus." The mountain startyed to shake and Grumblemon looked up to see a rock slide heading right towrads him pushing him down the cliff screaming.

"Nice job." Agunimon said looking down to where Grumblemon fell.

"Yeah, it was wasn't it?" Beetlemon said as Kazemon flew towards them carrying Kumamon.

"But where are the captives?" Lobomon asked.

"Guys!" Everyone turned to see Michael with The Karatsukinumemon. "The Karatsukunumemon are just fine!"

"Boy, it sure must be nice to get back to your family." Beetlemon said seeing the happy reunion. It was then that he noticed strips of data along the cliff that crumbled. "Hey, what's that?"

"It must be the mountain's fractal code." Kazemon guessed as Grumblemon came out of the ground across from them. "Oh no, Grumblemon!"

"Oh." Grumblemon snickered. "Looks like I find what I want anyway." He came out of the cliff to face the digidestined. "And thank you, me never find without you." He snickered again holding up a brown totem. "Now get rid you! Execute!" Grumblemon got surrounded by fractal code. "Beast Spirit Evolution!" The disappeared and in Grumblemon's place was a big brown digimon with a bulbous nose, spikes on it's shoulders, head, and knuckles. "Gigasmon!" Everyone was shocked to see Grumblemon change form when he jumped up and spin quickly with his arms outstretched. " **Quagmire Twister!** " Kazemon and Beetlemon quickly got out of the way only for the attack to hit the ladder Agunimon, Lobomon, and Kumamon were on causing them to fall."

"Hey, Grab onto me!" Kumamon called out. " **Frozen Tundra!** " He clung onto the cliff forming spikes of ice for Agunimon and Lobomon to grab.

Beetlemon tried charging Gigasmon only to be pushed back slamming onto the fence Bokomon and Neemon were on making them fall. Luckily Kazemon and Beetlemon grabbed them. "Execute!" Gigasmon was surrounded by fractal code again. "Slide Evolution!" The code disappeared to reveal Grumblemon. "Get it? That best you do with your spirit? That pathetic! Even make pathetic look good! Execute!" He got covered in code again. "Beast spirit Evolution!" Again Gigasmon came out of the code. "You joke."

"Wait a minute, what's going on?!" Agunimon demanded.

"Rhino boy has two evolutions." Bokomon said in shock.

"Now I take fractal code in name of Cherubimon!" Gigasmon shouted opening his mouth wide.

"No, don't do it!" Michael desperately shouted eyes wide and arm outstretched .

"Fractal Code Digitize!" Gigasmon took a deep breath sucking in the mountains fractal code. After the fractal code was taken, the maountain started to shake and fall apart.

"Our mountain is no more!" The Elder Karatsukinumemon shouted as the mountain continued to crumble.

"How can he do this?" Michael muttered to himself as he watched his friends fall. He then felt something grab his arms and lifted him up to the sky. "What the?!" Michael tried to struggle out of the grip of whatever grabbed him, but then he felt something prick his neck and everything fade to black.

 **Takuya: Wow, talk about a bad day for the digidestined. If that's what happens when fractal code is taken, then why take it at all? And what grabbed Michael while the rest of us fell. You'll find out on the next Digimon Digital Monster.**

* * *

 **And with that the chapter has come to a close. I tell you it was hard writing this chapter with the very limited information on Grumblemon and Gigasmon I was able to find and how I should add Michael to all this. But it was worth all the many fails on prototype chapters just to get this chapter posted. I hope you liked it and I look forward to seeing you again my beloved readers!XD**


	9. Chapter 7

**I know it's been over a month since I last updated this fanfic and I'm sorry my beloved readers. I was writing this chapter every time inspiration hit me so that's why it took almost a month for it to be updated so I hope it was worth the wait. I don't want to make you wait any longer so I'll just do the disclaimer and be on my merry way. I don't own digimon frontier or its characters except Michael and Guardiamon. Now that the disclaimers out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Devi Gang

Michael groaned before slowly opening his eyes to see that he was in a dark room with rock walls. "Where am I?" He tried to push himself up only to find that he had rope wrapped around him with his hand tied behind his back and his legs bound together. "Why am I tied up?" He struggled to a sitting position resting his back against the nearest wall. "The last thing I remember is Grumblemon taking the mountains fractal code and everyone else falling before something grabbed me from behind."

"YOU FOOLS!" Michael jumped at the sudden and loud voice coming from outside the room. "How can you have mistaken a human for that retched angel digimon?!"

"B-but boss." Another voice stuttered nervously. "It has to be him, he might have taken human form."

"You think I don't know that?!" There was thud followed by a painful groan before the sound of footsteps got louder as the owner of the sound approached the door. "Open the door, I'll see for myself." The door opened and on the other side Michael saw a tall humanoid digimon in jet-black cloth, fingers elongated into claws, devil's horns, tattered wings, and skulls on its shoulder and knee. It has the deep red mark on its chest and on its left boot. He noticed Michael sitting up and smirked. "It seems the human's awake, good." He walked over to Michael and got on one knee. "Before we get started I guess I should tell you the name of the one that's going to destroy you." Michael tried to back away only to be reminded he was already against a wall. "I am Devimon, leader of a group called the Devi Gang."

"Why did you kidnap me?" Michael demanded trying not to show his fear before the digimon in front of him.

"It's quite simple." Devimon replied roughly grabbing Michael by the hair and forcing him to look the demon digimon in the eye. "It's just your bad luck that you look exactly like that accursed Guardiamon." He looked at Michael's face carefully before letting go of his hair. "Or you are Guardiamon who took on human form."

"I'm not Guardiamon." Michael shook his head in denial. "why would Guardiamon take a human form?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." Devimon smirked sending chills down Michael's spine as Devimon snapped his fingers and three ball-shaped bat digimon with skull marks on their foreheads came flying in carrying a round mirror in a golden frame with a diamond on the top. "This is one of Guardiamon's three treasures that we managed to steal before he banished us to this area. It's called the Mirror of Truth and Guardiamon was said to have used it to reveal the true forms of whatever digimon that he uses it on." He turned to the bat digimon. "Do it, DemiDevimon."

"Right away boss!" The bat digimon said in sync before flying over to Michael and positioned the mirror so it was at eye level with him. The mirror started to shine as the reflective surface started to ripple before firing a white light that hit Michael. The light retracted back into the mirror before the ripples on it's surface settled and one of the DemiDevimon flew behind Michael to see what was being reflected only to see that the reflection hasn't changed. "Uh boss? It didn't work."

"Are you certain?" Devimon asked his eyes narrowing.

"I'm sure boss." DemiDevimon nodded looking from the mirror to Michael and flew circles around the blond boy. "I don't see any wings or anything that would show that this human really is Guardiamon."

"That's impossible!" Devimon shouted grabbing the mirror and facing towards Michael again. "This mirror's power is to reveal the true forms of all digimon, not even Guardiamon can avoid being revealed by it." Again the mirror shined and rippled firing a beam before settling to reveal Michael's reflection. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"It's because you're not using it correctly Devimon." A feminine voice said as a tall woman with pale skin, long silver hair, and tattered black wings wearing black with chains wrapped around right arm and leg. "The conditions for it's use haven't been met yet."

"What do you mean LadyDevimon?" Devimon asked turned to the newcomer holding up the mirror. "What conditions are there to use this mirror?"

"There are two conditions to use the Mirror of Truth." LadyDevimon replied walking forward taking the mirror from Devimon. "The first condition is that the mirror has to be held by a digimon that's ultimate level or higher. The second is that the mirror needs to be exposed to the energies of both the sun and the three moons at the same time."

"How can it be exposed to both the sun and three moons LadyDevimon?" DemiDevimon inquired in confusion.

"You can't since the sun and the three moons are never in the same sky." LadyDevimon replied smirking. "That's where the other two treasures he come in. The Solar Blade and the Lunar Bow." Seeing the confused looks on the other occupants of room she further explained. "Guardiamon created the Solar Blade from the very energy of the sun and the Lunar Bow from the very energy of the three moons. When the two are placed to the sides of the Mirror of Truth, Guardiamon is able to use it to see the true forms of all digimon that the light from the mirror hits."

"Then we can't use the mirror." Devimon said through gritted teeth. "We only managed to steal the Mirror of Truth."

"Not quite." LadyDevimon continued to smirk as she walked over to the tied up Michael. "We're in luck since today's a rare occurrence." She grabbed Michael by the hair and started to drag him out of the room followed by Devimon and the DemiDevimon. they exited a cave before LadyDevimon threw Michael forward and he let out a grunt when he hit the ground. "Today is the only day every few years when the sun and three moons share the sky." She looked up to see that indeed the sun and three moons were in the sky. She pointed the mirror to Michael who was trying to get up and the diamond on top started to glow yellow and blue. "Now watch carefully boys, this is how you use one of Guardiamon's prized treasures." The two colors turned green as the mirror's surface started to ripple before a green beam was fired hitting Michael who started to scream in agony when the light touched him. LadyDevimon had a sadistic smirk on her face as she watched the blond thrash around. "Oh I'm sorry, did I forget to mention that if a virus digimon like myself uses it the target will feel unimaginable pain?"

"Now this is a sight to behold." Devimon smirked as well crossing his arms as he watch Michael thrashing around screaming trying to get away from the light only for LadyDevimon to reposition the mirror to still hit the blond boy. "Even if this boy isn't Guardiamon, it still feels satisfying to see that face scrunched up in agony."

The ripple on the mirror's surface started to settle as the beam retracted back into the mirror leaving Michael lying on the ground breathing hard. The mirror flashed a little before showing Michael's reflection showing no difference in his appearance as the boy fought to stay conscious.

"It seems this boy really isn't Guardiamon." LadyDevimon said frowning as she lowered the mirror. "If he was then he should have reverted to his true form by the power of the mirror."

"How do we know you did it correctly LadyDevimon?" Devimon asked approaching the ultimate level doubt evident in his voice. "There's a chance you did something wrong."

"I assure you I did everything perfectly Devimon." LadyDevimon said confidently turning to face the champion level digimon. "The mirror is flawless and it doesn't matter who it points at, it will reveal the truth as it's name suggests. Even if the target is the one who created it." She looked over to Michael who struggled to get to a sitting position only to collapse to the ground losing consciousness. "Since that boy's appearance didn't change when exposed to the light of the mirror, the only conclusion is that he isn't Guardiamon. It was only his bad luck to share the same face as him."

"We can still do what we want with him right?" DemiDevimon asked eagerly. "he might not be Guardiamon, but he's still perfect for target practice."

"Go right ahead." LadyDevimon said waving a dismissive hand as she walked back in the cave. "We have no use for him now."

"Alright!" DemiDevimon cheered before a syringe formed in his talons. " **Demi Dart!** " It threw the syringe and it sped towards Michael. "Perfect shot!" The syringe was about to hit Michael before a pink blur came out of a nearby bush and carried the unconscious blond away shocking DemiDevimon as the syringe embedded itself in the ground where Michael was. "What the?!"

* * *

"Phew, I made it in time." Michael heard a high pitched voice say as he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes to see a small pink ball-shaped digimon with white wings holding a spear floating above him. "Good, you're awake. You're lucky I was passing by when I did or you would have been a pincushion right now."

"Who are you?" Michael asked his voice scratchy from all the screaming he did and tried to get up only to see that he was still tied up.

"Allow me." The ball digimon said swinging it's spear cutting the ropes. Michael tried to get up again only for the digimon to push him back to a laying position with the blunt end of the spear. "You lay there and rest, I'll go get something for you to drink." The digimon then flew away.

Michael turned his head to look around to see that he was surrounded by trees and bushes. ' _I hope the others are okay._ ' He tried to right raise his arm to hold it over his eyes when the light from the sun hit them only to realize he couldn't. His eyes widened in shock looking at his arm. ' _I can't move my arm!_ ' He tried to raise his other arm and when he couldn't he moved on to try to move his legs to get the same result as fear made itself known in his clear sky blue eyes. ' _Why can't I move anything?!_ '

"I'm back!" The pink ball digimon called as it came out of the bushes carrying a giant leaf holding water. Michael looked over to the floating digimon as it carried the leaf to him. "I brought some water but drink it slowly." It brought the edge of the leaf to Michael's lips and gently lifted it up to allow Michael to drink at a slow pace. After the leaf ran out of water, the pink digimon threw the leaf away as Michael cleared his throat a little. "You feeling better now?"

"A little." Michael replied quietly not wanting to risk speaking any louder before looking to the floating digimon in front of him. "You didn't answer my question earlier."

"I do apologize for that, allow me to introduce myself." The digimon said as it lowered itself to the ground before giving a small bow in greeting. "My name is Piximon and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance human child."

"I'm Michael, thank you for saving me Piximon." Michael said as he tried to move his arms and legs again to no avail giving Piximon an apologetic smile. "I would get up and greet you properly, but I can't move my arms or legs."

"That's to be expected." Piximon nodded in understanding as he flapped his wings to float in the air again. "That's what happens when a virus type like LadyDevimon uses lord Guardiamon's Mirror of Truth."

"You know Guardiamon?" Michael's eyes widened in surprise at the fact that someone other than Cherrymon and Candlemon remember Guardiamon. "But I thought he was long forgotten."

"There are still some digimon that remember him." Piximon replied letting out a sad sigh. "It's sad to see how many have forgotten him despite everything he did for us." He flew over to Michael to help him into a sitting position against a tree giving a friendly smile. "So you can imagine my surprise when I saw a human who has the same face as lord Guardiamon being used for target practice by the Devi Gang."

"That reminds me." Michael said having a thoughtful look on his face. "Devimon said something about them being banished here. What did he mean by that?"

Piximon hummed in thought. "I don't know the details, but I do know that Guardiamon thought that deleting them was too harsh a punishment so he decided to trap them in a powerful barrier that prevents virus digmon that are champion level or higher from leaving." He spun his spear before resting it on his shoulder. "I don't know why he let the rookies roam free, but they're harmless compared to the higher level digimon."

"How sad." Piximon was surprised at the look of pity on Michael's face. "It must feel awful for them, being stuck in one place for so long." He looked up to Piximon. "Isn't there anything we can do for them?"

"You want to help the digimon who were about to destroy you?" Piximon asked with a shocked look on his face before lightly tapping the blond on the forehead with the blunt end of his spear. "Did you hit your head when they tortured you with the Mirror of Truth or something?"

"Please Piximon, there has to be something." Michael got some feeling back in his arms and legs and began to slowly push himself up. He placed his shaking hands on his equally shaking knees trying to keep himself standing. "Maybe if I can get the mirror, I can use it somehow."

"Don't be crazy!" Piximon floated in front of Michael with his arms spread out to the sides. "You can barely stand let alone walk and you can't fight in your condition. Besides, even if you do get the Mirror of Truth you can't use it, you're a human!"

"But I still want to help them!" Michael shouted removing his hands from his knees to stand straight stumbling forward a little before resting a hand on a tree beside him to keep from falling. "Even if I'm human, that doesn't mean I can just sit here and let them stay stuck here!" He pushed passed Piximon and began to slowly walked back to where the cave is. "Everyone deserves a second chance." Piximon's eyes widened at Michael's choice of words as he thought back to the distant past.

 ***Flashback***

 _Guardiamon sat on a crystal throne with two digimon standing to his left and right sides. The digimon on Guardiamon's left was large female digmon wearing a mask covering the bottom half of her face, blue and white armor with blue crescents on her shoulders,_ quill-like protuberances on her back _and a pink scarf with crescent moons on both of her legs. The digimon on Guardiamon's right was a large humanoid lion digimon with orange fur and long blond hair resembling a lion's mane wearing red and orange armor with a small flaming sphere over him and round jewels on each of his gauntlets. The double doors slam open as a pair of angel digimon floated in each holding a small yeti-like digimon's arm._

 _"Lord Guardiamon, we found this intruder attempting to break into the treasure vault to steal the Mirror of Truth." The male digimon with six white wings reported as he and The female angel digimon lowered the yeti digimon._

 _"So what!" The yeti digimon shouted glaring at Guardiamon. "What right do you have to just suddenly appear in our village and imprison my friends?!"_

 _"Silence!" The female digimon shouted at the yeti digimon. "You are in the presence of-"_

 _"It's alright Angewomon." Guardiamon cut off the female angel digimon getting up from his throne. "It's understandable why he's upset. Go and bring me the Mirror of Truth." The angel digimon bowed to Guardiamon and left the room as Guardiamon floated down the stairs to his throne with the two other digimon behind him. "It's your choice whether to believe what I'm about to tell you or not, but your friends were planning to start another war between the humanoid digimon and beast digimon."_

 _"Liar!" The yeti digimon yelled jumping to attack Guardiamon only for the male angel digimon struck him in the back with a gold rod and pinned him to the floor. "My friends would never do that!"_

 _"Lord Guardiamon is telling you the truth Mojyamon." The lion digimon said speaking for Guardiamon. "He saw everything through the Mirror of Truth, Lord Guardiamon created it so that when there is evil in the hearts of digimon, he would prevent whatever they had planned from happening."_

 _"That's right." The digimon on Guardiamon's left nodded in agreement. "Lord Guardiamon always has a reason for his actions, he would never endanger the lives of innocent digimon."_

 _"Enough Apollomon, Dianamon." Guardiamon said sternly not taking his eyes off Mojyamon. "I appreciate that you two are trying to defend me, but it is unnecessary." It was at that moment that Angewomon returned holding the Mirror of Truth and handed it to Guardiamon before returning to stand by her male counterpart. "As you probably already know Mojyamon, the Mirror of Truth reveals the true intentions and forms of any digimon that the light it reflects touches, myself included of course." Apollomon held out his right hand with Dianamon doing the same with her left hand as a sword of fire with a pitch black hilt and a redish orange jewel on the pommel appeared in Apollomon's right hand and a silver bow with diamonds on the ends holding the bowstring in place appeared in Dianamon's left hand. "I can utilize its power by using the Solar Blade and Lunar Bow that I created with the energies of the sun and three moons."_

 _"Now bear witness." Apollomon said held his sword with both hands as the flames that make the blade grew in size._

 _"For the truth cannot hide from the light." Dianamon continued where Apollomon left off holding her bow horizontally as the diamonds on the ends shined brightly._

 _"May your gaze now see what is hidden beneath the shadow that is lies!" They finished together as Guardiamon held up the Mirror of Truth and the diamond on top of it flashed between yellow and blue before shining green as the reflective surface started to ripple as it showed a village of Mojyamon preparing weapons made of bones using drawings of different digimon as targets on it's reflective surface before settling and the three treasures ceased their shine._

 _Mojyamon had a look of shock at what he just witnessed as Guardiamon handed the mirror back to Angewomon who flew out of the room. "I assure you I have nothing against your village or its inhabitants. I imprisoned them to learn their reasons for starting another war."_

 _"What are you going to do to them now?" Mojyamon's voice was barely above a whisper as he tried to process what he saw._

 _"I'm going to release them." Mojyamon looked up to Guardiamon in surprise and Guardiamon gave a gentle smile in return. "After hearing their reasons, I talked everything over with them and have come to an agreement." He spread his wings and floated back to his throne. "In exchange for stopping their plans for war, I promised to have your village under my protection from any digimon that wishes to do you all harm."_

 _"But why?" Mojyamon couldn't help but ask. "They were trying to start a war."_

 _Guardiamon just continued to smile as he sat down on his throne with Apollomon and Dianamon taking their places beside him. "Everyone deserves a second chance."_

 ***End of Flashback***

Piximon was forced out of the memory after hearing a shout and turned to see Michael sprawled on the ground. The blond let out a groan and got back up to his feet stumbling a little before continuing to walk. Piximon sighed before flying after the human boy. "Hold on." Michael stopped and looked back in confusion. "I'll go too."

Michael's confused look turned into surprise as he turned around to face the pixie digimon. "Are you sure?"

"It's better than you going alone since I can't talk you out of it." Piximon replied as he flew past Michael and toward the cave. Piximon looked back to the blond with a stern gaze. "Just leave the fighting to me, you focus on getting the mirror." Michael just smiled and nodded as he followed after the pixie digimon.

* * *

Micahel and Piximon hid behind some bushes as they watched a couple of DemiDevimon flew around the clearing. They nodded to each other as Micheal ducked under the bush to stay hidden as Piximon flew out and struck the two bat digimon before they could alert the others and their fractal code appeared. It was at that moment when Devimon and LadyDevimon came out of the cave.

"What's going on?!" Devimon shouted as Piximon absorbed the DemiDevimon's fractal code and their digi-egg's flew away. "Piximon! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here for the Mirror of Truth!" Piximon shouted back readying his spear. "It belongs to Lord Guardiamon and you have no right to even be touching it!"

LadyDevimon just laughed. "How amusing, you think you can take the both of us on?" The two demon digimon flew up to face off against Piximon not noticing Michael limping into the cave.

' _Piximon._ ' Michael thought as he walked through the cave casting a worried glance to the entrance. ' _Please, don't do anything reckless_.' He continued to walk down the corridor with his hand against the wall to prevent himself from fall as he looked around. "Where is it, there should be a room around here somewhere." He turned a corner to see a red metal door. Looking around carefully, Michael approached the door and slowly opened it to avoid making any sound. He poked his head through to search the room. "Good, no one's here."

"Think again human." Michael jumped and quickly turned around to see a DemiDevimon hovering in front of him with a grin on its face. "I'm not letting you get away this time. **Demi Dart!** " A syringe formed in its talons before throwing it at Michael who tried to jump out of the way but was too slow and the syringe pierced his right leg forcing a shout of pain out of the blond haired boy and fall flat on the ground. "Got ya! Now that your leg's out of commission, time to get the other one. **Demi Dart!** " Another syringe formed and DemiDevimon threw striking Michael's left leg and he let out another agonizing scream. "too bad Piximon is too preoccupied Devimon and LadyDevimon to save you." Michael gritted his teeth trying to fight off the pain as he reached for one of the syringes and pulled it out in one quick motion before throwing it back at DemiDevimon who dodged it. "Still got some fight in ya I see, but that won't be enough now that you can't walk."

' _My body, its on fire_.' Michael thought breathing hard, his cheeks red and hot as he tries to push himself back up with his arms only to fall back down when they gave out. His hands gripped at his yellow shirt tightly where his heart is and curling into a ball. ' _My chest, it hurts._ '

"Struggling is pointless." DemiDevimon said cackling as it watched the blond writhe in agony. "My Demi Darts have a powerful toxin in them. Sure it'll make a digimon ill, but for a human like yourself its especially deadly." Another syringe formed in its talons. "One more outta finish you off for good. **Demi Dart!** " DemiDevimon threw the syringe at the blond and watched as it flew through the air about to strike its target.

" **Bit Bomb!** " A small black ball collided with the syringe and exploded destroying said syringe. Shocked, DemiDevimon turned around to see Piximon with his arm outstreched breathing hard. "Looks like I made it in time."

"Piximon?!" DemiDevimon shouted in shock. "How are you here?!"

"Devimon and LadyDevimon are a bit _tied up_ at the moment." Piximon said as he swung his spear at the bat digimon who dodged it. Piximon quickly grabbed Michael and entered the room behind them and shutting the door using his spear to keep it closed. He let out a small sigh looking down to the blond boy still clutching his chest. "For a human you know how to get yourself in a lot of trouble, don't you?"

The boy didn't say anything as his breathing got erratic and Piximon noticed the puncture wound on his right leg and the syringe still lodged into his left. Piximon's eyes widened and quickly removed the syringe and tossed it aside before picking the boy up by the back of his shirt and carried him to the far end of the room opposite of the door. After Piximon laid the boy down, he scanned the room they were in to see it was well lit due to the hole in the ceiling showing the sun and three moons. He looked back to Michael to check on his condition when a pedestal with the Mirror of Truth got his attention.

"The Mirror of Truth." Piximon muttered to himself as he floated to the mirror and took it off the pedestal. He stared at his reflection before placing it back on the pedestal. "Not now, I gotta help Michael." He flew down to the blond whose breathing started to get shallow. "He's not going to make it at this rate. I need something to counteract the poison." He noticed something shining under Michael's shirt and reach in to pull it out. What he saw when was a necklace with a white glowing feather. "A feather?"

" _ **Place the feather against his wounds.**_ " Piximon jumped at the sudden voice and looked around the room only to see that he and Michael were the only ones in the room. " _ **Hurry, there's not much time.**_ " Piximon looked from the feather to Michael before placing it against the puncture wound on the blond's left leg and the feather shined brightly. Piximon watched with wide eyes as the wound started to close and the hole on his pant leg started to mend itself. After the wound on Michael's left leg was fully healed Piximon moved the feather to his right leg and the feather shined again healing the wound. " _ **Today is the only time I will be able to help him like this. If only there was a way to save the digital world that didn't involve these children risking everything for our sake.**_ " The feather stopped glowing as the wound on Michael's right leg was fully healed.

"That voice." Piximon mumbled placing the necklace back around Michael's neck. "Could it be? Lord Guardiamon?" He looked to the Mirror of Truth then back to Michael before picking up the treasure and held it out so it was exposed to the sun and three moons. "Now bear witness, for the truth cannot hide from the light." the Diamond on top started to flash yellow and blue before shining green as the reflective surface started to ripple. "May your gaze now see what is hidden beneath the shadow that is lies!" The mirror released a green beam that struck Michael before retracting back to the mirror as the ripples settle and Piximon saw now change in Michael's appearance. "I guess it was wishful thinking after all." A crash was heard and Piximon quickly turned around to see Devimon and LadyDevimon were standing over the metal door that was now laying on the ground.

"You're not getting away that easily." Devimon growled out glaring at the pixie digimon.

"You might want this back." LadyDevimon said tossing Piximon's spear to the pixie digimon who caught it holding the Mirror of Truth under one arm. "That way its fair when we destroy you."

' _What to do?_ ' Piximon looked from the two demon digimon to the unconscious Michael behind him. ' _I can't escape while carrying him with those two after us._ ' He tightened his grip on his spear and gritted his teeth as he turned back to carefully watch the two virus digimon. ' _No choice, I'll have to fight and hope to take them with me._ '

"P-Piximon." Piximon looked behind him to see Michael awake and pushing himself up with his arms. "T-the mirror."

' _The mirror?_ ' Piximon gave the blond a confused stare before his eyes widened in realization. ' _That's it!_ ' He dropped his spear and held the mirror with both hands facing towards the virus digimon. "Now bear witness, for the truth cannot hide from the light." The diamond shined green once again as the reflective surface rippled.

"Stop him!" LadyDevimon shouted in fear flying up to the ceiling. " **Darkness Wave!** " She waved her arms and a swarm of black bats formed heading towards Piximon.

"May your gaze now see what is hidden beneath the shadow that is lies!" The mirror released the green beam plowing through the bats striking LadyDevimon who screamed in agony.

"LadyDevimon!" Devimon and DemiDevimon shouted as the female virus digimon continued to scream before being surrounded in a cocoon of fractal code. When the code vanished, in LadyDevimon's place was a female angel digimon with long blond hair and the top half of her face covered by a metal helmet. She wore an outfit similar to LadyDevimon's only white and had eight white wings and a pink sash over her shoulders and a white glove on her left arm that reaches up to her shoulder with wings on the wrist. "Impossibe!"

"It's Angewomon." Piximon muttered as the angel digimon descended down to Michael and held her hand out to him with her palm facing the blond.

" **Saint Air.** " A rainbow colored light came out of Angewomon's hand and enveloped Michael. Michael felt warm as the light enveloped him and his body felt like a great weight was lifted as he got to a sitting position then getting to his feet. Angewomon lowered her arm and took a step back to give the blond some room.

Michael placed a hand on his shoulder and started to rolled before smiling appreciatively to Angewomon. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it." Angewomon smiled back before turning to face Devimon. "It's time for some payback for what he did to me long ago."

"Don't even think for a moment that any of you is leaving here in one piece!" Devimon shouted letting out a yell as he was surround by a cocoon of fractal code. When the fractal code dispersed, in Devimon's place was a elegantly dressed vampire-like with pale skin wearing a red bat-like masquerade mask and a black cape.

"Haha, you're in trouble now!" DemiDevimon laughed from next the vampire digimon. "Devimon has digivolved to Myotismon!" Myotismon gave the bat digimon a side glance that let out a shout of pain when it was struck with a whip of red lightning shocking everyone in the room and it's fractal code appeared that was absorbed by Myotismon. DemiDevimon's digi-egg flew out of the room.

"How can you do that?!" Piximon shouted gritting his teeth handing the Mirror of Truth to the stunned Michael to pick up his spear. "Wasn't he one of your subordinates?!"

"he was only in the way." Myotismon replied calmly with a grin. "Now you should say your good-byes, for I will show no mercy. **Grisly Wing!** " Myotismon released a swarm of bats towards Angewomon and Piximon.

" **Heaven's Charm!** " Angewomon clapped her hands together and spread them out making a cross of light that collided with the bats.

" **Bit Bomb!** " Piximon threw black ball toward Myotismon.

" **Crimson Lightning!** " Myotismon created a whip made of red lightning and swung it deflecting the bomb that collided with the wall and exploded. "Is that the best you can do?" Angewomon and Piximon both gritted their teeth as Myotismon laughed. "If that's all you got, then I'll destroy you all now." He then crossed his arms. " **Nightmare-** " He was cut off when an arm wrapped itself around his neck and pulled him back.

"What?!" Angewomon and Piximon shouted in shock when they saw Michael had Myotismon in an headlock. They looked behind them to see that only the Mirror of Truth was laying where Michael was.

"Hurry!" Michael shouted getting their attention as Myotismon struggled to get the blond off of him. "Now's your chance!"

"Is he out of his mind?" Angewomon asked looking to Piximon. "We'll hit him too if we attack."

"But if we don't then Myotismon will destroy us all." Piximon gritted his teeth. "You better get off in time kid! **Bit Bomb!** " Piximon threw another black ball towards Myotismon and Michael jumped off the vampire digimon just in time as the ball exploded in Myotismon's face. "Angewomon!"

"Right." Angewomon nodded as the wings on her glove extended. " **Celestial Arrow!** " An arrow of white lightning formed in her right hand and drew it back on the bowstring of her makeshift bow and released it flying towards the vampire digimon who was still recovering from Piximon's attack. The arrow pierced Myotismon in the chest and he let out a scream of pain. Myotismon's fractal code appeared and Michael's necklace glowed as the fractal code was sucked into it and Myotismon's digi-egg flew to the sky.

* * *

Michael, Piximon, and Angewomon stood outside the cave with Piximon holding the Mirror of Truth under his arm.

"I'll be sure this is returned to where it rightfully belongs." Piximon said with a smile.

"I hope you get there safely Piximon." Michael smiled back looking up to the sky. "Do you think Myotismon and the others will have another chance?"

"They will." Angewomon said reassuringly. "Though whether they will be different or not depends on what they do with the chance they are given."

"So Michael." Piximon said getting the blond's attention. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to go find my friends." Michael replied rubbing the back of his head letting out a nervous chuckle. "Though I don't know where they are or where I am."

"If you would like, I can help you find them." Angewomon suggested and Michael gave her a confused look. "It would be easier to find them if you have a birds eye view."

"Are you sure Angewomon?" Michael asked with uncertainty. "You've been stuck here for a long time as LadyDevimon right?" He gave the angel digimon a smile. "You should go do what you want, don't worry about me."

"I don't mind." Angewomon smiled at the kindness of the human boy in front of her. "Think of it as my way of saying thank you for what you and Piximon did for me."

"But I didn't do anything." Michael said in surprise at Angewomon's words. "All I did was get knocked out."

"Did you forget it was you that suggested using the Mirror of Truth Michael?" Piximon cut in getting Michael and Angewomon's attention. "If you hadn't told me to use the mirror on LadyDevimon, we wouldn't be talking about this right now."

"He's right." Angewomon nodded in agreement. "So please let me help you like how you helped me, I insist."

"Well..." Michael scratched his cheek. "I guess if you insist."

"I hope you find your friends Michael." Piximon said waving good-bye and flew off.

"Ready to go Michael?" Angewomon asked the blond.

"Yeah." Michael nodded as Angewomon picked him up bridal style and he wrapped his arms around her so he doesn't fall and Angewomon took the sky.

 **Wow, talk about having a long day. Michael will probably want to take a nice long nap after what he's been through. What awaits our blond friend now? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.**

* * *

 **It's review replying time! XD**

 **foxchick1: Glad to hear you loved it and I hope to hear from you again.**

 **HunterHQ: Here you go, now you know what trouble he's gotten into. I hope so too, but only time will tell if they ever meet again.**

 **Guest: I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! DX I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**

 **That's all for now everyone! I look forward to seeing you all again!**


	10. Chapter 8

**Merry Christmas my beloved readers, it's Unknown entity328 with a brand new chapter of Digimon Frontier: Rise of Fall of the Guardian! I'm so sorry for the long wait but I promise that I haven't abandoned this fanfic and will post new chapters whenever inspiration hits me. Anyway, this new chapter is my Christmas present to you all and I hope you enjoy reading it. Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine and I only own Michael and Guardiamon. Now on with my present to you all!**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Beauty Isn't Everything

Angewomon flew over a vast forest with Michael in her arms as they searched around for even a hint of the blond human's friends. They reached the end of the forest when Angewomon landed putting Michael down on his feet and he stretched.

"Three days and still no sign of them." Michael commented jogging in place for a minute before turning to Angewomon. "Is there a town or village near here Angewomon? Maybe they went there."

"I think there's a village that's a ten minute walk from here." Angewomon replied as she surveyed the area. "In fact, if I'm not mistaken, the village I'm thinking of is most likely where the Mikemon live."

"Mikemon?" Michael asked curiously.

Angewomon nodded as she walked down the path with Michael beside her. "Yes, the Mikemon are calm and docile digimon that uses martial arts for combat." She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear when the wind blew them in front of her face. "During the war between humanoid digimon and beast digimon, the Mikemon were one of the first digimon that lord Guardiamon and Lucemon confronted to stop the war."

"It must have taken them a long time to stop the war completely." Michael said fiddling with his necklace at the thought of two digimon stopping an entire war that has been going on for years all by themselves. It was at that moment that he remembered something and looked to Angewomon. "I forgot to ask, how did you end up as LadyDevimon and a part of the Devi Gang Angewomon?"

Angewomon looked down in thought, her lips pressed in a thin line and if the mask didn't cover half her face Michael would have seen the shameful look in her eyes. "It was at the time when lord Guardiamon was fighting off the Devi Gang. Back then the group was a lot larger and with many variations of Devi digimon, but lord Guardiamon along with myself and Angemon returned many to digi-eggs before lord Guardiamon created the barrier. It was at the last minute, but Devimon snuck up behind me and struck me with his Touch of Evil turning me into LadyDevimon." She clenched her hands into fists that shook violently as she thought back to that day. "It was me that stole the Mirror of Truth and brought it to Devimon as the barrier was completed. I've been stuck as LadyDevimon since then waiting for the day that lord Guardiamon would return."

"But then he disappeared." Michael finished for her and she nodded. Michael gently took her hand in his causing her to look at him to see a gentle smile on his face that looked so much like the missing angel digimon. "At least now you're back to your old self Angewomon, I bet if he was still here Guardiamon would be happy that you're back."

For a moment, Angewomon could have sworn that she saw an image of Guardiamon overlapping with Michael before shaking her head and giving the blond human a small smile. "Thank you Michael. You're right, even if lord Guardiamon is no longer here, I must press onward and assist the legendary warriors in any way I can." Michael nodded and let go of her hand. "Now, let's continue to the village, we might run into your friends there."

"I hope so Angewomon." Michael said as they continued their trek to the village. "Angewomon?" The angel digimon looked down to Michael as they continued to walk. "Can you tell me what Guardiamon was like?"

"I don't mind, but why do you want to know?" Angewomon asked in confusion.

"I was just curious about what he was like." Michael replied honestly his hand raised to gently touch his feather necklace. "All I've heard about him so far is what he did for the sake of the digimon." He lifted the feather by the string and hid it under his shirt. "The more I hear about what he did, the more I want to know what he's like."

"I see." Angewomon watched the blond human beside her taking in every detail of his face that was so much like that of the one she served long ago. ' _Is this boy really human? His face is so much like lord Guardiamon's, but he was exposed to the Mirror of Truth twice and there's no way to hide your true appearance from it's all-revealing light._ ' She shook her head and faced forward. "Lord Guardiamon was a wise and kind digimon, just being near him makes you have a sense of peace. He doesn't look down on anyone and treats them as equals, always listening to their complaints and peacefully resolving them." A small smile graced her lips as she thought of her leader. "His willingness to accept everything with open arms is what made him a leader you would risk everything for."

"Wow." Michael said in awe as he processed everything Angewomon told him. "So he was a kind and caring digimon?"

"Yes." Angewomon nodded a frown replacing her smile. "Although, many thought that he was too soft to be a leader and that his kindness would be his undoing one day." She clenched her hands into tight fists gritting her teeth. "When I heard what happened to lord Guardiamon when he confronted Lucemon, I had to admit that they might have been right."

"Do you still think that way Angewomon?" Michael asked concern evident in his voice reaching over to gently open her fist to hold it. His other hand found it's way to his chest where his necklace is under his shirt.

Angewomon looked down to the blond to see worry in his clear blue eyes and she sighed. "I don't know what to think anymore." She looked up to the sky watching the clouds float by thinking they might have the answer. "Throughout the years that I have served him, I always thought that lord Guardiamon was a great ruler and that his kindness was not a weakness but a strength." She shook her head when looking to the sky didn't give her an answer and looked back to Michael. "But now, I don't know anymore."

"You can't possibly believe that!" Angewomon had a look of surprise when Michael tightened his grip on her hand and used his hand on his chest to pull out his necklace by the string. "If Guardiamon wasn't kind, then he would be just like Lucemon and Cherubimon. From what you told me about him, his kindness was far from being a weakness." He let go the string letting the feather dangle around his neck as he looked at Angewomon's mask where her eyes were. "You said that he was willing to accept everything with open arms, that means the bad as well as the good, is someone really weak for wanting to solve everything peacefully?"

Angewomon looked from Michael to the feather hanging around his neck and watch as it gave a faint glow and remembered a time when she first had doubts about Guardiamon.

 ***Flashback***

 _Angewomon flew through the clouds at high speeds quickly approaching a crystal castle in a thick forest and saw Guardiamon consulting with Seraphimon. "Lord Guardiamon!" The two angel digimon looked to Angewomon as she landed in front of them and got down to one knee lowering her head. "My apologies for interrupting milord, but I have urgent news."_

 _"What is it Angewomon?" Guardiamon asked as he and Seraphimon gave the ultimate digimon their full attention._

 _"A large horde of Gigadramon has been spotted destroying everything in their path in the east." Angewomon reported keeping her head lowered. "They are currently on their way here to eliminate not only you, but also Lord Seraphimon, Lady Ophanimon, and Lord Cherubimon."_

 _"What about Lucemon?" Guardiamon asked concerned about his best friend._

 _"Lord Lucemon is currently in the Sky Terminal and out of danger." Angewomon replied and Guardiamon sighed in relief. "In any case, you and the others must leave this place at once."  
_

 _"I'm not leaving." Angewomon looked up to Guardiamon in shock as he flapped his wings and started to float up into the sky. "I appreciate that you tried to warn us, but no matter where we go, they will come after us." He looked to the sky as roars could be heard. "I will talk to them and try to solve this peacefully."_

 _"You can't!" Angewomon shouted standing up forgetting who was in front of her. "Lord Guardiamon, they won't listen to reason, they will tear you to shreds!"_

 _"Angewomon is right Lord Guardiamon." Seraphimon said floating up to be next to Guardiamon. "Even if it is you, talking to the Gigadramon won't work."_

 _"I have made up my mind." Guardiamon said as the sky was soon blanketed by creatures with serpent-like lower body, dinosaur-like upper body, metal wings, and metal three-clawed hands. "The world Lucemon and I want to create is one of peace for all digimon, and fighting them would be the opposite of peace."_

 _"Please reconsider Lord Guardiamon!" Angewomon pleaded desperately as the Gigadramon started to circle around the castle. "We cannot afford to lose you now!"_

 _" **Genocide Gear!** " The Gigadramon fired countless missiles from their metallic hands towards Guardiamon._

 _"Lord Guardiamon!" Angewomon and Seraphimon called out in concern while Guardiamon just stayed where he was as the missiles closed in on him._

 _Guardiamon's wings began to glow brightly. " **Holy Feather Shot!** " Many glowing feather shaped projectiles shot out from his wings and collided with the missiles causing them to explode before they reached Guardiamon or the angel digimon below him. Angewomon and Seraphimon watched in awe as Guardiamon continued to shoot down the Gigadramon's missiles with little effort as he flew higher until he was at eye level with them. A missile went off course and was heading towards Angewomon and Seraphimon who looked on in shock. Guardiamon quickly turned around and shot a feather at the missile causing it to explode in which the force of the explosion pushed the two angel digimon back._

 _"Gigadramon, please cease your attacks. I do not wish to fight you." Guardiamon turned back to the Gigadramon who all growled at him. "All this fighting is pointless. What is the point in winning a war when it costed the valuable lives of countless digimon in the process?" He took his bow an threw it to Seraphimon who caught it and held up his hands in surrender. "You are free to do what you want to me, but all I ask is that you spare the digimon in this forest."_

 _"Lord Guardiamon don't!" Angewomon shouted as she watch in despair when a Gigadramon approached Guardiamon. 'What does he think he's doing? Why is he risking his life for ours?'_

 _"Anything we want huh?" The Gigadramon mused circling around Guardiamon. "And how do we know this isn't a trick?"_

 _"I assure you it is not." Guardiamon replied lowering his wings making him even more vulnerable. "As long as you spare the digimon in this forest. Do that then you and your comrades are free to either torment or delete me as much as your hearts desire, I will not fight back."_

 _"And why would you risk your life for the safety of them?" Gigadramon asked skeptically looking down to Angewomon and Seraphimon. "Are they really worth giving up your life for?"_

 _"All life is precious." Was all Guardiamon said as the Gigadramon turned it's attention back to him. "Naturally, that includes you as well Gigadramon." He gave a small smile tilting his head to the side to expose his neck. "If giving up my own life is what is needed to end this war and save countless digimon, then I will gladly sacrifice myself." He gently took one of Gigadramon's claws and placed it against his exposed neck shocking everyone witnessing. "All I want is for there to be peace for all digimon, where there is no pain or suffering." He closed his eyes letting go of the claw leaving his fate in the hands of the digimon in front of him. "Do with me as you wish, Gigadramon."_

 _Gigadramon hesitated as he eyed Guardiamon carefully for any signs of deceit then down to Angewomon and Seraphimon as they watched in horror. It looked back to the other Gigadramon who all ceased movement as they await to see what their leader's next move is. Gigadramon let out a roar raising it's claw before bringing it down._

 _"Lord Guardiamon!" Seraphimon and Angewomon shouted as they watch the claw go down as if in slow motion before looking away not able to witness what is to be the end of a kind and wise digimon. After a few tense seconds of not hearing the blow making contact or fractal code being digitized, they looked back to see Gigadramon has halted an inch from striking Guardiamon._

 _"Why do you hesitate?" Guardiamon asked softly opening his eyes to look Gigadramon in the eye. "This is what you wanted right?"_

 _Gigadramon growled as the claw over Guardiamon started to shake. "Why?" When Guardiamon didn't give a response, Gigadramon glared into the angel digimon's clear blue eyes. "Why don't you fight back?!" It raised it's claw again preparing for another strike._

 _"I told you." Guardiamon's voice halted Gigadramon who saw a small smile on the angel digimon's face. "I do not wish to fight you." He held out his arms out and got closer to Gigadramon who backed away. "All I want is to talk things over peacefully." Gigadramon gave a warning growl and Guardiamon halted his approach. "You are a leader yourself Gigadramon, do you really want to risk the lives of your followers in this war?" Gigadramon looked back to the other Gigadramon then to Guardiamon who held a hand out to it. "Let us stop this pointless fighting and strive for a brighter future for everyone, Gigadramon."_

 _Angewomon and Seraphimon watched anxiously from the ground as Gigadramon what it's next move would be knowing that it was all they could do as they were too far away to assist Guardiamon who was mere inches away from the ultimate digimon. Guardiamon kept his wings lowered and hands out in the open to show he was not wielding any weapons as he awaited Gigadramon's response._

 _Gigadramon looked back to his followers contemplating what to do. If they finish off Guardiamon, there's nothing stopping them from attacking the forest as they never agreed to spare the digimon residing in it. But they would then would have to deal with Seraphimon and it's a guarantee that there would be a large number of casualties on their side as they would be fighting a mega. If the number of casualties is the same when they go after Ophanimon and Cherubimon, there is no doubt in Gigadramon's mind that they would be all wiped out in the end._

 _"We're retreating." Gigadramon finally said surprising everyone while Gigadramon looked to Guardiamon. "You better end this war, or we're coming back to collect your life."_

 _Guardiamon nodded. "I promise, I will do everything in my power to end this war." Gigadramon nodded and began to leave with it's followers._

 _"Amazing." Angewomon whispered as she watched the Gigadramon leave. "All he did was talk and he stopped an entire army by himself."_

 _"That is why we follow him Angewomon." Angewomon looked to Seraphimon whose gaze never left Guardiamon as the angel digimon began his descent. "The digital world needs a kind and wise ruler, and that is what lord Guardiamon is." Angewomon looked up to Guardiamon who gave off a faint glow that made her feel warm and safe._

 ***End of Flashback***

"Angewomon?" Michael's voice snapped Angewomon out of her reminiscing and looked to the boy who looked worried. "Are you okay? You've been quiet for a while now."

Angewomon shook her head and gave the boy a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, just remembering the past." She looked to the feather necklace. "And you're right, lord Guardiamon was not weak and his kindness was not his weakness." She shook her head removing her hand from Michael's and got down to one knee to gently rest the feather on her palm. "It was his greatest strength." She lowered her arm to the side and got to her feet smiling to the blond human. "Let's hurry to the village, we don't want to miss your friends if they are there."

"Yeah." Michael nodded smiling up to the angel digimon before running down the road while Angewomon continued to stand where she is as she watched the blond boy run with an affectionate smile.

' _This boy, he may not be lord Guardiamon._ ' An image of Guardiamon appeared next to Michael running with him as both child and image turned to Angewomon waving at her to hurry up. Angewomon flapped her wings and flew to Michael and landed next to him before they continued their walk. ' _But there's not a doubt in my mind that Michael will restore the digital world to it's former glory like lord Guardiamon did long ago._ '

* * *

"Here we are." Angewomon said as they walked through the archway as Michael looked around at the many different huts and digimon that are similar to an Egyptian cat with the Calico cat breed's white, orange tabby and black coloration wearing large reddish brown and brown striped gloves with tan claws sticking out of them. Its ears are large with tufts of reddish brown hair on the tips reminiscent of a caracal. Its tail is reddish brown with orange stripes with a tuft on the end. "Welcome to Evermeadow village."

"Are those cats the Mikemon you were telling me about?" Michael asked as one of said digimon walked by giving him a curious look before continuing on.

"Yes." Angewomon nodded pointing to a stone tower in the middle of the village. "And that is where the village chief lives." Michael looked to where she was pointing as Angewomon lowered her arm. "Perhaps the chief has seen your friends."

"I hope so." Michael sighed resting a hand on his forehead. "If they aren't here, I just hope Takuya isn't doing something reckless again."

"Is Takuya the name of one of your friends Michael?" Angewomon asked as they walked towards the tower.

"Yeah, my oldest friend." Michael replied. "I've known him since I was two." He put his hands in his pockets looking up to the sky. "The best way to describe him is that he's reckless and a major hothead."

"He sounds like a handful." Angewomon said getting a laugh out of the blond human.

"You're right, he was." Michael lightly kicked a rock as he pulled a hand out of his pocket and held his phone in his hand staring at the blank screen. "But that's what makes him Takuya." He looked up from his phone to see that they were nearing the tower that had two Mikemon standing straight on both sides of a door holding a spear in their right and left hands respectively and pocketed his phone. "I hope this chief or anyone in this village has seen them."

"Halt!" The Mikemon on the left shouted pointing it's spear at the duo with the Mikemon on the right doing the same. "State your business."

"We wish to speak with the chief." Angewomon replied pulling Michael behind her. "We want to ask them something."

The Mikemon gave each other side glances before the Mikemon on the right entered the tower leaving the other Mikemon to guard the tower never taking it's spear away from Angewomon.

"What do you want to ask the chief?" Mikemon questioned casting suspicious glances to Angewomon and Michael.

"We want to ask them if any humans has passed by your village recently." Angewomon replied keeping Michael behind her not taking her eyes off the spear inches from her chin. "The boy behind me got separated from them and was hoping to reunite with them if they passed by."

"I haven't seen any humans around." Mikemon said eyes narrowing. "And if I haven't seen them, then there is no possible way our chief has seen them."

"Why do you say that?" Michael asked peeking from behind Angewomon. "The chief might have seen them if you didn't."

Mikemon raised an eyebrow at Michael before looking back to Angewomon. "I know he's a human and all, but he doesn't know about our chief?"

"Michael." Angewomon said getting Michael's attention. "The chief almost never leaves the tower."

"Why?" Michael asked tilting his head in confusion.

"That's because-" Angewomon was cut off when a Mikemon came out and whispered in the other's ear.

"You can see the chief." Mikemon said turning to walk into the tower gesturing them to follow. "But I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you." Michael and Angewomon followed the Mikemon into the tower and up a flight of stone stairs set in a spiral. "I should inform you that our chief hasn't been the best of moods lately."

"What do you mean?" Angewomon asked as they passed a window and looked outside to see that there was a large crater. "What happened there?"

The Mikemon looked out the window and stared at the crater in what appears to be sadness. Michael noticed that the Mikemon in front of them was gritting it's teeth and it's grip on it's spear tightened slightly. He looked to the crater and back to Mikemon who turned their back to them and continued up the stairs.

"That is none of your concern." Mikemon said with a harsh tone in it's voice. "The chief is waiting." They continued up the stairs before they reached the top where a single closed door faced them. Mikemon turned to Michael and Angewomon as it and the Mikemon behind them stood to the sides of the door. "We cannot go further, the chief is inside." The Mikemon on the right then knocked on the door three times.

"Come in." A feminine voice called from the other side of the door as the Mikemon nodded to Michael and Angewomon before walking back down the stairs. Angewomon opened the door holding it open for Michael before walking in herself and closing the door.

On the other side of the room laying on a large red velvet cushion was a humanoid woman with amethyst eyes, leopard shaped ears and two tails, two gold rings on each tail wearing a purple see-through veil on the bottom half of her face, large circular earrings, and a gold tiara with a red gem in the middle. She has long pink hair tied in a braid tipped with a diamond with her bangs parted in the middle framing her face. She also has long leopard pattern arms and legs that had three long pink claws with gold rings on each claw.

She yawned as she pushed herself up to a sitting position as Michael and Angewomon stood in front of her. "I guess you're the ones who interrupted my beauty sleep?"

"I apologize for that chief Beastmon." Angewomon said formally getting to one knee with Michael quickly following her example. "We wanted to ask you if you have seen any humans in your village recently."

"Humans?" Beastmon yawned when her eyes focused on Michael. "You mean like the boy next to you?"

"That is correct." Angewomon nodded. "They are his friends and he got separated from them." She got to her feet along with Michael. "I am hoping to reunite him with his friends, have you seen them?"

Beastmon hummed in thought stretching like a cat. "I don't know, we don't get many visitors around here." A glimmer caught her attention and looked to Michael again who started to feel uncomfortable when she looked down to his necklace before she shot to her feet quickly closing the distance between her and Michael grabbing his shoulders. "That necklace, it's gorgeous!" She looked Michael in the eye with an intense stare. "Where did you get it?!"

"Um, it was a gift." Michael replied nervously placing a hand protectively over his necklace. Feeling uncomfortable by her stare, Michael tried to back away from Beastmon who tightened her hold on his shoulders. "Anyway, my friends?"

"Oh, right." Beastmon said when she remembered why they were there and let go of Michael's shoulders who sighed in relief and went to sit on her cushion. "I'm not sure if I've seen them, my memory is a bit fuzzy." She had a sly smile pointing to Michael's necklace. "But I might remember if you let me have that necklace."

Michael took a step back in shock tightening his grip on the feather being careful not to damage it. "What?"

"Why should he give you his necklace to learn his friends whereabouts?" Angewomon demanded standing in front of Michael raising her wings to hide him from the beast digimon.

"That necklace is wasted on him." Beastmon simply replied as if that was all the answer she needed inspecting her claws before looking back to the human/digimon duo. "Don't you think it would look better on someone like me?" Her claws glinting in the sunlight peeking through a window. "It's seems like fair trade to me, his friends location for the necklace."

"No deal." Michael said walking around Angewomon to look Beastmon in the eye keeping his hand over the feather. "I made a promise to the one who gave me this necklace, and I'm not going to break it just to know where my friends are." He turned his back to Beastmon and walked to the door with Angewomon behind him. "If their not here then we'll look somewhere else."

Beastmon gave a small laugh. "I don't recall giving you permission to leave." The floor beneath Michael suddenly opened and he fell in screaming.

"Michael!" Angewomon shouted reaching to grab the boy only for the floor to close and she turned to Beastmon. "What did you do to him?!"

"Oh nothing." Beastmon said casually, her tails swaying as she got to her feet. "Just sent him to the dungeon until he gives up the necklace." She smirked before suddenly appearing in front of Angewomon and kicked her in the abdomen and flying out a window. She went back to her cushion and laid down on it curling into a ball. "Now back to my beauty sleep."

* * *

"Ooow." Michael groaned rubbing his backside looking around to see he was in a cell with a wooden bed being held by chains. He looked up to the ceiling to see that the way he got in was already closed before getting to his feet and walked to the iron bars of his cell. "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

"I see your meeting didn't go well." A Mikemon came into view standing in front of Michael's cell with crossed paws.

"Your that Mikemon from before." Michael said in surprise recognizing the small cat digimon.

"Let me guess what happened." Mikemon said giving Michael a knowing look. "You talked to the chief, you had something she wanted, you said no and fell through the floor into this cell."

"Yeah." Michael nodded looking down to his feather necklace then back to Mikemon. "What is her problem? I just said no and that is reason enough for me to do to jail?"

"The chief has always been like that." Mikemon said sighing having a sorrowful look in it's eyes. "Before, she was still the way she is now but on a more tolerable level and didn't cause trouble for us." Mikemon's eyes narrowed gritting it's teeth. "But that all changed one day when a digimon called Ranamon appeared out of nowhere and made a deal with our chief."

"A deal?" Michael repeated sitting crossed legged so he was eye level with Mikemon who nodded. "What kind of deal?"

"Ranamon offered a chief a kind elixir that would make her beauty unrivaled in exchange for this area's fractal code and a digi-egg that's supposedly hidden in the forest near here."

"Wait, what did you say?" Michael suddenly asked gripping the bars surprising Mikemon.

"Ranamon asked for this area's fractal code?" Mikemon replied in confusion.

"No, after that." Michael said anxiously removing a hand from the bars to grip his necklace.

"A digi-egg supposedly hidden in the forest near here?" Mikemon tilted it's head when Michael nodded. "Why is that important?"

"I think I know that digi-egg." Michael replied looking to his necklace. "It might be Guardiamon's digi-egg."

"Guardiamon?!" Mikemon gasped eyes wide in shock. "How do you know about Guardiamon? You're a human!"

"I'm looking for Guardiamon." Michael replied showing Mikemon his necklace. "A Cherrymon held on to this feather that belonged to Guardiamon hoping to return it one day." Michael looked from Mikemon to the feather and watched how it gave a faint glow. "Cherrymon asked me to find Guardiamon so I can return this feather for him."

"And you think the digi-egg in the forest is lord Guardiamon's?" Mikemon asked taking it's eyes off the feather to look to Michael who nodded. "But why is Ranamon looking for it?"

"Probably to destroy it." Michael said as he recalled his dream of Guardiamon who asked him to find his digi-egg. "I had a dream of Guardiamon asking me to find his digi-egg before Cherubimon's followers."

"Lord Guardiamon contacted you?" Mikemon asked in shock as Michael nodded biting it's lower lip conflicted of what to do. Mikemon looked to Michael before going to one end of the dungeon and came back with a ring of keys. "If I let you out, will you do something about our chief?"

Michael nodded without hesitation. "I promise, your village deserves a leader who cares about their people and not be selfish." Mikemon nodded and took a key from the ring and used it to unlock MIchael's cell opening the door and stepped aside so Michael can get out. "We should find Angewomon, I don't think I can fight Beastmon by myself."

"I agree." Mikemon nodded walking down a corridor. "Follow me, I think I know where she might be." Mikemon guided Michael through the corridors taking many different turns.

"Mikemon, what do you think of this village?" Michael asked after an hour of silence.

"What do I think of it?" Mikemon repeated looking up in thought. "If you're talking about how it is now, then I would say I think that our current chief is going to lead us to ruin."

"What would you do if you were chief?" Michael asked as they took a left turn in a crossroad.

"I would make sure that there is plenty of food and water for everyone in the village." Mikemon replied immediately not giving it a moment to think about. Mikemon's eyes narrowed and it's grip on it's spear tightened. "Beastmon is always demanding more food and water for herself not caring if there is any left for the rest of us."

"That's horrible." Michael said frowning. "A chief is suppose to be a leader that the villagers can rely on, not be selfish and not care about what happens to the villagers."

"We all feel the same, but all she cares about is her looks." Mikemon said as the stopped at an iron door. "That's why I was secretly planning to overthrow her as chief and do what I can for fix the damage she caused." Mikemon gritted it's teeth slamming a fist against the wall hard. "But no matter what plan I think of or how strong I get, I wouldn't stand a chance against her." Tears built up in Mikemon's eyes before they slide down it's face and onto the ground.

Michael got to a knee and placed a hand on Mikemon's shoulder who looked back to him to see he was smiling reassuringly. "You really care for this village, don't you?" Michael stood up and walked past Mikemon to stand in front of the iron door. "I promise that Angewomon and I will everything we can to stop Beastmon." He placed a hand on the door. "After all, beauty isn't everything. What you can't do yourself..." He pushed the door open to see Angewomon standing with her back to him. "You can rely on others to help you."

Angewomon looked behind her and gasped before turning to face Michael. "Michael!" She walked over to the blond boy and got to a knee placing her hands on his shoulder inspecting him for injuries. "You're not hurt anywhere are you?"

' _She kinda reminds me of mom._ ' Michael thought in amusement. "I'm fine Angewomon, Mikemon helped me find you." He took Angewomon's hands off his shoulders and looked her in the eye. "But we have to do something about Beastmon."

"I agree." Angewomon nodded getting to her feet. "But she seems like the type that won't listen to words other than her own." She sighed looking to Michael's necklace. "If only lord Guardiamon was here, he can easily handle this."

"About that." Michael said getting Angewomon's attention. "Mikemon says he might know where Guardiamon's digi-egg is!"

Angewomon looked to Mikemon in shock. "You do?"

"It's slim, but there is a chance it is lord Guardiamon." Mikemon replied. "In the forest near our forest, there have been rumors of a digi-egg that has been there since lord Guardiamon's disappearance."

"Can you take us to it?" Angewomon requested kneeling down to be at eye level with Mikemon.

"Help our village and I'll guide you to where the digi-egg is." Mikemon replied not taking his eyes off the ultimate digimon.

"It's a fair deal Angewomon." Michael pointed out watching the two nervously. "We help Mikemon and he'll help us." He looked to Mikemon and thought back to his meeting with Beastmon. "Besides, we can't leave the village like it is now. Beastmon with lead it to ruin and I can tell just from what I've seen so far that this place used to be beautiful."

Angewomon looked from Mikemon to Michael and back contemplating what to do before standing up again. "Alright, we'll help."

Mikemon had a big smile on his face before bowing to Michael and Angewomon. "Thank you, I'm in your debt."

"There's no need for that." Micahel said smiling to Mikemon. "We couldn't turn our backs on digimon that are in trouble." Angewomon watched Michael from the side and caught that the feather of his necklace glowed for a moment before dimming but figured it was her imagination. Michael started to stretch his arms and legs doing a few punches and kicks on an invisible opponent for a minute before stopping and crossing his arms. "Alright, time to revoke Beastmon's right to be chief."

* * *

Beastmon lazed around on her velvet cushion before jumping up to dodge an arrow of energy. She looked out the window where the arrow came from to see Angewomon floating outside while her door was forced off it's hinges and looked over to see Michael and Mikemon walking in.

"I take it you haven't changed your mind about the necklace." It was more of a statement than an answer as Beastmon flicked her hair and glared at Mikemon. "And it seems we have a traitor as well."

"The only traitor here is you Beastmon." Mikemon growled out readying his spear. "As chief, you're suppose to think about the well being of the villagers!"

"Hah, like I care about the villagers." Beastmon said waving a dismissive claw blinking rapidly. "After all, wouldn't it be better if I stayed this gorgeous for all eternity?"

"You're not gorgeous." Michael retorted taking Beastmon by surprise. "All you are is selfish and that is something that will always be ugly in my book."

Beastmon's eye twitched at Michael's comment. "Did you just say ugly?"

"That's right." Michael said not backing down. "That's what you are, an ugly, selfish digimon."

"You're going to regret saying that brat." Beastmon said lowly as her shoulder shook in barely contained rage glaring at Michael. "No one calls me ugly and get's away with it!" She lunged for Michael.

" **Celestial Arrow!** " Angewomon nocked another arrow of energy and fired at Beastmon who quickly twisted her body to doge the arrow and slashed at Michael but he jumped to the side narrowly dodging the blow.

" **Cat Claw!** " Mikemon slashed with his claws and Beastmon dodged the attack. Mikemon clicked his tongue and rolled to the side when Beastmon tried to strike him. Michael tried to land a punch from behind Beastmon, but she quickly turned around and grabbed Michael by the wrist and tossed him over her shoulder colliding with Mikemon. They rolled around the ground and quickly separated when Beastmon brought a claw down on them.

"Do you honestly think the three of you can beat me?" Beastmon asked rhetorically as Michael and Mikemon regrouped to stand beside Angewomon. Beastmon took a pose that showed off her slim body. "So far none of you has left so much as a scratch on my perfect body." She gave them a mocking smirk. "And after Ranamon gives me that elixir, my body will be even more perfect."

"How self-centered can you be?!" Mikemon shouted in frustration. "I can't believe that you've been chief for as long as you have!" Mikemon glared at Beastmon gripping his spear in determination. "But no more, I'm taking the title of chief and fix the damage that you have done!"

"Good luck with that." Beastmon said sarcastically inspecting her claws. "Like you can beat me by yourself."

"He's not by himself." Michael said stepping forward to stand next to Mikemon. "In case you forgot from admiring yourself too much, Angewomon and I have been fighting with him."

"Your point?" Beastmon asked uncaringly raising an eyebrow at Michael.

"Beauty isn't everything." Michael said repeating what he said in the dungeon. "What you can't do yourself, you can rely on others to help you."

"Michael is right." Angewomon nodded nocking another arrow. "If you don't understand, then look behind you." Confused Beastmon looked behind her and her eyes widened in shock when she saw that were outside the tower and she was surrounded by the whole Mikemon villagers. "Before coming to confront you, we went around asking for others to fight by us."

"I just asked them if they like the rule of the current chief." Michael added. "They told me that they hated your rule and I told them of what Mikemon would do if he was chief and they all agreed that he was better suited to be chief than you." He quickly got behind Beastmon and sweep his leg under her kicking her feet off the ground and fall. "If you don't want to be data, I suggest that you leave and never come back."

Breatmon growled as she got to her feet again. "Don't think that you've won." She glared at Michael and lunged for him again baring her fangs. "Nothing will stop me from having unrivaled beauty!"

"Enough!" Mikemon shouted getting in front of Michael and swinging his spear slashing Beastmon who screamed in agony as she blackout and her fractal code appeared.

Michael's feather glowed and absorbed Beastmon's fractal code turning her into a digi-egg that floated away. Michael followed the digi-egg as it floated out of site. "I hope you have a better next life, Beastmon." He looked to the cheering Mikemon tossing the one that protected Michael into the air and catching him chanting chief over and over as they toss him. Micahel's necklace began to glow as fractal code left it and entered the crater filling it was a hill filled with flowers. Michael looked from the hill to the feather in surprise. "That's new."

"Michael!" Michael looked to the voice to see Mikemon next to Angewomon. "A deals a deal, I'll guide you to where the digi-egg is!"

* * *

Michael, Angewomon, and Mikemon all walked through a path in the forest ducking under low tree branches before MIkemon went off the path with Michael and Angewomon following until they stopped in front of a bush that had green flowers blooming on it.

"This is where it is." Mikemon said as he reached into the bushed and pulled out an egg-shaped object and turned to face Michael and Angewomon. In Mikemon's paws was a white digi-egg with a gold ring on top. "Is this what you're looking for?"

"That's it!" Michael nodded gently taking the digi-egg from Mikemon. "This is definitely Guardiamon's digi-egg."

Angewomon sighed in relief with a hand over her chest with a relieved smile. "I'm glad we were able to find it before Cherubimon."

"Thank you Mikemon." Michael said gratefully smiling to the cat digimon. "Now there's hope for the digital world to have peace again."

"I'm glad I was able to help." Mikemon smiled back as he guided them back to the path before pointing in the opposite direction they came. "If you want to find your friends, then follow this path to a village full of fortune tellers, perhaps they can help find them."

"Thank you, Mikemon." Michael said patting the cat digimon on the head who purred in response. "Take care of the village now that your the chief, I want to visit again when everything with Cherubimon is resolved."

"The village is in good hands with me." Mikemon said pounding a paw on his chest before running down the path back to the village looking back to the duo. "I wish you the best of luck finding your friends and stopping Cherubimon!"

"Bye Mikemon!" Michael called out waving to the cat digimon until he was out of site. When he couldn't see Mikemon anymore, Michael looked to Angewomon. "We should get going too Angewomon."

"Right." Angewomon nodded and the two walked down the path. Angewomon looked to Michael as he carefully held the digi-egg close to his chest. "Do you want me to carry that for you Michael?"

"No, thanks for the offer though." Michael shook his head and smiled up to Angewomon. "It's best if I hold it in case we get attacked. I don't think you can fight and protect the digi-egg at the same time." He gently rubbed a hand on the digi-eggs surface. "I can just hide somewhere to protect the digi-egg if you can handle them and don't need help."

"If you're sure." Angewomon nodded and they continued down the path occasionally glancing down to her human companion and smiled how he was caring for the digi-egg. ' _If humans like Michael are here, then I'm sure that they can bring peace to the digital world._ '

 **Glad to know that the village will be in good hands with Mikemon and we found Guardiamon's digi-egg before Cherugimon's goons could get their hands on it. I hope this fortune telling village will be able to help reunite me with my friends on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.**

* * *

 **Now for my favorite part, replying to your reviews my dear readers.**

 **Karsap** **: Glad to hear you thought it was interesting and will continue this fanfic.**

 **foxchick1** **: I'm happy that you love the Mirror of Truth.**

 **HunterHQ : Yeah, Michael dodged a bullet there. To answer your question, it was Angemon with Angewomon. You do huh? Well, I wonder who you think Guardiamon's bodyguards are. If you look back to the first digimon, Devimon can make digimon evil with his Touch of Evil and I made it effective on an ultimate like Angewomon for the sake of the plot. The Mirror of Truth is mysterious, but nothing can hide from the light it reflects. He might, but that is something only time will tell. I looked up a lot of Devi digimon but forgot to add them to the chapter so I'm sorry about that.**

 **With that done, I bid you all farewell for now and wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	11. Chapter 9

**I'm back with a new chapter my beloved readers! I know, I haven't posted any new chapters for any of my fanfics for a while now and I'm sorry, please don't kill me DX! It's just I've been very busy recently and suffering a bit a writer's block that I gave myself a little vacation to recharge and write chapters again with renewed dedication! But now I'm back and ready to put an end to your anticipation for what happens next in my many fanfics!**

* * *

Chapter Nine: What the Future Holds

Michael and Angewomon continued down the path that Mikemon pointed out making their way to the village of fortune tellers in hopes of reuniting with Takuya and the others. Michael gently held Guardiamon's digi-egg in his arms softly humming a melody his mother sung for him when he had nightmares while gently rubbing the egg.

"That's a lovely song, Michael." Angewomon complimented as she listened to Michael hum.

"Thanks, my mom always sung it to me whenever I have a nightmare." Michael said smiling up to the angel digimon when he thought of his mother. "She told me that she came up with it the moment she saw my face."

"So she made that song?" Angewomon asked as she thought back to the melody and felt that it was filled with warmth and love. "She must love you so much to make a song just for you."

Michael nodded in agreement as he thought about his mother. "And I love her just as much." His smile turned sad as he stopped walking and Angewomon stopped next to him giving the blond boy a questioning look. "I just wish I deserve her love."

"Why would you say that?" Angewomon asked in confusion when she processed Michael's words.

"I'm not actually her son." Michael replied lowering his head suddenly finding the ground very interesting. "I'm adopted." He looked up and saw that the confusion hasn't left Angewomon's face and explained. "Adopted means that someone without a family is taken in by another family." When he saw her nodded in understanding his gaze went back to the ground and continued. "It was on accident, but I found copies of my adoption papers in a box mom always kept in our closet." Michael's gaze fell on Guardiamon's digi-egg before looking back to the ground.

"You must have been shocked to learn that." Angewomon said sympathetically kneeling next to the blond placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. She couldn't even begin to imagine the young boy's reaction when he learned that the person who raised him wasn't even related to him by blood.

Michael nodded as he thought back to when he learned that he was adopted. "I was so shocked that I just placed the papers back in the box and put it back where I found it trying to forget that I ever saw them." He shook his head before slowly sitting down on the ground being careful with the digi-egg in his arms crossing his legs. "That obviously didn't work and after a week I couldn't take it anymore." Michael sighed and looked up to the sky watching the clouds float by. "I needed someone to talk to about it, so I told Takuya."

 ***Flashback***

 _A six-year-old Takuya and Michael were in a public park sitting on the swings with Michael sniffling as tears ran down his face tightly gripping the chain of the swing he was sitting on._

 _"You're adopted?" Takuya asked eyes wide in shock after hearing what Michael called him to the park for. Michael nodded trying to wipe the tears away but it was in vain as more tears welled up in his eyes. "Are you sure?"_

 _"Takuya, I saw the papers with my own eyes." Michael said softly his voice raspy from sobbing uncontrollably as he dragged his feet across the sand. "They had my name and everything." He lowered his head so his hair was shadowing his eyes but one could still see the tears falling out of them to the sand below. "Why didn't she tell me?"_

 _"Maybe she was scared that you would hate her if you knew." Takuya guessed casting a worried glance to his friend as he was use to seeing the blond always having a smile on his face. "Why else would she hide it?"_

 _"I could never hate her!" Michael exclaimed looking at Takuya with a surprised look on his face as if the very thought of hating his mother was outrageous. "Mad yes, but never hate." His eyes found themselves staring back at the sand as he continued to drag his feet across it making squiggly lines. "I don't know what to do, Takuya."_

 _"Why not talk to your mom?" Michael looked back to Takuya giving his goggle wearing friend a confused look. "If you ask her, I'm sure she'll explain why she never told you."_

 _Michael chewed on his bottom lip as he contemplated Takuya's suggestion and what his mother's reaction would be. When his thoughts went back to the adoption papers Michael just wanted to march home to scream at his mother for lying to him his entire life and started to question if she really did loved him as her son. Then he thought about his mother's reaction if he did that and didn't know if she would either deny it and try to change the subject or fall to her knees crying asking him to forgive her. When he thought of his mother crying, Michael felt a pang of guilt well up in his chest knowing that it would be his fault that she was sad if he did confront her about his adoption._

 _"Argh! This is annoying!" Takuya shouted in irritation when Michael didn't responded as he got off the swing he was sitting on and stood in front of Michael who looked up in surprise at his friend's sudden shout. Takuya had a frown on his face and his arms were crossed as he looked down to his blond friend before uncrossing them to grip Michael's shoulders looking him in the eye. "Does it really matter if your adopted or not? She's still your mom and nothing can change that!"_

 _"But-" Michael started but paused when Takuya tightened his grip on his shoulder._

 _"No buts." Takuya said sternly loosening his grip when he saw Michael close his mouth. "Think about it Michael, if your mom didn't love you, would she express how much she cares about you every day?"_

 _Michael said nothing as he thought back to all the times he shared with his mother._ _The times they were happy, the times they were sad, and the times she would sing him to sleep. Every time he saw that smile on her face, every time he heard her voice, he could see and hear nothing but motherly love and felt safe in her arms when she held him._

 _A small smile made itself known on Michael's face as he shook his head. "You're right Takuya, she wouldn't do that if she didn't love me."_

 _"There you have it then!" Takuya grinned releasing his hold on his blond friend's shoulders and placed his hands behind his head. "No matter what, she'll always be your mom." Michael nodded and the two proceeded to play in the park until the sun began to set._

 ***End of Flashback***

Michael's small smile grew when he remembered what Takuya said to him that day. "I felt a lot better after telling Takuya and dealing with the fact I'm adopted got easier now that I had someone to talk to about it."

"And your mother?" Angewomon asked carefully unsure if she should pry. "How did she take you knowing the truth?"

"I never told her." Michael replied surprising the angel digimon as he got back to his feet. "I didn't want anything to change between us, so I decided to not say anything until she was ready to tell me."

"What if she decides to never tell you?" Angewomon asked as she watch the human blond look up to the sky then down to Guardiamon's digi-egg.

"Then that's fine with me." Michael replied gently rubbing circles on the digi-egg. "I'll continue to wait until she's ready to tell me." He then looked up to Angewomon and gave a bright smile. "After all, she'll always be my mom, no matter what."

' _What a strong kid._ ' Angewomon thought having newfound respect for the blond boy. ' _He is carrying a heavy burden from a young age, yet he harbors no ill will towards the one he calls his mother._ ' Once again she could see an astral image of Guardiamon overlapping with Michael. ' _This boy is not only similar to lord Guardiamon in appearance, but in benevolence._ '

"I think I can see it!" Michael's voice brought Angewomon out of her thoughts as she saw the blond pointing to an array of tents in the distance.

"That's the fortune tellers village alright." Angewomon said in confirmation when she saw the tents before pointing to a temple at the top of a hill. "And the fortune teller we'll be seeing, Shamanmon, lives up in that temple."

"Shamanmon?" Michael looked to Angewomon in confusion. "Is he the leader of the village?"

Angewomon chuckled at Michael's confusion and shook her head. "No, he's the best fortune teller in the village. All of his predictions have come true without fail."

"Will he be able to help us find my friends?" Michael asked hope filling his clear blue eyes.

"Only one way to find out." Angewomon replied picking up Michael bridal-style before taking off into the air flying to the temple. "Maybe we should ask him about the fate of the digital world as well." As they got closer to the temple, Angewomon noticed seven figures climbing the stone stairs up to the Shamanmon's temple. "It seems we're not the only ones seeking Shamanmon's guidance."

Michael looked to where Angewomon was looking in confusion when he caught sight of a familiar looking light brown cap and goggles. "Is that?" Once they were close enough to distinguish the figure's appearance, Michael's eyes widened and a smile etched itself on his face. "It's Takuya!"

Upon hearing his name, Takuya looked up to the sky to see Michael being carried by a female angel digimon and his eyes widened in surprise. "Michael!"

"Did you say Michael?" Bokomon asked looking to Takuya before looking up to where the cap wearing boy was staring. "It is, and he's with Angewomon!"

"Hey guys!" Michael called out as Angewomon landed next to the group and let him down. "Glad to see you're all alright."

"Same could be said about you!" Takuya grinned looping an arm over Michael's shoulder. "Nice to see you're still in one piece, buddy!"

"We were starting to get worried when we didn't run into you." Tommy smiled and wrapped his arms around the blonds legs in a tight hug.

"Hey Michael, what's with the egg?" J.P. asked pointing to the digi-egg in the blond's arms.

Michael looked around the group of humans noticing that Koji was with them but decided to ask about it later. "You guys probably won't believe me." He looked down to Guardiamon's digi-egg lightly rubbing its smooth surface. "This is Guardiamon's digi-egg."

"Guardiamon?!" The group of humans and digimon exclaimed in shock.

Michael nodded his head confirming they didn't hear him wrong. "Back at the KaratsukiNumemon's village, I had another dream about Guardiamon."

"Another?" Koji raised an eyebrow in confusion looking to the group. "This happened before?"

"Yeah." Zoe replied before explaining. "Back at the Candlemon village, he had a dream where Guardiamon told Michael to go to the Sky Terminal."

"What did Guardiamon had to say this time, Michael?" Bokomon asked the blond wanting to know what the legendary angel digimon had to say this time.

"He looked worried about something when he told me to find his digi-egg." Michael replied thinking back to his encounter with the angel digimon. "He told me that Cherubimon's followers were close to finding his digi-egg and that if they did they would destroy it." His hold on Guardiamon's digi-egg tightened slightly but not hard enough to break it. "I was lucky to find it before them."

"How can we be sure that's really Guardiamon's digi-egg?" Koji asked casting a skeptical look to the digi-egg in the blond's arms. "I find it hard to believe that you found it shortly after being separated from us."

"I'll admit that I had my doubts as well." Michael admitted looking down to the white egg with a gold ring on top. "But I knew right away that it was Guardiamon's because he showed me what it looked like."

"That makes me even more skeptical." Koji's eyes narrowed suspiciously as he continued to stare at the digi-egg. "Guardiamon disappeared years ago and hasn't been heard from since." His gaze then went to Michael who started to feel uncomfortable when he looked into Koji's eyes. "So why is it that all of a sudden he's talking to you?"

Michael opened his mouth to respond but closed it when he couldn't think of anything to say to Koji's question and looked anywhere but the bandanna-wearing boy. The blond had to admit that it was strange that a powerful digimon that disappeared would suddenly appear to talk to him of all people and he doesn't know why only him. The thought always haunted Michael whenever he looks at his feather necklace as countless questions filled his head.

"Leave him alone, Koji." Takuya said standing in front of Michael. "Michael's not a liar, so if he says that's Guardiamon's digi-egg then I believe him."

Koji scoffed placing his hands in his pocket. "Whatever."

"That's enough you two." Bokomon said getting in between the two human boys with his arms up to stop a coming fight. "Don't forget that we're here to see Shamanmon."

"I still don't see why we're here, Bokomon." J.P. said looking down to the tents from the stone stairs they were standing on. "All these fortune tellers are fake."

"Like my Grandmamon's teeth." Neemon said as they continued their way up the stairs to the temple.

"Have a little faith please?" Bokomon said as they reached the top of the stairs to the temple before opening the doors and walking in. "I do know what I'm doing, Shamanmon is the real thing."

"It's true." Angewomon nodded in agreement. "There is nothing that Shamanmon can't predict." On the other end of the temple stood a figure with their back turned to them. "In fact, I'm willing the bet he already knew that we were coming."

"You are correct, Angewomon, I have known you were coming." The figure turned to face the group to reveal a digimon similar in appearance to the Goblimon, the only difference is that it had a skin that was a darker shade of green. "And I also know you have come for some guidance." The humans in the group gasped in shock at the ogre digimon's appearance.

"Wait a minute!" Takuya shouted pointing to Shamanmon. "I remember you!"

"You're one of those nasty Goblimon from the wind factory!" Zoe said as she remembered their encounter with the ogre digimon and the Kokuwamon.

"Come on, guys!" Tommy shouted. "Let's get him!"

"No, no, no!" Bokomon shouted getting in front of the human children flailing his arms around. "Shamanmon's one of the good guys!"

" **Shamanmon, a rookie level Ogre digimon.** " Michael jumped at the sudden mechanical voice and reached into his pocket pulling out his phone to see that it had a picture of Shamanmon on the screen. " **By doing a ceremonial dance with his magical club, Shamanmon is able to see into the future.** "

"Since when can your phone do that, Michael?" Takuya asked looking at his childhood friend's phone in confusion.

"Since never." Michael replied looking equally as confused as the goggle wearing boy. "It's never done this before."

"Never mind that for now." Bokomon said filing away that Michael's phone gave information about Shamanmon for later contemplation before looking to the ogre digimon. "Oh, wise Shamanmon, we ask for your insight and advice."

"Very well." Shamanmon nodded before beginning to hop from one foot to the other waving his club around in a ceremonial dance. The group watched on anxiously as the ogre digimon continued his dance awaiting what he would say. "You should be very careful. Ahead, you face much danger." Shamanmon continued to dance as the group listened. "You will come up against a foe you have faced before. But, this foe has a friend and in meeting him you will find a friend is your foe."

"A friend is your foe?" Michael muttered under his breath as he mulled over the ogre digimon's words. "I don't like the sound of that."

"I don't buy it." Takuya said with half-lidded eyes with Tommy nodding in agreement.

"Then listen to this!" Shamanmon shouted pointing his club at the two who jumped at the sudden shout. "The greatest test will be faced by you two!" Takuya and Tommy looked nervous as Shamanmon got in both their faces. "This test has the power to destroy you all if you're not careful." After saying that, Shamanmon turned his back to them and walked back to his previous position.

"Destroy us all?" Michael repeated nervously looking up to Angewomon. "What does he mean by that, Angewomon?" The angel digimon just remained silent as she didn't know what the ogre digimon's words meant either.

"Hey, come back!" Tommy shouted out to Shamanmon.

"Yeah, we don't want to get destroyed!" Takuya said wanting to know how to prevent his friends from getting destroyed.

"Then remember who you are." Shamanmon said as he once again did his ceremonial dance. "And trust in each other and your friendship-" Shamanmon didn't continue as he was interrupted by a sudden earthquake that made him lose balance and fall on his back.

"Run for it!" J.P. shouted before the group ran out of the temple to see a giant humanoid digimon made of stone wearing a metal mask burst out of the ground with Grumblemon riding on its back.

"Old foe, big friend!" Takuya exclaimed in surprise at seeing Grumblemon with a companion.

"It's Golemon!" Bokomon said once he saw who the giant digimon was.

"Grumblemon back with big angry surprise for little spirit kids." Grumblemon said with a grin in his face.

"One of these days, I'm gonna beat this jerk for good." Koji muttered with a hand hovering over his pocket where his D-tector is.

"When are you gonna learn?" Zoe questioned giving the bandana wearing boy a disapproving look. "How about working with the rest of us, huh?"

"Hurry, Michael!" Angewomon said pulling the blond human back inside the temple while his other human friends began to spirit evolve. "We should stay in here where it's safe."

"But what about my friends?" Michael protested trying to struggle out of the angel digimon's grip. "I can't leave them to fight Grumblemon!"

"Michael, from what you told me, they should be able to handle themselves!" Angewomon said as she wrapped her arms around the blond human to keep him from running out into danger. "You can't turn into a digimon like they can, you would only hold them back!"

"Even so!" The rest of Michael's words were silenced when he looked up to Angewomon and saw that she was frowning in worry for his safety.

"Think for a moment, Michael." Angewomon said softly as she slowly loosened her grip on Michael to turn him around to face her and knelt down placing her hands on his shoulders. "If you go out there, then your friends won't be able to concentrate on the battle as they would be worried about you the whole time." She then pointed to the digi-egg that was still in the blond's arms. "Do not forget that lord Guardiamon's digi-egg is in your care, so you would not only be endangering yourself, but also lord Guardiamon if you try and fight."

Michael looked down in guilt as he thought about Angewomon's words knowing that she was right. He knows that he couldn't turn into a digimon like his friends could and because of that he would hold them back, but the thought of watching on helplessly as his friends risk their lives while he stood by in safety rubbed him the wrong way.

"Do not worry, young one." Michael and Angewomon looked to Shamanmon to see that he was doing his ceremonial dance once again. "They just need to remember what they have been told and they shall prevail." He suddenly gasped and stopped dancing to point his club at Michael. "But you, on the other hand, must beware young one. For there will come a time that you must make a difficult decision."

"A difficult decision?" Michael didn't like the sound of Shamanmon's words as the ogre continued his dance. "What kind of decision?"

"A decision that would decide the fate of the one who you call your greatest friend." Shamanmon said balancing on one foot to do a spin before dancing again as Michael devoted each word uttered to memory. "But be warned, for once a choice has been made, there will be no turning back from the path you have chosen."

"My greatest friend? Path I have chosen?" Michael didn't understand anything that Shamanmon was saying, but he knew that it was important and that the fate of the digital world may rely on him to remember this prophecy.

"Do you know when he will have to make this choice, Shamanmon?" Angewomon inquired keeping the blond child close to her as she waited for an answer from the dancing ogre digimon.

"I do not." Shamanmon replied ceasing his dance to once again point his club to Michael. "All that has been revealed to me is that his choice will be made inside the halls of a great castle in the clouds."

"Castle in the clouds?" Angewomon repeated under her breath trying to recall if there was any such place in the Digital World and gasped when one place came to mind. "You don't mean-" She couldn't finish as the temple began to shake and looked back out to see that Michael's friends weren't faring well against Grumblemon, who slid evolved into Gigasmon, and Golemon. "This is bad."

"Not Gigasmon again." Michael watched with dread as Gigasmon used his Quagmire Twister to deflect Kumamon's Blizzard Blaster and engulfing the ice bear inside. "Tommy!" Kumamon was released from the twister with his fractal code and spirit visible before Gigasmon devoured the spirit and Kumamon reverted back to his human form. "No, he got his spirit!" Michael fell to his knees shutting his eyes in frustration as the temple shook once more from Gigasmon's Tectonic Slam. "Why don't I have a spirit? Why can't I spirit evolve like they can? Why do I have to be so useless?!"

"Michael." Angewomon said softly watching helplessly as the young blond continues to berate himself for being so weak and being unable to help his friends fight Gigasmon. She went to go comfort the young human when a bright light halted her advance and she turned to face the source of the light. The light was coming from the back of the temple as the double doors began to open and Angewomon stood protectively in front of Michael. "Shamanmon, what's in there?"

Before Shamanmon could respond, a beam of light shot out of the doors and stopped to float as an orb in front of Michael. Inside the orb was a totem of a squatting red and gold dragon with a white helmet, white talons, and orange feathered wings.

"A spirit?" Michael whispered in wonder as he took in every detail of the totem in front of him. When he looked closer, the eyes seemed to have flashed red and Michael's eyes lost the light in them as he slowly reached for the spirit.

"Michael, no!" Angewomon shouted in alarm but was too late for when Michael's fingers touched the spirit, he was engulfed in a cocoon of code letting out a painful scream. "Michael!" The cocoon increased in size and Guardiamon's digi-egg was expelled from it falling into Angewomon's arms as she back away. "Michael, can you hear me?!"

The cocoon dispersed to reveal in Michael's place was a large bipedal dragon digimon with avian characteristics. Its head has a bird-like beak, albeit filled with razor-sharp teeth, red, raptor eyes, and is almost entirely covered by silver helmet with crimson stripes, an emblem, and three horns the sides of the head and nose. It has orange, feathered wings and sharp claws on each of its limbs, and its muscular body is covered with crimson armor, inlaid with silver panels and gold etchings. Both of its forearms are equipped with triangular, golden blasters, and a long, thick, armored tail. The digimon released a mighty roar that shook the temple and unfurled its wings destroying the stone pillars that were near it.

"We must leave!" Shamanmon hurriedly said as the ceiling of the temple began to crumble. "It is not safe here anymore!"

"But, what about Michael?" Angewomon asked in concern as the dragonoid digimon flaps its wings creating powerful gusts of wind.

"There is nothing we can do." Shamanmon pushed Angewomon out of the temple as the digimon continued to flap its wings lifting itself into the air and out of the temple destroying it in the process. "He is possessed by the beast spirit."

"Beast spirit?" Angewomon repeated in confusion looking to the beast digimon that flew to where Michael's friends were stilling fighting Gigasmon and tackled the mineral digimon knocking him into a stone pillar. The beast digimon let out another roar frightening Tommy who ran to join Zoe, Bokomon, and Neemon.

"What is that thing?" Agunimon questioned, taking a defensive stance alongside Beetlemon in front of of Zoe, Tommy, Bokomon, and Neemon.

"You mean other then bad news?" Beetlemon asked sarcastically.

"Now, just hold on!" Bokomon called out. "That thing may be on our side!"

"Okay, but." Agunimon said with uncertainty as his eyes never left the beast digimon. "Somehow I don't think so."

"Whoever he is, he seems upset." Neemon pointed out before the beast digimon started to laugh triumphantly. "Maybe not!"

Suddenly, Golemon's hands bursts out of the ground, grabbing the beast Digimon's legs before dragging it down into the ground. However, the beast digimon gave its wings a powerful flap bringing both itself and Golemon into the air before pointing its blasters at the rock digimon and began to rapidly fire at him until Golemon lost his grip and plummets to the ground. Before Golemon hits the ground, he was engulfed in a cocoon of data and when it dispersed, there was nothing but a metal mask left of the rock digimon. The beast digimon stepped on the mask destroying it before charging at Gigasmon.

"I go bye now!" Gigasmon shouted in panic before burrowing into the ground barely avoiding the beast digimon's claws who lets out a roar of anger that its prey escaped. After Gigasmon escaped, the circle restricting Koji's movements disappeared before picking up his D-tector and running to join the others.

"He's really strong." Tommy said nervously.

"Too strong." Koji said narrowing his eyes at the beast digimon that easily defeated Golemon.

"If he comes after us, there's no way we can beat him." Zoe said worriedly hoping that the beast digimon would ignore them.

"Right, time to go." Bokomon said as they began to leave.

"Agunimon, come on." Beetlemon called out moving to join the others.

"Yeah." Agunimon looked over to the beast digmon one last time and couldn't shake the feeling that he knows the beast digimon from somewhere.

"Wait!" Angewomon shouted descending down from the demolished temple with Shamanmon in one arm and Guardiamon's digi-egg in the other. "That thing is Michael!"

"Michael?!" Agunimon shouted in shock looking back to the beast digimon. "But how?!"

"We were in the temple when the beast spirit was revealed." Shamanmon explained as he thought back to what happened. "The instant that Michael touched it, he was possessed."

"So that thing really is Michael?" Agunimon couldn't believe his ears that his childhood friend, someone who wouldn't even hurt a fly, did something so violent. "How can this be possible, he doesn't have a D-tector."

"I don't know." Beetlemon said standing protectively in front of his defenseless friends. "One things for sure, if we don't do something, he's going to do something he'll regret later."

"You're right." Agunimon nodded and slowly started to approach the beast digimon. "Michael, if you can hear me, give me a sign!" The beast digimon let out another roar as his body was engulfed in flames before swinging his tail at Agunimon who jumped out of the way before covering his hands in flames. " **Pyro Punch!** " Agunimon punched releasing balls of fire that were blocked by the beast digimon's blaster before it released a flurry of blasts. Because he was in the air, Agunimon couldn't dodge and the blasts connected sending Agunimon flying onto his back. The beast digimon didn't let up and charged straight towards Agunimon who was trying to push himself back up only foe the beast digimon to stomp on him pushing him back to the ground. Agunimon turned to the beast digimon only have a blaster to his face.

"Agunimon!" Tommy shouted in worry running only to be held back by Angewomon and struggled to get out of her grip. "Let me go Angewomon, I gotta help Takuya!"

"There is nothing we can do." Shamanmon said getting everyone's attention. "All we can do now is watched and see what happens."

"Michael, this isn't you." Agunimon said trying to break through to his friend as the blaster was pressed closer to his face. "Don't you know who I am? It's me, Takuya!" The beast digimon's claw twitched at the name and Agunimon saw it knowing what he had to do. "Don't you remember when we first met at preschool? You sat next to me and you were so shy back then!"

"What's Takuya doing?" Beetlemon asked in confusion not daring to take a single step, worried that the beast digimon would set his sights on him.

"He is trying to reach out to young Michael." Shamanmon said and Beetlemon looked to the ogre digimon. "He is hoping that by reliving their shared past, it will be enough to break the beast spirit's hold on his friend."

"That's crazy!" Koji shouted looking to Agunimon like he lost his mind. "There's no way that's going to work!"

"You don't know that." Zoe said as she anxiously watched the two childhood friends looking each other in the eye as Agunimon continued talking about their past. "I just hope they'll both be alright."

Agunimon was starting to get nervous, nothing he said seemed to have phased his possessed friend and he was running out of things to talk about. He remembered one subject he never talked about yet and was hesitant to say it, knowing how sensitive his childhood friends was about it. Knowing it was his only of hope getting his friend back, he silently asked Michael to forgive him and began to speak.

"Remember back when we six years old?" The beast digimon's eyes widened slightly and Agunimon knew that this was chance as he continued. "You were so shocked and in tears when you found out about it."

"Look!" Tommy shouted pointing to the blaster to see that it was shaking.

"He's shaking." Bokomon had a hopeful smile when he saw that the beast digimon was gritting his teeth like it was in pain. "Whatever Takuya's talking about must be working!"

"But what could it be?" Koji looked to Angewomon and saw that she had a sad look on her face. "Do you know, Angewomon?"

Before Angewomon could respond, Agunimon's voice brought their attention back to him and the beast digimon. "I was the only one you told about it, that you're adopted." There were looks of shock on the faces of everyone present except for Angewomon who was already told of this before they arrived at the village. The beast digimon clenched its eyes shut letting out a painful roar as it moved its blaster away from Agunimon to clutch its head. Agunimon quickly got to his feet said what he knew would be the final push. "But remember what I told you that day?! No matter what, she'll always be your mom!"

The beast digimon's eyes shot wide open as its scarlet red orbs slowly bled to sky blue as memories of its childhood flashed before its eyes. The beast digimon's hands slowly moved from its head before looking down to Agunimon and recognition shone in its eyes. "Takuya?"

"He's back!" Beetlemon shouted pumping a fist in joy as everyone else cheered except Koji who just smirked.

"Takuya, what's going on?" Michael asked, confusion evident in his voice. "All I remember is everyone fighting Gigasmon and Tommy getting his spirit taken before..." Michael paused as he just realized that he was looking _down_ at Agunimon. "Wait, why are you smaller than me now?" Michael felt something on his back and looked over his shoulder to see his orange feathered wings. "Why do I have wings?" He began to looked over his entire body and his eyes widened in panic. "What happened to me?!"

"Michael, calm down." Angewomon said calmly as she floated up to be at eye-level with the human turned digimon. "You were possessed by the beast spirit in Shamanmon's temple."

"Beast spirit?" Michael repeated in confusion before shutting his eyes tightly clutching his head again letting out a painful scream.

"Michael!" Everyone shouted in concern as Michael backed away from them.

"T-Takuya!" Agunimon jumped at hearing his human name coming out of his friend's mouth in a growl when Michael opened his eyes that were flashing between red and blue to look at him in pleading. "P-please, a-attack m-me!"

"What are you saying, Michael?!" Agunimon's eyes widened in shock at the words that left his childhood friend's mouth. "I can't attack you!"

"Y-you have to!" Michael raised his head to the sky to let out another painful scream that slowly turned into a roar. "H-hurry!"

"The beast spirit must be trying to take over again!" Bokomon shouted in realization before looking to Agunimon who looked conflicted. "Takuya, you must attack now!"

"But..." Agunimon watched helplessly as his childhood friend continued to beg him to attack. He gritted his teeth before pounding his fists together covering his arms in fire. " **Pyro Punch!** " Agunimon punched towards Michael releasing balls of fire that connected and knocked him to his back as a ring of fractal code appeared around him with the totem of the beast spirit in the middle. "Sorry if that hurt, Michael. But soon, you'll be free." Agunimon pulled out his D-tector and swiped it against the fractal code. "Fractal Code Digitize!" As the beast spirit entered the D-tector, Michael began to revert to his true form unconscious.

"Michael!" Angewomon ran over to the unconscious boy and knelt down next to him. She looked him over and let out a sigh of relief before looking to the others. "He's just unconscious, he'll be fine." Everyone would have been relieved, except Agunimon started to scream and enveloped in a cocoon of data.

"Something's wrong!" Beetlemon shouted in panic as everyone else started to call out to Takuya. When the cocoon dispersed, in Agunimon's place was the beast digimon that possessed Michael.

"Holy sock!" Neemon shouted in shock.

"For once, I completely agree with you." Bokomon said nervously as the beast digimon let out a low growl that turned into a roar as fire burst out of its body.

"Oh no, Takuya!" Zoe shouted in concern. "No!"

"It seems that the beast spirit has possessed him as well." Bokomon in fear as the beast digimon turned towards them glaring at Beetlemon.

"Takuya, it's me!" Beetlemon called out trying to reach his friend like how Takuya reached out to Michael. It was all in vain as the beast digimon tackled him to the ground.

"Take cover everyone!" Bokomon yelled as he, Zoe, Tommy, Neemon, Shamanmon, and Angewomon carrying Michael began to run with Koji staying behind as the beast digimon punched Beetlemon.

"Takuya, that's J.P.!" Koji yelled and the beast digimon jumped to attack him next. Koji gritted his teeth seeing this and pulled out his D-tector. "Fine!" Koji moved his right arm to be in front of his left shoulder and his left arm to his right shoulder as multiple rings of data surrounded his left hand before putting over the scanner and held his hands over his head. "Execute!" He swiped his hand down as he got surrounded by rings if data. "Beast Spirit Evolution!" He lost his features and his canines elongated as the rings had armor of a bipedal wolf starting to fit him before they became screens of data in his front and back with the armor on it getting closer to his body. When the armor was on in Koji's place was a white, blue, and gold mechanical wolf with two blades on its back. KendoGarurumon!" KendoGarurumon and the beast digimon began to growl menacingly at each other.

"You guys!" Beetlemon shouted as he and the others watched the stare down between the two beast digimon. "This is crazy! Think about what you're doing!"

 **Talk about an unforgettable experience. I wanted to know what it's like to be a digimon, but not like this. Will Takuya be able to over come his beast spirit, or will he be consumed by it? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters.**

* * *

 **I hope the wait was well worth it. Now unto my favorite part, replying to your reviews.**

 **Karsap: Yes, suspicious indeed.**

 **HunterHQ: It was powerful indeed, goes to show that caring for others is better than caring for yourself. Hope the wait was worth it, cause I poured my heart and soul into this chapter. Yeah, it was too easy how they found Guardiamon's digi-egg so fast, but that's my little secret. Sorry, forgot to set a timeline for that. Ranamon corrupted Beastmon exactly five days before the defeat of Myotismon. Lucky indeed, it was because Beastmon never left her tower and had the Mikemon look for it. Glad you liked the flashback, I worked really hard to get it right. Maybe, I haven't decided to make Angewomon a mega or not.**

 **foxchick1: Happy to hear that you loved it.**

 **Guest: I apologize for the wait, but I placed my reason up in the intro so I hope you understand.**

 **With that out of the way, I bid you adieu until the next update! XD**


End file.
